Dark Legends: Wrath of the Demon King (Rewrite)
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Madara is a woman, Kushina is her daughter, Naruto is the reincarnation of Indra and the future Ten Tails, Konoha shall suffer deeply for its crimes against Kushina and her family . Mainly Naruto and Inuyasha crossover slight crossover with some other anime Naruto X Kushina X Fem. Kyuubi harem, bashing of Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Konoha in general , Uzumakicest
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What if Madara was a woman? What if she was the mother of Kushina and by extension the grandmother of Naruto? What if Naruto was the chosen heir of the Ten-Tailed Demon Wolf? What if Naruto was the reincarnation of Indra instead of Sasuke? What if Minato wasn't the kind man people thought he was? Dark cold Evil Naruto, Demon Naruto, Dark sadistic evil demon Kushina, God like Naruto, God Like Kushina, Rinne Sharingan!Naruto Sharingan! Kushina later Rinnegan! Kushina OOC!Hinata, general Konoha bashing

Naruto X Inuyasha crossover some DBZ abilities and in here

 **Pairing:** Naruto X Kushina Harem

 **Warnings:** Uzumakicest incest, flamers don't like it I don't give a crap! Flamers are morons who don't appreciate how hard we fanfic writers work!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't Own Naruto, DBZ or Inuyasha…They are all owned by their respective creators! I only own my OCs i also make no money or profit from this fic its just for fun.

"This is so boring!"-person talking

 _'Whatever'_ -Person thinking

 **"Damn nigen!"** -Demon talking

 ** _'Those villages will be destroyed!'_** -Demon thinking

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The King Awakens**

It was a rough night for the village of Konohagakure…for earlier today they had been attacked by the dreaded Kyuubi No Yoko…a demon fox of immense powers…originally the beast had been sealed within a female host but during the birthing process, the seal was weakened and worse a mysterious masked man (Not Obito) infiltrated the barrier set up and released the fox from its seal…The man took control of the fox and made it attack the village. The fox caused unbelievable destruction but the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze fought the man, defeated him, and sealed the fox away within a new host…A child born on this very night.

A beautiful woman with long bright red hair and violet eyes was holding her newborn son in her arms…She wore a hospital gown…the gown hugged her body perfectly and really showed off her amazing curves and large breasts. Her name was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki and she was the proud mother of two beautiful children. Kushina is the eldest child and only daughter of Mirada Uchiha and the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi…now succeeded by her newborn son Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki as the Kyuubi host. She smiled down lovingly at him…Naruto had a mop of reddish-blonde hair and when he opened his eyes they were the darkest blue you ever saw… A warm feeling shot through her entire being as her eye roamed on his little form... she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach…He had the cutest whisker marks on his face due to his mother being a former Jinchuriki.

There was a girl with them, around 13 years old…she had large D-cup breasts that most girls her age would kill for…She wore a dark blue shirt which was wide-topped showing off her cleavage, ANBU style blue pants, and a Chunin flask vest, on her feet were blue sandels.

The girl is Mito Uzumaki Uchiha …Kushina's daughter…Mito had inherited her mother's looks and hairstyle…as well as her red haircolor but it has blond highlights…she is the elder sister of Naruto. Her eyes were the same violet as her mother's. She was named after her mother's own distant relative Mito Senju nee Uzumaki the wife of the Shodaime Hokage.

Kushina hugged her son closer. "My little Naru-kun...you will be a strong shinobi one day and Kaa-chan will help you there." She then scowled as she thought of her traitorous husband…no make that traitorous _late_ ex-husband. _'Damn you Minato-teme!'_ Her violet eyes changed into the crimson eyes of her mother's clan the infamous Sharingan, three tomoe rotated in each eye. _'I hope the Shinigami is enjoying your wretched soul!'_

flashback a few hours earlier

 _"No! Minato-kun! Please!" Kushina was holding Naruto tightly to her bosom. "You can't seal the Kyuubi in him! Please find another way!" She couldn't belive what Minato was planning to seal the Kyuubi into her son which would make him the third jinchuriki…she had been pleading with him for the last 20 minutes. She knew her precious son would suffer because of the damage the Kyuubi caused to the village right now. Even now the fox was currently causing damage and although Kushina had secretly formed a friendship with her former burden over the years unbeknownst to everyone she knew, she didn't want her son becoming the next Jinchuriki._

 _Minato had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He also wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) written vertically down the back._

 _Minato looked at her impassively. "I'm sorry Kushina but it must be done…Naruto must have that monster sealed within him it is his fate." His voice sounded like he didn't even care about her wishes that he wasn't really sorry at all._

 _Kushina looked to Sarutobi for help. "Jiji, please talk some sense into him!"_

 _Sadly the former Hokage was with his successor on this one. "Give Naruto to Minato, Kushina…besides with your bloodlines, Minato's genius mind, and the Kyuubi's powers the boy could become Konoha's greatest weapon." Sarutobi had a wicked glint in his eyes, the glint that proved his title of the **Professor**._

 _Kushina gasped. "No…you want to turn MY son into a weapon!" This couldn't be the same kind old man who took her in after her homevillage of Uzushiogakure had been destroyed._

 _Minato smirked. "Now you understand Kushina…I only loved you for your power and body. If you weren't as powerful as you are I wouldn't have bothered with you."_

 _Kushina couldn't believe it. Minato was just like every other guy wanting her just for her body and skills, to think she thought he was any different. How naive she was, she had just been used. Kushina lowered her head, her long red hair now shadowing her eyes. "How long…How long were you planning on doing this?!"_

 _Minato and Hiruzen both smirked. "Since the beginning since we learned of your bloodlines and your connection as the Kyuubi's previous host." Hiruzen told her._

 _Minato smirked. "Face it Kushina- **chan** , you claimed to not be like the other girls of our class yet you turned out to be just like them…falling for my mask of a kind and generous man." He began to laugh cruelly. "You girls really are too easy to fool! As for that daughter of ours…She will be used to breed more powerful shinobi as will Naruto be used, once he comes of age."_

 _Little did he know that his daughter overheard him. Mito wept as she cursed her father…no Minato Namikaze…this monster was no father of hers. Real fathers don't seal a monster inside your newborn baby brother just to be used as a weapon and they don't mention that you and your sibling will be used as mere breeding stock._

 _Kushina was trembling full of sorrow and anger at his arrogant haughty tone. "You…YOU MONSTER!" She screamed. Her anger grew at the thought of her daughter and son being used as sex toys. She snapped her head up to reveal her Sharingan. "I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU USED ME! YOU STRUNG ME ALONG LIKE SOME CHEAP WHORE!" Kushina despite just giving birth a few hours ago, had managed to get out of the bed and onto her feet. Naruto was awakened by his mother's yell noly he wasn't crying he was actually glaring at his 'father'. "You will never use my children like that Minato Namikaze! I'll die before that happens!" She was about to go through handseals for a jutsu._

 _But Hiruzen beat her to it. "Temporary _Paralysis_ Technique!" Instantly Kushina felt her entire body freeze up. The red-haired woman struggled to break free... but Hiruzen wasn't a former Hokage for nothing and plus Kushina was still recovering from child-birth and the loss of her tailed beast. However this wouldn't stop the powerful Uzumaki-Uchiha woman and the minute she got free, these two bastards were dead._

 _' **No!** ' The red-haired woman began to draw on what bit of Kyuubi power remained inside of her. **'I can't let these monsters use Mito-chan and my little Naru-kun as baby making factories!'** Her eyes turned crimson with slits and her hair now fell all the way to the ground. Her nails became long and sharp claws. Dark stripes resembling her son's whisker marks only thicker appeared on her face as faint red chakra was seen coming off her. _

_Hiruzen cursed as he tried to maintain the jutsu. "You better hurry and perform the sealing Minato! She's drawing on what she has left of the Kyuubi's chakra!" He could feel her will to move overpowering his own to keep her still. Kushina always had a powerful spirit._

 _Minato nodded and vanished via his his Flying Thunder God Technique._

 _Kushina's body began to break free of the jutsu._

 _Hiruzen pumped more chakra into the jutsu. "You won't stop us Kushina! Your son shall be our ultimate weapon and your daughter will breed us more Uzumkai!" Just then Hiruzen suddenly felt a pain flare up where the sun don't shine. He looked down to see Mito with one knee embedded in his crotch. Hiruzen could hold the jutsu no longer and fell to the ground in sheer agony holding his throbbing crotch._

 _Kushina was now fully mobile again and the natural Uzumaki recovery began to heal her weakened organs and muscles. Soon in a matter of minutes, she was recovered enough to move completely._

 _Mito ran to her mother and hugged her crying._

 _"Kaa-san, I heard everything! I hate him!" Mito cried._

 _"I know musume I hate him too, now come on…Let's go rescue Naru-kun." Kushina said patting her daughter's head with a smile._

 _Mito looked at her mother and smiled back. "Hai Kaa-san! Let's go retrieve otouto-kun!"_

 _Kushina activated her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan…her version took the form of a swirl shape similar to her clan's symbol with a pin wheel curved design in the middle (Indra design combined with Obito's) **'Hold on Naru-kun…Kaa-chan's on her way.'** With that Kushina and her children suddenly vanished into thin air as if they were sucked into some kind of void._

 _Battlefield_

 _Minato had already performed the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. He was dying and Gamabunta had already gone back to the summoning realm._

 _The Yondaime laughed. "Naruto, you're going to be a powerful weapon for our village…no matter what your mother says, she can't stop it." The Yondaime was on the ground on his back dying with Naruto in his arms. If he had the strength to look, he'd be shocked to see the dark glare his son was giving him. The baby was emitting an aura of pure darkness._

 _"Want to bet Minato **-kun?** " Said a familiar woman's voice in a sickly sweet tone._

 _The dying Yondaime paled and looked to see Kushina standing over him smiling sweetly at him. But her Eternal Sharingan was spinning. Their daughter stood by her side looking hatefully at the man who dared call himself her father._

 _"So you're dying hun? Well let me help you... It's my duty as your 'wife'!" Kushina then formed a giant violet colored bony chakra arm with half a violet chakra ribcage around her, the arm of her Susanoo. She grabbed Minato with the huge Susanoo arm and held him up._

 _Minato begged one last time with his remaining breathes. "Please…Kushina…chan…I was just-" Even in death he tries to sweet-talk his way out of it. It wouldn't save him this time._

 _Kushina didn't let him finish and had her Susanoo arm crush Minato, the Yondaime died instantly being crushed to a bloody pulp. His blood dripped onto the ground leaving a spreading pool. Some of the blood dripped and fell onto Kushina's face around her mouth. She simply licked it off with a smirk. "Goodbye Minato- **kun**."_ _Her Susanoo faded as she sensed several survivors coming to get the now crushed body of their beloved fallen leader._

 _Several of the suvivors saw what she did luckily though she was too far away for them to see her frightening actions earlier._

 _A wounded chunin yelled. "How could you do that to Yondaime-sama woman?!"_

 _His friend agreed. "Yeah! Just wait until the medics and Sandaime-sama arrive!"_

 _"You'll be executed for the death of a hokage!" They all froze when an immense KI rivaling the Kyuubi hit them straight on._

 _Kushina slowly looked at them over her shoulder with her EMS glowing red a purple evil aura towering over her form which then took on a giant silhouetted humanoid shape with glowing red eyes and towered over them: the Complete Body silhouette of her Susanoo. "I can't allow witnesses to live…I'm afraid, I'll have to kill you all now." She smiled an evil smile that would make Orochimaru scared…the survivors cowered. Learning of Minato and Sarutobi's true natures have changed Kushina, awakened something frightening within her that had been asleep for the past 15 years, her true sadistic evil personality has reawakened…beware to all those who dare to threaten Naruto in the future when she's around for if you do may kami have mercy on your souls... because Kushina sure as hell won't…One word escaped her lips the word that sealed their doom. " **Amaterasu**." Her right Eternal Mangekyou turned blood shot and bloody tears flowed down from it. The last thing the suvivors ever saw were the unholy black flames igniting all over the battlefield…before they were swallowed by a sea of unholy fire. But some survived Kushina's attack beside Kushina herself, those others being her children._

 _The moon had suddenly turned a blood-red color and shined down on little Naruto blocking out the flames easily. Inside the moonbeam..Little Naruto came face to face with a giant black wolf with red eyes and a third eye on its forehead that had nine tomoe and a ripple like pattern in it. The wolf was at least three times the size of the nine tailed fox. It had ten tails waving behind it as it looked to Naruto. It lowered its head and grinned showing two rows of huge sharp fangs. It spoke in a mature female tone. **"My, my such a cute powerful little one…I can feel your hatred for your so called father for what he has done. I shall give you some of my power, you shall become the new Ten Tails!"**_ _The wolf then shrinks down becoming a beautiful woman with long flowing onyx hair that went down to her ankles. Her eyes were red with cat like slits along with the Rinnegan/Sharingan fusion eye in her forehead, her skin was a creamy pale. Her breasts were much larger than Tsunade's. She was clad in a simple black dress. Her nails were long and sharp. She sent a shadowy tendril to Naruto and it gently touches his forehead filling him with the power he would need as the future Juubi and it activates his Sharingan with three tomoe already and a ripple-like pattern in his eyes as well. He also gained a new more feral look, his nails sharpened and elongated along with his teeth and his hair grew more wild like. The woman smiled as she retracted her tendril. **"Grow strong my young heir, I will be watching over you."** She vanished within a portal. _

_Within Naruto's body… A certain nine-tailed fox sensed what was happening and opened one crimson eye. **"Hmm...so I'm sealed again? Ugh! But wait i'm sealed in Kushi-chan's boy, I wonder what he will be like?"** The Kyuubi began to close her eye again But one last thought, the fox had before falling sleep was this. **'Gina-chan...my dear friend...I hope I'll get to see you again sometime this century.'**_

 _Naruto had holding his barrier which had absorbed some of the Amaterasu. Kushina controlled the flames with her right eye and dispelled them with her left. She retracted her Eternal Mangekyou the red returning to her normal violet eyes. Nothing was left around the battlefield. The survivors were reduced to mere ashes. Naruto dispelled his barrier and deactivated his dojutsu._

 _Kushina scooped Naruto into her arms smiling gently. She cooed while rocking him."Kaa-chan's here Naru-kun, and she will never let any bad people hurt you, Kaa-chan will kill them if they even dare to try…Yes she will…kaa-chan will kill all who threaten you my little sochi." She looked down at her son noticing his new features…but they didn't bother her not even a little bit, if anything they made her son look unique. "Naru-kun, you look even more handsome than before!" She exclaimed looking at his sharp little claws and fangs…She had to admit her little boy looked amazing with those new features he fit the feral look way better than those smelly Inuzuka…Kushina turned to her daughter. "Let's go Mito-chan."_

 _Mito nodded. "Right Kaa-chan,"_

 _with that the family trio once again vanished heading back to the hospital. Hiruzen arrived to see nothing but a charred crater._

 _End Flashback_

Mito wanted to hold her little brother.

"kaa-chan, may I hold otouto?" Mito asked smiling.

Mito looked up to her mother because she was everything a kunoichi should be...Mito may be only a Chunin but she is strong enough to battle Jonin-rank or even ANBU-rank ninja including a certain cyclops scarecrow (AKA Kakashi)…Her Sharingan was awakened at age 7 already at level 3.

"Sure Mito-chan…" Kushina smiled to her daughter. She was about to hand Naruto over to her…When suddenly the hospital door broke open and several Anbu filled the room. They woke up Naruto who narrowed his now navy blue slitted eyes. There were about 10 in all.

But these Anbu were not the Anbu that served the Hokage…these Anbu had blank masks and their stances were extremely well-trained.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"That is irrevelant." the Lead Anbu replied in a monotone. "Hand over the baby. Our leader wants him."

Kushina glared at them releasing KI. "What does your _leader_ want with my little Naru-kun?"

"We wish to use the power inside of him...and our master has ordered us to retrieve the brat in any way even if we must kill you." the Anbu pointed his sword at Kushina. "Will you hand him over peacefully or do we kill you and take him from your lifeless hands?"

Kushina activated her Sharingan. The 'ANBU' then lunged at Kushina with their Tanto drawn. Kushina inwardly cursed she couldn't fight them while holding Naruto. But then the 'ANBU' struck a dark barrier and were reduced to ashes. Kushina looked down to see her son emitting a dark and powerful barrier around himself and her. His eyes were now red with three black tomoe along a ripple like pattern in both eyes.

Kushina was surprised. "Naru-kun..." Her eyes widened seeing the tomoe. _'The Sharingan! But how? Naru-kun was born just a few hours ago! That ripple pattern he has…It looks like the Rinnegan as well!'_ She then hugged him tightly. "You're my little guardian aren't you Naru-kun?" Kushina cooed. "My little hero!"

Mito shocked to see her baby brother actually powerful enough to form a barrier. She saw his eyes and was in awe. _'Otouto is going to be a powerhouse when Kaa-chan starts his training!_

Kushina was rocking Naruto in her arms."Good job Naru-kun, Kaa-chan is so proud of you!" Naruto looked up at his mother with the most caring smile and only his family and future loved ones would ever see his smiles. Kushina asked. "Are you hungry Naru-kun?" Little Naruto nodded. Kushina opened the top of her gown fully revealing her large breasts lactating with milk. Naruto latched onto her right breast and began to nurse. If Kushina had noticed she would've seen a dark possessive gleam in her young son's eyes.

Kushina let her youngest child nurse and it sent a wave of pleasure down her spine. She held him lovingly.

Soon a man with red hair tied in a ponytail in a way similar to that of the Yamanaka clan head appeared via shunshin. He had the same violet eyes as Kushina. The man wore a black shirt with a red swirl and a Jonin jacket...his pants were dark blue. He also wore metal-plated gloves similar to those Kakashi wore. He looked to be about 3 years younger than Kushina.

Kushina looked at the man. "Akio?"

This man was Akio Uchiha Uzumaki Kushina's younger brother. He was the greatest master of ninjutsu in the village. He grinned. "Hey Nee-chan...it's nice to see you're alright." He noticed her open hospital gown and blushed. "Oh shit..."

"Otouto..." Kushina's hair suddenly lifted into nine 'tails', her eyes gained a red demonic light to them as she smiled sweetly. "You should knock before you come in a room, especially a room with a mother feeding her child in it." She used a one handed seal. "Shadow Clone Technique."

A clone of Kushina appeared in full ninja gear cracking its knuckles.

"N-Now Nee-chan, let's not do anything you'll regret." Aiko said backing away.

The clone Kushina jumped at Aiko and began to beat him senseless. Aiko's screams of pain and agony were heard all over the hospital.

Kushina ignored her younger sibling's cries. She cooed lovingly to her son. "Your baka-oji has been a bad boy Naru-kun, only you or another girl can see mommy's breasts..."

Naruto finished nursing at that moment.

"Did you enjoy that snack Naru-kun?" Kushina asked in a loving tone.

Naruto gazed up at his mother and nodded.

"That's my good boy." Kushina cooed.

"Ouch." Aiko moaned on the ground beaten badly by the clone. He weakly got up and saw his sister had adjusted her robe to close up. "so that's my newly born nephew onee-chan?"

"Yes, my newly born son Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki or as I call him my little Naru-kun." Kushina said with a glowing smile. "Now I have two beautiful children to take care of and otouto you're helping me." She gave him a stern glance meaning it.

"What but Nee-chan, I thought Minato had been-" Akio nearly had a heart attack at the immense KI his elder sister emitted at the utterance of that _man's_ name.

"Otouto…never…speak… _that_ …name…in...my…or...my children's…presence…ever...again!" Kushina hissed coldly, her Sharingan now blazing.

"But why?" Akio was confused.

"I'll show you otouto," Kushina looked into her brother's eyes with her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan allowing him to see what had happened.

When she was done. Akio began to curse at a pace and intensity.

Mito sweatdropped at her uncle cussing..

Kushina held Naruto's ears shut. "Otouto...watch your language! I don't want my son hearing those words!" She unleashed more KI to shut him up.

Akio shut his mouth and looked down. "I'm sorry that _they_ used you like that nee-chan." He suddenly remembered something that he had heard from their mother's spies. "Oh kaa-san mentioned she has created an organization that would finally end the struggle in the shinobi world."

"I know about that already otouto. Kaa-san told me about it, she named this organiaztion Akatsuki strange name for a powerful organization... 'red dawn? Not exactly threatening sure it could mean blood but there are many other means to it as well." The red-haired woman replied with a shrug.

"Now Kushina-chan, I think it's a rather good name." Said a familiar voice. Both Uzumaki turned as a mysterious person suddenly materialized into the room. This person was clad in red samurai armor worn in olden times of Konoha, she wore a black kuniochi robe with red clouds over her armor. The person's hair was knee length raven backards flowing spiky hair and her youthful looking face was framed perfectly by bangs of her hair and her eyes were a fully mature Sharingan. This woman was Mirada Uchiha co-founder of Konohagakure and the first leader of the Uchiha clan until she was betrayed by her own clan and nearly killed by Hashirama Senju, a man she once had a crush on. Now Mirada had a well-deserved grudge against both her old village and her clan. When Mirada had been stabbed by Hashirama and thrown off the cliff she was sent downstream after falling into the water to the country of Uzu No Kuni where she was saved by the Nidaime Uzukage and Uzumaki clan head Ryun Uzumaki, it was love at first sight for both of them and things just clicked from there. Despite the fact that she should be pushing 100+ years old, due to the power of her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and having awakened the Rinnegan, Mirada didn't look older than her early twenties.

"Kushina-chan, Akio-kun," Mirada smiled at her children.

Kushina and Akio both smiled back. "Kaa-san."

Akio sighed. "It's not the same without Obito is it?"

Kushina grew sad at the mention of her deceased youngest brother. Mirada placed one hand on her eldest child and only daughter's shoulder and looked down as the fond memories of her youngest child flowed through her mind.

Obito Uchiha Uzumaki was the youngest of the three siblings and died as a Chunin...on Minato's team no less. He didn't receive much of their father's Uzumaki bloodline and his Sharingan activated late unlike Akio and Kushina... But he did receive their father's outgoing personality and love of pranks. Obito always made the family laugh and cheered them up whenever they were down, he was their light in a world of darkness. They really missed him. It was all Kakashi's fault Obito was killed, if Kakashi wasn't so arrogant and foolish Obito might be here today.

Kushina snarled. "It's their fault...it's all Hatake-teme's and _Minato-baka's_ fault that otouto was killed and worse Hatake-teme had the nerve to have otouto's eye implanted in him!"

Mirada stroked her daughter's long red hair. "Don't worry musume, we will make Hatake pay for stealing our bloodline."

Kushina leaned into her mother's touch. "Thanks Kaa-san."

Mirada smiled. "Sure…" She looked at Naruto. "Is this my newest grandchild?"

"Yes Kaa-san…this is my little Naru-kun." Kushina smiled brightly and held up Naruto who had just finished feeding.

Naruto looked into the young looking face of his grandmother and smiled. Mirada took him into her own arms.

"My, he is a handsome little guy Kushina-chan…I'm almost jealous of you!" Mirada joked with a giggle.

Kushina blushed before quickly snatching her son back. "Kaa-san you're so embarrassing and quit hogging my Naru-kun!"

As if wanting to show his grandmother his new eyes, Naruto's blue eyes changed into the special eyes of their clan. Three crimson tomoe spun along a ripple like pattern in his eyes.

Mirada was stunned. It was amazing...her newborn grandson was the youngest Sharingan wielder in the history of the Uchiha clan. And the ripple pattern was just like the Rinnegan, her grandson had gained a pair of very powerful eyes.

Just then Kushina narrowed her eyes sensing a familiar chakra approaching. Her Sharingan activated. "Hiruzen, " She hissed scornfully. Kushina looked down at her son. "Naru-kun, sweetie I need you to deactivate your dojutsu, if the hokage finds out he will try to take you away from me and I couldn't bear that...so can you do that for Kaa-chan?"

Naruto nodded understandingly and his eyes changed back into their normal navy blue color.

Kushina smiled lovingly deactivating her own Sharingan back into her violet eyes. "That's my good boy!"

Mirada vanished from the room via teleportation...just as the door opened to reveal the Sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and a silver-haired ANBU with a dog mask. This ANBU was Kakashi Hatake Minato's prodigy student and the only non-Uchiha to have the Sharingan...Obito's Sharingan no less.

Kushina narrowed her eyes venomously at Kakashi. _'You will regret stealing my little brother's eye you arrogant brat! I will put you in your place!'_

Sarutobi smiled sadly to Kushina. "Sorry about what happened to Minato, Kushina-chan he was a good man."

Kushina smiled back while inside she wanted to gut this old fool. "Yeah I did _love_ him after all...so Hokage-sama what will happen now?" _'Drop dead old man!'_

"Now we move on and become stronger because of this event. I must tell the village what happened."

Kushina inwardly sneered at him. _'I knew you would say that Hiruzen...you're lower than the worst missing-nins out there!'_

The ANBU saw Naruto and scowled behind his mask but he knew he couldn't dare try anything with the boy's mother and siblings around. _'You will pay for killing my sensei demon brat! I will avenge him and all those who died this night by your claws!'_ Oh how little this fool knew about Naruto _..._ if only he knew he was insulting the future ruler of the entire demon realm.

Sarutobi spoke. "Kushina-chan, will you come with me so I can explain to the village what happened this night? I must hide Naruto's heritage as Minato's son so people must not know that you're his mother, I will place a seal on him that will keep people from making the connection."

 _'Even if you did that I'll still know he's my son! No seal can fool me!'_ The red-haired woman thought and her thoughts changed. _'You thought Minato-baka made that seal? Please...I was the one who showed him how to create it!'_

"Also Kushina-chan, I'll have to place him in the orphanage."

" **WHAT**!" Kushina shouted angrily. Mito also glared at the old fool for daring to think they would just allow him to take her baby brother away from them.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to raise him. Because for one he now holds the Kyuubi and is the village's best weapon and two your mental state is questionable at best-" He suddenly froze as Kushina unleashed a sea's worth of KI towards him. Kakashi fell to his knees in sheer terror his ANBU training meant squat in the presence of this woman who was strong enough to give his deceased sensei an SS-class shinobi a run for his money.

Sarutobi felt fear he hadn't felt since the time his female student Tsunade had caught Jiraiya peeping on her. He shivered. _'Impossible! How can she release so much KI? Especially after giving birth a few hours ago! It's like Uzumaki are chakra gods!'_

Kushina turned to Sarutobi revealing her glowing Sharingan. "Let's get a couple of things straight here old man, I don't want any more seals placed on my Naru-kun nor will I allow you to separate me from him! Got it! I don't care if people find out Naru-kun is that _man's_ son, if anyone and I mean anyone dares try anything, I'll send what's left of them home in a matchbox!" Her KI rose to Kage-level. A dark sadistic grin appeared on her flawless features frightening Hiruzen even more. "Even _you_ old man..."

Sarutobi shook with terror completely overpowered. considering the age difference and the fact that Kushina had actual bloodlines it wasn't so surprising. The young will take over the reigns and the old shall fade into history. Kakashi fainted on the spot. Sarutobi pulled himself together and nodded. "Very well Kushina-chan you can raise your son, but I'll have ANBU tailing you to monitor his progress."

Kushina mentally scoffed. _'As if I'd let you spy on us old man!'_ She knew exactly how to avoid them. Kushina Uzumaki was not the ex-host of a Kitsune for nothing.

Soon Sarutobi called a village wide meeting and stood on the Hokage tower balcony before a massive crowd of civilians and shinobi alike. Kushina stood several feet away beside him holding Naruto.

Sarutobi cleared his throat before speaking. "Ahem. Attention! Tonight we have evaded the worst distaster ever to hit our fair village! We have survived an attack by the Kyuubi No Yoko!"

Kushina rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, I only wish Kurami-chan had caused much more damage!'_

Cheers erupted from the crowd at that statement.

"Sadly! It was not without tragedy! We lost several loved ones to the demon's attack including our beloved Yondaime Hokage!" Several people began to cry at that statement especially several women who had fangirlish obsessions towards Minato.

One person asked. "Sandaime-sama, how did Yondaime-sama beat the demon anyways?"

"I'm glad you asked. He beat the demon by sealing it away! The Kyuubi was much too powerful to be sealed within an object so he sealed it with a child who had been born on this night!" Sarutobi gestured to Kushina who held Naruto. "This child Naruto Uzumaki is the container of the Kyuubi and savior of our village!"

Sarutobi waited to see their reaction. Suddenly one man shouted. "KILL THE DEMON!" He threw a rock right at the boy. Only for Kushina to easily catch it and crush it in her hand. His reaction sparked others to start throwing rocks but Kushina caught and destroyed every single one. Little Naruto opened his eyes to reveal his mysterious dojutsu and suddenly a strange void opened up and sucked several civilians in and they never came out. Instead, blood pooled out of it along with body parts and shredded clothes. The void closed up.

Kushina unleashed the full brunt of her KI upon the crowd silencing them. "The next person who throws a rock will join the number of lives lost this night!" The crowd shivered from her KI, in fact many people fainted from sheer fright. Kushina looked down at her son with pride and whispered lovingly. "My little dark knight.."

Sarutobi yelled. "I am ashamed of you all! He's the living prison protecting us all from the demon! Yondaime-sama's last wish was for him to be seen as our savior, From this moment on I'm decreeing that his Jinchuriki status is secret and you may never speak of it to your children, if you dare even whisper it you'll shall be setenced to life imprisonment or even execution!"

Kushina narrowed her eyes supiciously. _'What's your game old man? I know you still want my son as the village's loyal tool!'_

The crowd murured and begrudgingly left.

Sarutobi smiled to Kushina. "Now we must have a council meeting about what occured this night."

Kushina scoffed under her breath. "Whatever," She wanted to get this over with already.

 **Council chambers**

The council was in an uproar as a ninja had explained to them that the Kyuubi had been turned into a human child and like the idiots some of them were they believed it.

The entire council was yelling to kill the 'demon brat' with the Haruno woman Mebuki being the loudest annoyance.

Soon Sarutobi and Kushina arrived in the chambers via shunshin.

The minute the council saw little Naruto in Kushina's arms they all glared at the baby with such contempt hoping their looks alone would kill him. Unfortunately they did not and to their great shock, Naruto glared right back with ten times the contempt. The council all actually flinched at the baby's ice-cold glare that could freeze hell over. No newborn child should be capable of such a dark glare.

Fugaku Uchiha sneered at the boy while his wife Mikoto looked sad for her best friend. She had a very bad feeling someone would do something that would forever destroy Kushina's trust in them...she prayed to Kami that her feeling was wrong...unfortunately she was 100 percent correct.

Tsume the Inuzuka matriarch screamed in outrage. "Kill that little demon Hokage-sama! Or better yet..." Having lost her beloved to the Kyuubi, she wanted Naruto dead right now. She lunged out of her seat right at Naruto with a kunai drawn. "Let me kill it! It must die for killing my Shippo-kun!" But Kushina quickly countered with a kunai of her own.

Kushina growled revealing sharp fangs rivaling any Inuzuka's. Because she's been now constantly using what little youki the Kyuubi left within her, she's been growing more and more like a demon... the youki has been growing and warping her mindset against the village more and more. The former jinchuriki snarled hatefully with now crimson slit eyes. "Why you lowly bitch! How dare you attack my sochi right in front of me!" She reached out with her right hand it suddenly growing long and sharp youki-infused claws and swiped Tsume across her face right on her eyes. The Inuzuka was lucky if she didn't lose the use of her eyes. Tsume fell back into her seat grabbing her face in pain and screamed as the youki burned her. Kushina sneered at her _former_ teammate and now ex-friend. "Aw did that hurt Tsume _-chan_?" She asked in a mocking childish tone. "Poor little puppy...consider that the breaking of our bond as friends! Now we are mortal enemies!" Kushina declared. "The Uzumaki clan and Inuzuka clan are now rivals!"

Fugaku lunged at Kushina. "The demon has corrupted you!" His Sharingan activated and he also drew a kunai. "I must kill you to save your soul!"

But Kushina easily side-stepped his attack and then spin kicked him into the wall, Fugaku crashed through the wall leaving a human-shaped hole behind.

The civilians shivered at the dark look in the Uzumaki woman's eye.

Kushina flicked her long hair back. "No...I'd rather be corrupted by a demon then deal with you people anymore!" Kushina stood before the council and spoke. "You all are stupid fools! You think my son is a monster? Fine! Then I'll tell you this...I'm through with all of you! I want nothing more to do with any of you! I will make you all regret the day you dared to cross me... I will only come around to do missions nothing more!" She gazed down at her son. _'Don't worry Naru-kun...Kaa-chan will protect you from all these monsters! This I swear on our clan's honor!'_

Mikoto was shocked and tried to protest...but Fugaku who miraculously recovered from his little trip slapped her hard glaring. "Keep quiet bitch!" He sneered towards Kushina. "That's fine we'll make sure your demon son there never gets any food!"

Kushina ignored him and vanished from the council room via a Uzu-shunshin.

Hiashi thought. _'Kushina has been tainted by that little demon...I will make sure it dies someday...'_ His Byakugan activated as he stood up and went home to his clan compound.

Sarutobi was shocked. _'Damn it! I can't let her get away! I WILL have that weapon!'_ Danzo Shimura an elder and the founder of NE had the exact same thoughts only darker.

* * *

 **Timeskip 5 years later**

It has been five years since the Kyuubi attack and things in the village have gotten worse for Naruto. Attacks come from people almost everyday...surprisingly the boy doesn't care one bit what they try as long as they don't harm his family. For a 5 year old Naruto is dead-serious and can give a dark glare that would rival that of the Shinigami. The boy doesn't trust anyone in Konoha except for his own family and ONLY his family, he doesn't even trust the Sandaime for he has a photographic memory even as a baby and he remembers the old fart wanted him to be loyal to this pathetic excuse of a village. Naruto had long golden blonde hair that spiked similar to his grandmother Mirada's, his eyes were the darkest navy blue you ever saw. There were red and black streaks running through his hair each coming from his Uzumaki and Uchiha heritage respectively. Despite the predjudice against him, Naruto had a rather good in shape build for his age cause his mother got food and other supplies from outside of Konoha in exchange for giving their sellers some Konoha jutsu to sell to other hidden villages.

Currently the boy was alone in his home because his mother and sister were on a mission that would take a majority of the day. Naruto knew that the council was behind this. They always wanted to kill him but couldn't as long as his family was around. Naruto had just finished breakfast and was now waiting for his family to return.

An ANBU with a Bird mask was walking towards the Uzumaki home. He was happy thanks to master Jiraiya gave them a reverse summoning scroll to take the demon to it's well-deserve executioners who were waiting in a scluded part of the village. The ANBU grinned behind his mask. _'Soon...Yondaime-sama, soon you will be avenged and the demon will be dead and in hell where he no... **it** belongs!'_ The ANBU then knocked on the door.

Naruto heard knocks and narrowed his eyes. "Who is it?" He walked over and slightly opened the door to reveal one of the Hokage's ANBU.

"Um...Naruto Uzumaki? Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you...and asked me to lead you to him."

Naruto glared coldly at the ANBU who flinched having felt the glare even through his mask.

 _'Tch. this is why you need to die demon! You're scary!'_ The Anbu thought with contempt.

"Well what does HE want from me?" The boy asked so coldly that even an Uchiha or Hyuga would flinch.

The ANBU shivered and handed him the scroll. "H...Here kid...this scroll will explain everything..."

Naruto took the scroll. "Hmph. Very well..." He unrolled the scroll but all he saw was a strange seal on it. "What," The seal glowed red and Naruto could only widen his eyes as he realized it was a reverse summoning scroll. There was a poof of smoke and Naruto and the ANBU were gone.

* * *

 **Training ground**

Naruto found himself in the middle of a bloodthirsty mob armed with weapons. In the lead were two genin. One had pale skin, white hair, and brown eyes. The other had tanned skin, a scar on his nose, black eyes, and brown hair which was tied in a pinapple style.

The white haired genin grinned wickedly. "It's time to die demon brat!" He drew a kunai.

The tanned one sneered. "You killed my parents you damn monster! I will avenge them!" He also withdrew a kunai.

Naruto's glare frightened them cause his eyes turned slightly slitted like an Inuzuka he flexed his sharp nails. The boy didn't speak but one word. "Whatever…"

One man screamed full of hatred and fear. "Kill the demon now everyone! It's glare and nails aren't even human!"

The mob attacked Naruto. But Naruto fought back as well, he never just stood by and let them attack him. He would fight back and injure several mob members even shinobi. He had yet to be trained by his mother and he was already able to mortally wound Jonin or even ANBU using just basic fighting. He was easily capable of killing mere villagers with ease.

Naruto clawed several villager's throats open killing them and went after some others. The shinobi grew angry and attack with weapons and jutsu managing to get Naruto in the back to stun him and then brutally attack him with weapons and taijutsu. The civilians freshly enraged by the deaths of some of their fellow villagers assisted in the beating.

Little did anyone know but a large silver dog around Kuromaru's height if not a little larger was walking down the very road that led to this secluded area. This dog had silver fur, a flowing elegant tail and a ruff of fur around it's neck. The strange thing about this dog was it's red eyes with green slits. A blue moon was on it's forehead and magneta stripes were just behind it's mouth. **_'Hmmmm...this is the village where Kurami-chan was last seen...'_** Suddenly the dog smelled the scent of blood. _ **'Blood? What is going on here? I know humans have developed powers similar to some low-level demons now but this blood smells...young...'**_ Quickly the dog picked up the pace racing down the road and to any passerby it was just a silver blur. Something was drawing it towards a certain someone. Soon the dog came across a group of people who were beating on a young child, much to the dog's disgust. **_'What! Now humans are beating on their own children! That is not right!'_** The dog became angry and soon ran towards the area to help the boy.

Naruto never cried once as they beat him. He just took it a like a real man with no crying or whimpering. Soon the mob backed off to see their handy work. Naruto's left arm was twisted painfully but thanks to his tenant he'd be healed in a matter of hours if not minutes. His clothes were tattered and coated in his blood. But his glare never wavered. he was still standing without even been knocked over. Sure enough his wounds hissed and began closing, Naruto ignored the weird feeling of his bones realigning to their proper places.

A genin shivered. "I...I don't believe it! He didn't even flinch! This beating could take down even a Jonin!"

A civilian man screamed. "I knew it! Only a demon wouldn't be hurt! Plus he killed several innocent civilians!"

A chunin yelled. "Let's finish him quickly before he can kill us!"

The crowd gathered around Naruto ready to deliver the finishing blow.

When suddenly a silver blur shot throughout the crowd and several people suddenly fell to the ground dead. They had some limbs taken out as well.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

A large silver dog soon made it's entrance known. The ripped out limbs were in it's mouth. But the dog spat them out in disgust. The limbs looked melted.

The people that were left screamed.

"It's a dog! And it's defending the damn demon!"

"Let's kill it and bring it's corpse to the Inuzuka Clan!"

The mob soon charged foolishly to their deaths as the dog easily tore through all of them. Several people were mauled so badly that they died right away. People had their guts ripped out, their manhoods destroyed, even their heads crushed beneath the dog's paws. To their surprise and horror the dog's saliva released a green mist which was revealed to be highly acidic and poisonous when it melted several people down into bloody puddles. Soon where a whole mob once stood there was nothing left but a big bloody puddle laying in the middle of the road. Somehow ANBU came and rescued the two Genin and got out.

Naruto wasn't scared if anything he was impressed. The poison in the area had no effect on him whatsoever. Within him a demonic female voice whispered. **_'Gina-chan...it's been a century or two since I've last seen you...'_**

Then Naruto fell to one knee with blood dribbling from his mouth. Naruto's wounds were much more severe than he originally thought as they spilled out blood. The jinchuriki cursed with a dark scowl to match his glare. "Damn it... It seems they managed to hurt me more than I expected this time...I'll have to wait for my wounds to heal more." Naruto managed to hobble all the way to the road that lead into the area and leaned against a tree to wait for his family to come home.

The silver dog walked up to him. Surprised by the fact that a five year old was actually using strong language.

Naruto noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The dog stopped right in front of him and lowered its head looking at him in wonder.

Then to Naruto's intrigue, the majestic canine actually spoke back and in a feminine voice. " **Sorry...I'm just surprised that a child would know such language..."**

Naruto shrugged ignoring the feeling of his arm healing and realigning itself back to normal. "When an entire village hates you then you tend to pick up a few things..."

 **"I see...and what is your name young one?"**

Naruto didn't know why but he could sense that this dog was special and not just because of it's ability to talk or unique size. He introduced himself. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am also interested in knowing your name...I'll assume by your voice that you're female?"

The dog actually blushed slightly. " **Indeed I am a girl...My name is Gina Taisho Naruto and as you can probably tell I'm not your run-of-the-mill dog." _'What is it about this boy? Something about him is drawing me to him...'_**

"Yes. I can sense much greater power within you than even from those dogs the Inuzuka clan utlize."

Gina tilted her head. **"Inuzuka clan?"**

"It is one of the many clans in this wretched _village_ that despises my very exsistence," The boy said the word village like he was spitting out something rotten.

 **"Can you tell me why?"** Gina asked. Naruto didn't understand why but he felt as if he could trust Gina so he told her the story of his birth and what happened on that day.

Gina was taken off-guard completely. _ **'If he has the Kyuubi then that means...Kurami-chan is sealed with him! But if that's the case then he's saved this village from her wrath, so why does the village hate him? Did Kurami-chan really cause that much damage?'**_

* * *

Konoha Gates

Two chunin were guarding the gates when they saw someone approaching and approaching fast. A tall beautiful woman with long bright red hair tied in a ponytail with two long bangs framing her face (mission hairstyle), violet eyes, and wearing a Jonin vest, ANBU style pants, sandels, and a blue shirt was seen racing towards the gates. She had very well-endowed breasts that easily rivaled Tsunade's famed figure. She was running at a very fast pace towards the gates using her chakra to increase her speed, her headband gleaming proudly on her forehead, it wasn't the symbol of Konoha but rather a simple swirl the symbol of her homeland. She had threatened Sarutobi to allow her to wear a headband with her old homeland symbol on it. Her uniform was coated in blood but it wasn't her own. This woman was Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki the mother of Mito and Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki. Nor was Kushina alone, for running right beside her was her eldest child. Mito was now 18 with the same long red hair and exotic violet eyes as her mother and her mother's fair skin tone. Blond highlights were visible in her hair with the right light. She also wore a Jonin Flask jacket which hugged her slim form perfectly. The top was pushed out by her large breasts which rivaled her mother's. Her Konoha headband was wrapped around her left biceps. And of course waiting for them was her youngest child and only son Naruto.

They had easily completed their A-ranked mission in just an hour and rushed back here. However, some stupid bandits actually thought that two powerful Uchiha and Uzumaki kunoichi would be easy pickings and attacked them on the way back to the village.

The two chunin bowed to Kushina, fearing her wrath.

"Um...Welcome back Kushina-sama..." One Chunin said with a shiver.

Kushina stopped and spoke impassively. "Jonin Kushina Uzumaki returning from the assassination mission in Kusa No Kuni."

"Of course Kushina-sama...you may go right in..." The other replied shakily.

Kushina ran through the gates into the village followed by her daughter. All she wanted to do was to go home and see her youngest child. She despised the fact that the council would keep her away from her baby so long with these missions. She knew that if they found a way to get Naruto outside they would take advantage of it and attempt to kill him. If it weren't for the fact that she'd have Hunter-nin on her trail, she would take her children away from this hellhole after slaughtering every civilian and all the other clans in this slimeball and hanging them by their entrails from the hokage tower for all people who visit to see. Kushina would bide her time and wait for the chance for her and her family to escape from Konohagakure.

' _Naru-kun...just hold on sweetie, I'm coming,'_ She thought with worry and determination.

 _'Otouto-kun...please be safe...'_ Mito had the same thought of her little brother.

Just then the two Uzumaki females stopped as they heard several people complaining. They saw two men muttering about something.

One guy muttered. "We were so close to killing the demon brat this time! Yet the creature didn't even flinch as we gave it the justice it deserved! It mocked us with it's healing! It even killed more innocent civilians before the brave shinobi overpowered it!"

A second guy nodded. "Yeah then this dog probably another demon defended the beast and killed the others! I lost my best friends today!" He clenched his fists and growled. "That demon has summoned one of his minions! He will die someday I'll make sure of it!" Unfortunately for him two certain red heads just happened to overhear the conversation.

A red blur suddenly rushed at the two men and slammed them hard into the wall using kunai to pierce their arms and legs to pin them to the wall. The two men were pinned by several kunai embedded in their hands, feet, legs, and arms... the kunai were driven in so deeply that they came out the other side into the wall.

The first guy groaned in agony. "Ugh...who hit us?" He looked only to wish he hadn't for right in front of them was a VERY pissed off Kushina Uzumaki. her EMS was glowing and spinning wildly. The two men cowered under her angry glare. A shadow soon covered them.

The two men looked up to see a massive dark crimson-purple demonic creature hovering above Kushina it surrounded her fully manifested landing on the ground with a boom...a massive demonic looking humanoid with four arms the second pair branching from the first, the Susanoo the most powerful ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan. The two scared men were held trapped by one of the Susanoo's hands each. They couldn't budge even an inch as the hands began to crush them. Several civilians were shaking at the sight of the massive chakra humanoid.

Kushina growled out. "What...the...hell...did...you...bastards...do...to...my...baby?!" The Susanoo roared in reaction to Kushina's rage.

"W-W-W-We just beat the boy a little to teach him a lesson...but he d-d-d-didn't even flinch! He even killed some of our friends!" One of the men choked out coughing up blood.

Kushina's eyes widened worried for her sochi. _'Naru-kun..._ ' She quickly drew two more kunai and made sure to really drive them into the men's crotches. Before ripping them out quite painfully, these two would never have children ever. Their manhoods were destroyed far beyond even Tsunade's skills to fix. The two men would've screamed if it weren't for the crushing force on their bodies.

The men weakly begged the enraged sadistic mother.

"P-P-Please Kushina-sama! Have mercy on us!"

"Y-Y-Yeah please! We're sorry that we tried to hurt Naruto!"

Kushina looked at them with a cold sadistic look and increased the crushing pressure of her Susanoo's grip. "Why would I ever show mercy to fools who nearly kill my youngest child? My Sochi means the world to me, you _people_ are a threat to him and I end all threats to my baby." She smiled evilly at the frightened men. "And do not speak my son's name you worms! You are not worthy to even utter my sochi's name!" Kushina's grin turned psychotic and with a flick of her wrist, the two men were crushed to death by the Susanoo's hands. Blood and entrails dripped from the hands and landed on the ground with a sickening squlech.

Several people who witnessed the cruel murder ran for their homes screaming in terror.

Kushina dismissed her Susanoo and burned the remains with a quick katon jutsu. She turned to her daughter. "Come on we have to find Naru-kun!"

"Right Kaa-chan!" Mito replied.

Both Kushina and Mito ran following the blood scent to get to their beloved Naruto.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

The boy felt his wounds now healed enough so he could move again. So he got up but the blood was still on his clothes. Naruto shrugged not even caring about the blood on his clothes. He suddenly sensed two familiar chakra signatures heading this way. Naruto turned his head to the east. "It would appear that Okaa-chan and Onee-chan are back."

Gina looked to where Naruto was looking and saw two red heads with violet eyes, obviously kunoichi by their clothes running down the road straight at them. They were also related to not only each other but to Naruto as well, Gina could tell as their scents smelled similar to his. They were obviously his family.

The older red head ran straight towards Naruto. The woman instantly hugged Naruto tightly. " Oh Naru-kun! My little Naru-kun! Thank goodness you're okay Sochi!" Then she smelled blood and looked to see her son's clothes decorated in blood. She stepped back to study him her worries overriding her common sense. "Naru-kun! You're coated in blood! I swear I will kill them all!" She was flipping out.

Naruto watched as his mother fussed over him. He sighed he did love his mother but she could be just so dramatic some times.

Gina sweatdropped. **_'Wow...talk about an overprotective mother...'_**

Naruto calmed his mother by running his fingers through her hair. "Kaa-chan, calm down...they just caught me off-guard that's all...they had a reverse summoning scroll in order to get me."

Kushina turned her face slightly away so her son wouldn't see her blushing and she was enjoying the wonderful sensation of her son's fingers running through her hair. _'Naru-kun...'_ "Well I'm just glad you're safe sweetie." She smiled towards him before noticing Gina. "Naru-kun...Who's dog is this?"

Naruto replied. "No one's Kaa-chan, she belongs to no one...She just came to me..."

Gina nodded and spoke. " **That's right miss..."**

Kushina looked to the dog with a smile. "Kushina...Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki!" She bowed to the dog in gratitude. "Thank you for helping my sochi against those people. He means the world to me and I'd be devastated if anything ever happened to him."

Gina smiled well as good as a dog could smile. " **You're welcome...I just cannot stand to see a young child being beaten to death...it's not right!"**

Mito nodded. "I agree, but still words can't describe how grateful we are to you for helping my otouto."

So the family went home and invited Gina to stay with them.

 **Uzumaki Compound a few hours later**

Naruto was called by Gina to his room. She claimed to have a surprise for him.

Naruto was just a little curious. He opens his door and looked at the inside of his room ...for their sitting on his bed was a practical goddess...Naruto was speechless just looking at the beautiful woman on his bed.

She had long flowing silver hair that flowed all the way to the bed, her ears were pointed. Her outfit was VERY form fitting and revealing...the top of her cloth was slightly slides off same as Mei, seemingly hanging from her shoulders revealing them and accenting her very large breasts (Larger than Tsunade's)...and she didn't have any sleeves...but she wore sort of detached sleeves of a kimono they are attached from the middle of her arm... the Kimono also had a slit to the side of her leg to reveal some of her long legs and to not hinder her movement... Her eyes were a beautiful amber-golden color with slits. Two magneta stripes similar to the Inuzuka marks decorated her face only smaller and she had four of them. Two under each eye. Two more magneta stripes were on her eyelids heavily resembling permanent eyeshadow. Her lips were a beautiful cherry red color. Her nails were sharp and pointed, they seemed to be more like claws and looked as if they had permanent red nailpolish. On each of her wrists were two final magneta stripes for a total of six stripes. A Prussian blue crescent moon was seen on her forehead. Naruto noticed what appeared to be a long thick pelt of fur wrapped around her midsection about 2 times and it stopped to just a little below her breasts.

Naruto was now showing a slight interest in the goddess before him as he had never seen such a beautiful woman before aside from his mother and sister. She was simply goregous, way prettier than any of those Inuzuka women he had seen trying to kill him, those Inuzuka females were much to feral looking for his eyes. Especially their tomboy leader Tsume.

The silver haired woman noticed Naruto's surprised expression and smiled. "Well Naruto-kun...what do you think of my human form? Surprised?"

Silence is all she got for an answer as Naruto studied her via his calm cool gaze..before Naruto spoke. "Human form? I knew you were special Gina...what are you exactly?"

Gina then told Naruto all about what she was. She waited to his reaction and then she felt a small hand gently carassing her cheek. Gina saw Naruto looking at her with a slight tenderness that was hidden with his cold gaze.

The young boy spoke in a very slight caring tone shocking the Inugami queen. "Gina...you are without a doubt one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the honor of seeing, your abilities of transformation are the best I've ever seen...they're real and not an illusion like the shinobi's are. Your skills are unmatched as well...I can tell that you're really strong in battle Gina...I would love to see you in combat sometime..."

Gina immediately felt a warm feeling flooding her entire being from listening to his truly sincere words. She had gotten compliments from males before but never about her abilities...the past men only complimented her body. Gina felt her face heating up fast...she was a new shade of red by the time a few minutes passed. Gina also enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's hands on her skin and when she felt him stop and let go the Inugami queen was saddened. Gina held her face blushing up a brand new storm of red. She now knew what the feeling was...she had found the man who will one day father her pups! Her destined mate! The only problem was right now he was much too young for any intimate actions. Also Gina feared how her father the Inu no Taisho might react or kami forbid how her otoutos Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would react. Her little brothers always chased off potential suitors...at his current age, there was no way Naruto stood a chance against them both.

 **Timeskip A year later**

Naruto is now 6 years old and even stronger than when he was 5. He and Gina have gotten a bit closer in that year. Though Naruto has noticed a change in her behavior such being a little shy around him especially in her human form. She's gone having left to meet with her father, who Naruto learned was as famous as the nine bijuu themselves. She left just a day ago.

Naruto was thinking of her actions yesterday. They were strange for him. His mother and sister were getting ready to go a mission given to them, just today. Naruto shook his head in amusement as he heard his mother cursing the council to the lowest pits of hell.

 _'Okaa-chan you can be so immature sometimes.'_ Naruto then thought back to a day ago.

 _Flashback one day ago_

 _Gina was alone with Naruto. The two were just having a nice conversation although, Naruto noticed Gina's face heating up when she made eye contact with him. Just then a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of the room and soon standing before the two was a medium sized white dog. Gina recognized the dog as one of her father's many messagers._

 _The dog bowed to her. "My queen, Taisho-sama has summoned you for a meeting with him. He wishes to see you."_

 _Gina nodded but she looked to Naruto. **'I don't want to leave Naruto-kun but I can't just turn away father...'** The Inugami queen was conflicted, but eventually decided to go see what her father wanted. So she knelt down to Naruto's level and pulled him into a warm embrace. Gina nuzzled against his neck inhaling his scent. She raised her head to his ear and whispered. "Sorry Naruto-kun...I have to go and see my father...But I promise I'll be back as soon as possible..."_

 _Naruto nods. "Okay Gina-chan, I'll be waiting..."_

 _Gina smiled and separated from him and went over to her father's messager. Then she became a blue orb along with the dog and flew out the window into the sky._

 _End Flashback_

Kushina was grumbling about the council while pacing back and forth. She was outraged by their auadacity to give them a mission. Kushina growled in her mind. _'Those bastards! How dare they just up and present us with another mission!'_ The red-haired beauty contemplated beheading a few civilians and non-clan shinobi to vent her frustrations out. The thought of their pathetic cries of mercy brought a dark sadistic grin onto her face. Mito knew what her mother was thinking and walked over to her.

The younger Uzumaki woman whispered. "Kaa-san, want me to help?" The same dark grin appearing on her own features. "I'm really good with my genjutsu...even that little bitch Kurenai Yuhi is nothing compared to me..." Mito knew that Kurenai Yuhi was jealous of her own superior looks and skills. The crimson eyed bitch even had the nerve to try and kill her beloved otouto Naruto with a genjutsu. Too bad because of the Kyuubi and his own unique dojutsu, Naruto was practically immune to genjutsu. Mito took great pleasure in tormenting the little bitch with her own genjutsu.

Naruto looked up as his mother looked down at him with worry and then she hugged him tightly to her. His head was being mushed in between her breasts...lucky little bastard.

Kushina cried. "Oh my little Naru-kun! I'm so sorry! But we're being forced to perform an S-ranked mission! I'm just scared something will happen to you while we're gone!"

Naruto managed to pull his head from his mother's cleavage and assured her. "Kaa-chan, I promise you nothing will take me away from you. I won't allow it."

Mito snatched her brother from her mother and hugged him too. "Kaa-san quit hogging otouto-kun! Let others have a turn!"

Kushina glared at her daughter. _'How dare she interupt my alone time with Naru-kun!'_

Naruto just stared calmly wondering what's come over his mother and sister these past 6 months. But he was feeling a dark possessive feeling towards them as if they were his alone.

Mito released her young brother. "We'll try to complete the mission fast otouto-kun and be back home as soon possible."

Naruto nodded. "Okay Nee-chan and don't worry I'll make sure to stay either in the house or in the shadows if I do go out."

Kushina smiled. "We'll be back later Naru-kun," She closed her. Mito put her Jonin Vest on. Kushina opened her eyes her Eternal Mangekyou now activated. Her eyes spun and suddenly they were gone as if sucked into a void.

Naruto was impressed. _'Hmmm...quite an interesting technique I'm looking forward to learning it one day.'_

Hokage Tower mission reception

Sarutobi sensed a huge chakra suddenly appearing and in the blink of an eye. Kushina and her daughter Mito stood there.

The Sandaime smiled. "Ah Kushina-chan good to see you've arrived..."

Kushina crossed her arms over or rather under her generous bust. "Whatever _Hokage_ -sama...just what is this very important mission anyways? " She asked in a cold venomous tone.

"Why Kushina-chan, I thought you'd be happy with this one. You are to investigate the ruins of your former village Uzushiogakure and see if anything is left of your clan's jutsu..."

At the mention of her former village...Kushina's eyes widened. "You want me to explore a ruined land that I once called home for anything of my clan remaining?"

"That's right and don't worry about Naruto, I'll make sure he's well looked after." Sarutobi said in his most convincing tone...pathetic really even Lee would be able to sense the fake care in his tone. He views Naruto as nothing more than a tool for the village to prosper.

Kushina easily picked up on the false grandfatherly tone that she had be fooled by for her whole career. She snarled and before the ANBU could even stop her... Kushina had Sarutobi pinned against the wall of his office. Her Sharingan was spinning. She brought her other hand at his throat and her nails elongated into sharp deadly claws with an audible 'shink' sound. Kushina held her claws directly at Sarutobi's jugular vein. Her KI was so strong the ANBU fainted from sheer terror.

"Listen and listen GOOD...Sarutobi...your false promises aren't worth the dirt I clean off my sandels every day. I just know someone will try a half-baked attempt at killing Naru-kun and let me warn you...If anything and I mean anything bad befalls my son...I will kill not only those involved but every person in this whole damned village! Understand?" Kushina got a dark smirk on her face. "Maybe I'll start with...oh I don't know...your newborn grandson? I think his mother named him Konohamaru?"

Sarutobi's heart froze at that. "Y-You wouldn't..."

Kushina's smile turned even darker. "Try me old man...I will do anything to protect my sochi even if I must kill other people's children..."

Sarutobi shivered. "Alright...alright!"

Kushina released him and took the scroll. "Spread my message to the council." She turned to her daughter. "Let's go Mito-chan, this man's mere presence disgusts me."

Mito nodded. "Right kaa-san."

The Uzumaki duo vanished via Shunshin.

Sarutobi sighed and turned to the hidden ANBU. "You may go inform Fugaku that he and Kakashi can form the mob and as long as they don't kill the boy they may vent their anger."

The ANBU grinned. "Yes Hokage-sama! Right away sir!"

Later that day

Fugaku Uchiha was grinning wickedly. Hokage-sama had given him and Kakashi permission to hurt the demon and teach it it's proper place as their loyal weapon.

Kakashi was practically grinning under both his ANBU mask and face mask. Finally a chance to get revenge for the death of his beloved sensei and back at that red-haired bitch who seduced him or so he thinks. Kakashi thought evilly. _'Uzumaki bitch you will pay for seducing my sensei and having that abomination! I will kill him and deliver his corpse right to you! Then I will take your precious daughter and make her my little bitch!'_ His Sharingan eye was spinning. Soon they gathered towards the house.

Where a tall older man was waiting for them. He had long white spiky hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a strange outfit for a shinobi and a horned headband with the kanji of 'oil' on it. He also had red tear marks going down his eyes. This man was none other than Jiraiya, the Toad Sennin and Minato's former sensei. He absolutely hated Naruto for causing the death of his student even though Naruto was Minato's son, Jiraiya blamed Naruto for the death of his beloved pupil.

Jiraiya went through handseals. His hand covered in kanji glowed and then he placed his hands on the door. "Kai!" The house glowed and soon stopped to show the Security seals have been permanently removed. Jiraiya turned to the mob and nodded. "The security seals are gone...now go in there and avenge my student!"

Kakashi bowed. "You can count on us Jiraiya-sama! The demon will not survive this day!"

He then kicked open the door. Naruto knew they were coming and knew they had help from a fuinjutsu master. The young boy looked at them so impassively even the country of Yuki No kuni would seem warm.

Kakashi removed his mask and shivered at the boy's look. _'No way can this freak be related to Minato-sensei! Sensei always was kind to everyone and he always smiled!'_

Fugaku then lunged at Naruto with a kunai. "Your bitch of a mother isn't here right now to save you this time demon nor is your sister! Because we council members sent them on a hard mission that will take all day! But we only need these few hours!" He then stabbed Naruto into the arm with his kunai before pinning him to the floor with more kunai. The boy didn't even flinch as the kunai pierced his flesh and held him to the floor immobilized.

Soon the rest of the mob piled in and the torture began. Yet once again Naruto refused to even flinch as they beat him down really hard. This time they were aiming to kill. Soon Naruto was beaten into unconsciousness.

Fugaku shouted . "Now let's finish it off once and for all!"

The mob roared in agreement. The two genin Iruka and Mizuki attached paper bombs around their kunai and tossed them at the boy.

Fugaku went through handseals and inhaled. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique!" He breathed out a large fireball.

Kakashi went through handseals and placed his hand down. "This is for my sensei and Rin-chan demon!" blue Lightning began to crackle in his hand. "You should be honored demon I just learned this new jutsu a month ago and I couldn't bare testing it on a fellow human but you're not human! I call this...Lightning Edge!"

 **Mindscape**

Naruto walked down the halls of a giant sewer. He felt a great youki up ahead. Naruto soon came across a massive red gate with a paper tag with the kanji for 'Seal' on it as a lock.

The boy narrowed his eyes as a pair of giant red slitted eyes opened right in front of him. A large mouth filled with razor sharp fangs was below the eyes in a dark grin. Naruto wasn't scared one bit of this giant creature before him.

The demon spoke. **"Welcome kit...I am the Kyuubi No Yoko the leader of the nine bijuu."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So you're alive Kyuubi No Yoko...So you were sealed within me and were once sealed in Kaa-chan."

The Kyuubi smirked. **"You're Kushi-chan's son alright kit, you are as brave and smart as she is."**

Naruto just stared unflinchingly at the fox demon.

Kyuubi's grin widened. **"Let's see if that bravery holds..."** The Kyuubi reached out with one claw and the massive claws barely missed Naruto's head as they smashed into the bars. The force not even fazing Naruto. The Kyuubi's grin got wider. **"Very impressive kit...you didn't react or flinch when my claws came close to killing you...I'm sure you are smart enough to know how I got here?"**

"Yes I even remember kaa-chan begging my _father_ not to seal you in me but he ignored her plea." The boy replied full of cold venom that sent a chill of both fear and lust lust down the giant fox's spine.

Kyuubi gasped at his words. _**'This boy...he's much darker than any human I've ever met! This darkness I've only felt once before when I was a young vixen...this boy feels similar to the Ten-Tails!'**_

Suddenly when the Kyuubi looked into Naruto's eyes, she saw something familiar. A massive shadow hovered over the boy and formed into a massive black wolf. Ten tails twice the length of the Kyuubi's swished behind the mighty beast. The wolf stood proudly behind Naruto with it's crimson eyes glowing in the damp sewer along with its third Rinnegan/Sharingan eye in its forehead.

"My _father_ has used both of us for his own selfish desire for power." Naruto said just as coldly as before.

Kyuubi agreed with the boy on that...the fact that she one of the most powerful of the kitsune, their very princess was released and used by that wretched Uchiha named Izuna and then the Yondaime sealing her inside his own newborn son for power was as big a disgrace as it could get. She wondered and feared how her mother the Kitsune Queen, would react to learning she got herself sealed not just once but three whole times! She had even befriended her vessels. She greatly feared her mother's reaction.

 **"Listen to me Naruto...you don't have to keep calling me Kyuubi No Yoko for that is just my title amongst the nine bijuu... call me by my birth and real name Kurami and you must wake up now and free yourself, they're going to kill you and I will give you as much as my power as you can handle…"** Kurami was silenced as Naruto walked right up to the gate. He reached for the paper and began to remove it. Until...an arm grabbed his keeping him from going any further.

The cold boy narrowed his eyes as he saw an older version of himself gripping his arm. The man wore a Jonin vest, black pants, and a white cloak with red flames on it...this man was the Yondaime Hokage and his _father_ Minato Namikaze.

Kurami roared angrily. **"GRAAAH! YONDAIME COME HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART!"**

Minato replied. "Not the best invitation so no thanks."

Naruto felt the man lift him up and leap away from the gate.

Minato spoke full of relief. "That was a close call!" He smiled at Naruto only to get a dark cold look in return.

"What do YOU want?" The boy asked in such a sinister tone even Orochimaru would flinch and yet this blond idiot was oblivious to his son's unmatched hatred of him.

"Listen my son, don't listen to that demon it's trying to corrupt you..." Minato tried to explain.

Naruto pushed Minato away. "Do not touch me again Yondaime...I don't want you anywhere near me and don't call me your son I am nothing of the sort, you are nothing but a sperm donor to my mother...how did you get inside my mind?"

Minato's smile never left his face. "I poured a small bit of my chakra into the seal as a safety precaution incase you ever hit the eight tails of the Kyuubi's power."

"Get out..."

Minato looked confused. "What?"

Naruto's dojutsu activated and began to spin. "Get out of my mind now...You're not welcome here..." As soon as those words left Naruto's lips. Minato's chakra began to fade the 'remnant' of him soon fading away into nothing. Naruto then went back in front of the gate and tore the paper seal off with ease. He held the paper in his hands. Soon he was being surrounded by a black youki and began floating backwards into what looked like a pure black vortex. Kurami felt herself fading out of the mindscape...she was free once again. Kurami disappeared and the sewer was enveloped in pure darkness.

Outside

The jutsu and kunai came close to Naruto before a pitch-black dark aura rose up from his prone body. The kunai exploded when they touched the aura and the fireball was extingushed. The mob was horrified as the black energy increased in intensity soon forming a cyclonic shape around Naruto it swirled faster and faster.

Kakashi paled as his Sharingan saw nothing but swirling darkness. He knew what would happen from that mission when the Iwa-nin who placed a genjutsu on his late teammate Rin Nohara. The ANBU captain yelled. "Get out! it's about to explode!"

Sure enough the mob tried to clear out but they just couldn't get out in time and the house exploded as if many exploding tags had gone off all at the same time...the house was greatly destroyed and the mob had been blown away from the boy.

The ruins were more destroyed by the powerful aura around Naruto. He was now free of his restraints and all his wounds had healed. The boy was on his feet transforming. Several people had suffered third-degree burns. Kakashi got lucky somehow but still suffered painful burns. Iruka and Mizuki were crying like little babies cause their burns hurt like hell.

The frightened and wounded mob also saw a very familiar red energy suddenly appearing right beside him and beginning to take on a sphere shape.

Naruto's sharp canines elongated into full blown fangs...his sharp nails were fully developed very deadly claws...His whisker marks disappeared telling everyone that Naruto was a jinchuriki no more...but a full-fledged demon and to complete the changes. Wolf-ears sprouted on the top of his head as his hair lengthened and covered where his human ears once were...his hair gained black streaks at the tips and even a few bangs turned black...to finalize his ancension to demonhood, from his tail bone sprouted 3 black wolf tails with blonde at the tips his eyes stayed mostly the same but near his pupils there was a black-blue hue which seemed to make his slit pupils look bigger.

The red youki had now formed a large dome and a silhouette was forming inside becoming more feminine in shape.

The silhouette spread it's arms and soon the red dome dispelled revealing a woman of unnatural beauty and the clothes she wore both covered and complimented her curvaceous body. This woman was a goddess unrivaled by anyone except her best friend Gina and her former hosts Mito (In her prime) and Kushina, and of course only beaten in looks by her mother Kimiko. She had long blood-red hair and some fringes covered her left eye and her right eye was a gorgeous ruby-red that made those of Kurenai Yuhi look plain and dull. Her hair stretched all the way down to her ankles... her hair was unique in the fact that some blonde highlights and streaks ran through it. She wore the same outfit as Gina... but this one was red and had golden fox designs all over it. This goddess was none other than Kurami the Kyuubi No Yoko and Kitsune Princess in the living flesh.

Kurami saw the many scared humans. She smirked baring her fangs. "How nice it is to be free again!" She licked her lips excited and ready to cause some carnage...but her attention turned to the now demonized Naruto who looked to be on the verge of passing out from the stress of breaking the seal and awakening his dark demonic powers. But before he did he managed to give the mob one final dark glare that scared them out of their wits. Naruto passed out but Kurami caught him before he fell. The fox princess looked to the mob.

Kakashi groaned. "Ugh. Huh?" He saw Naruto passed out realizing his chances, Kakashi got to his feet and quickly charged forward. "It's asleep now's the perfect time to kill the demon!" He drew his ANBU katana aiming to behead Naruto. "DIE DEMON! I'LL AVENGE MINATO-SENSEI!" He swung his blade.

But then Kurami easily caught the blade with one hand without any resistance.

Kakashi growled. "Woman! Let me kill this monster!"

"Foolish humans, you never were a smart bunch...getting the container mixed up with the contained...how your race survives is beyond me..." Kurami said with disgust. "You thought he was the Kyuubi? I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken...that title..." Red youki came out and covered her entire form, her nails turned into sharp claws, Her ears became fox-ears, her fangs lengthened, and her signature 9 tails sprouted behind her and snaked around her body. **"Is mine! I AM the almighty Kyuubi who you humans fear and despise so much...Naruto-kun is something much greater than me! He is the future ruler of Makai!"**

Those words froze the mob. This woman in front of them was the great demon fox they hated and feared all this time but that means...oh hell they are offically screwed in so many ways. Looks like the Shinigami will be getting a gift load of many souls today. Kurami noticed several people back away and try to run. But due to their burns inflicted by Naruto's deadly youki they can't move too well. Kurami raised her arms and aimed her hands out at the group. Red and blue bubbles gathered in front of her hands. Soon the bubbles fused into a large orb that suddenly shrunk and the ground beneath it cratered deeply due to the level of compressed youki. As expected of the Kyuubi herself.

Kakashi watched in pure terror. _'No..that's way too much chakra! It's enough to kill even me! I have to get out of here!'_ He saw several terrified people looking to him for protection even the usually arrogant Fugaku was scared out of his wits. The last Hatake clenched his fists. "No! I can't let the demon just kill them like this!" He flashed through handseals and slammed his hands onto the ground. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" Kakashi raised up a brown wall of earth that had five dog heads on it.

Kurami scoffed at the punydefense. No way would some puny earth wall ever stop her Tailed Beast Ball. Kurami fired a red ball of youki at them. The raw power ball cratered the ground as it traveled towards the shinobi at the speed of sound...it cut through the air as well.

Kakashi charged more chakra into his earth wall. But it just wasn't enough as the powerful bomb overpowered the wall and enevopled them in a bright orange explosion. The civilians and even the ninja screamed as the powerful chakra burned them.

Kurami turned into a much smaller version of her full fox form in a flash of fire... placed Naruto onto her back using her tails...then she suddenly rushed off through the gates out of Konoha so fast no one saw nothing but a red blur flying through the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, DBZ, or Inuyasha! I own the OCs!

Warnings: there are Yuri and lemon scenes in this story starting in this chapter! Don't like skip the lemon or stopping reading altogether but don't ruin it for others! Also any Mikoto fans out there please don't flame me, but her _husband_ kills her before the 'Massacre.'

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Massacres and academy graduations**

After Kurami left the village with her former vessel, it was chaos in the village. The mob of civilians were all dead...killed by the Tailed Beast Ball. Fugaku had several chakra burns on his person and he growled angrily. "Damn that demon!" Looks like he'll be taking his frustration tonight out on his wife Mikoto and their daughter, those poor innocent girls.

Kakashi swore. "I will kill you demon brat and your bitch of a mother too...this I vow on my sensei's grave!" His lone Sharingan eye morphed into a three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel, and then returns to the normal three tomoe form. Kakashi covered it with his headband and went home to rest and recover.

Kakashi never saw the figure watching him on one of the buildings. This figure wore a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-coloured pants, a long green scarf and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it, and similar plates on his upper arms. He had blue (black in the manga) nail polish on his fingers and toes. He wore this outfit under his Akatsuki cloak and also wears a purple ring, which bears the kanji for "jewel" or "sphere" (玉, _gyoku_ ), on his left thumb. His face was obscured by an orange mask with a black flame and through the eyehole on the left side, a single fully matured Sharingan eye glowed as it suddenly changed to his Mangekyou Sharingan which was the same design as Kakashi's as the Sharingan Kakashi now wields was originally this man's own left eye. His hair was long and black resembling Mirada's hairstyle.

"Kakashi-teme you fool, Nee-chan would never let you kill her son nor will I allow it and _Sensei_ can rot in hell for using Nee-chan like that. Rin-chan was the only good thing about that team. And you murdered her...I'll make sure to kill you for that." He said in a cold voice. The cloaked figure vanished leaving behind no trace of his presence.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen felt the familiar youki and shivered. _'Oh-no! The seal has it been broken! No I must get Naruto and check the seal!_ ' He summoned his ANBU with a snap of his fingers.

the Lead ANBU bowed. "You called us Hokage-sama?"

"Go investigate what happened out there and bring Naruto back!" Hiruzen ordered sternly.

"YES SIR!" The ANBU scattered.

Sarutobi inhaled from his pipe to calm down. But he was mad he had seen the whole murder attempt from his crystal orb. _'Those fools! I told them to only break the boy not try to kill him! Now, everything could be in jeopardy!'_ He was suddenly reminded of Kushina's threat earlier and paled, she would be utterly furious. _'I can't let Kushina find out! I must get Naruto under my command!'_ Hiruzen looked to the picture of Minato. _'Oh Minato, our plans could be in jeopardy due these circumstances!'_ The picture seemed to scowl as if Minato was telling Sarutobi not to give up hope. Naruto would brought under control.

Sarutobi smiled. "You're right Minato we can't give up! He's our ultimate weapon and we will gain control of him!" The picture seemed to suddenly lighten up again with Minato's award-winning grin.

 **Forest**

Kurami ran through the forest with Naruto on her back in a smaller version of her fox form. She looked back at him. **_'You've impressed me Naruto...you stood up to me in my full sized demon form without any fear...maybe you're...the one I've been looking for...'_** Soon she came across a hollowed out tree. She waved her tails and the tree shimmered and changed into one of her many hidden dens in the area. She walked inside and the illusion reapplied itself. She took Naruto to her bed and placed him on it. Kurami returned to her human form but left her fox features out. The kitsune princess sat down besides Naruto. She reached out and stroked his hair, surprisingly Naruto seemed to rest peacefully despite all he's been through.

 _'To think Naruto-kun is the future Ten-Tails...He just might be my chosen mate who I've been searching for my whole life...'_ Kurami blushed at the thoughts she was having towards Naruto who was but a child and yet already way more mature than anyone his age. She was much older than he was and yet his sheer iron will and maturity were really appealing to her.

Kurami had always been searching for that special person for her. She and Gina were the best of friends basically sisters and some people who knew them have spread rumors that they were lovers, not true although they were very close to each other. Kurami knew she and Gina were considered goddesses among their kinds and had many male and Yami forbid female admirers...however, the thought of one of those irritating morons actually being their destined mate was utterly ridiculous. They wanted a person who could be a challenge to them, even put them in their place from time to time. Naruto fits the bill being the future king of demons. It didn't hurt if their chosen male happened to have more power than them. something Naruto had in spades and would grow into as he was trained.

Kurami suddenly sensed several chakra signatures heading in their direction. _'So the old fool sends his forces after us? I'll let them come...more fun for me.'_ She smirked evilly before snapping her fingers taking down the illusion on her den, yet real slowly so they would foolishly believe their own release took it down fully.

The ANBU looked around for any clue to where their weapon was. Suddenly they sensed a great and familiar youki. They went to the deepest part of the forest where they saw what appeared to be a hollowed out tree. One ANBU clasped his hands together. "KAI!" The area shimmered and revealed a strange holed out grove. It was a den.

The Anbu smirked behind their masks...which were of a Pig, Snake, Ram, and bear.

"That's where the demon is," Bear said venomously.

"Yeah Hokage-sama said to bring the brat back," Pig groaned.

"But he never said in what condition," Snake said in a sadistic tone cracking his knuckles.

Ram chuckled. "This will be fun!"

They all grinned evilly behind their masks and ran into the den. Not knowing they were running straight to their doom…They were walking right into Kurami's trap.

Kurami stood up with an evil gleam in her visible crimson eye. _'I do believe I have some unwelcome guests...'_ She walked out of the room to greet them.

The Anbu then stopped as they detected someone heading straight towards them. Then a beautiful red haired woman walked into their path. blonde highlights and streaks ran through her hair. Her outfit seemed to show off her curvaceous form... if not for her extra features, she'd be the most perfect woman they ever laid eyes on. The red fox ears tipped with blonde or the nine tails trailing behind her like snakes, and the visible glowing red slit eye... they knew what she was and that they were done for...they walked straight into hell.

Kurami smirked at the Anbu baring her sharp fangs. "Well, it seems I have unwanted guests in my house...don't you know that it's rude to enter a lady's home without permission?" She lifted one hand and a blue flame orb formed in her palm. "I'll show you what I do to unwanted guests." She raised her hand and aiming the growing fireball right in their direction. It crackled as it grew more intense and larger. The heat started to melt the floor and the ANBU were sweating behind their masks.

The Anbu shivered...they just walked straight into the lion's den or should they say fox's den?

Kurami incinerated them all with a quick blast of her Kitsune-Bi. Nothing of them remained not even ashes. After killing the Anbu,Kurami returned to her room to watch over the sleeping Naruto. But she sent out one of her messenger kitsune to inform Naruto's family of his whereabouts beforehand.

 **Uzushiogakure ruins**

Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki was downright furious. She and her daughter were fighting off Konoha's Anbu and Danzo's Ne Anbu who had apparently been waiting for them here. It was an ambush set by the council! Just as she suspected, the former jinchuriki swore that as soon as they dealt with this mess, they would head back to Konoha. Kushina was getting a bad feeling that something was happening to her Naruto. There were 10 normal Anbu and 10 Ne Anbu, so Twenty Anbu in all. The fools had no idea they were challenging the daughter of Mirada Uchiha. Kushina had inherited her mother's Uchiha blood just as strongly as she inherited her father's Uzumaki blood, she was the most powerful Uzumaki since her late distant relative Mito, whom she named her daughter after.

The Anbu threw several kunai with paper bombs attached to their ends. The kunai struck the ground in front of the two Uzumaki females and the tags set off in a huge explosion, smoke raising high.

a rat-masked Anbu landed. "Well, I guess that's end of the demon's little family."

A monkey masked Anbu agreed with a cruel laugh. "Yeah! It was too easy! They were so easy to beat! How that red-haired bitch managed to seduce Yondaime-sama is beyond me!"

A third Anbu with a horse mask licked his lips in a lecherous manner. "I think she's hot! Hey maybe if she survived I can have a go at both her and her daughter?"

Rat and Monkey shook their heads. "Pervert,"

An ox-masked Anbu blanched. "Disgusting, why would you want to even touch that demon's mother and sister! Besides they're ashes!"

Horse chuckled perversely. "So what if they're related to the demon brat? Uzumaki is quite a looker, I'm not surprised that Yondaime-sama fell for her!"

Just then an extremely evil chakra was felt by them. A huge purple ribcage was surrounding Kushina with two bony arms crossed in a blocking position. Her daughter Mito stood behind her, they were completely unharmed.

The ANBU were stunned.

"What!"

"No way!"

"I-It couldn't be!"

"Impossible! Those were direct hits how could they survive!"

The Ne Anbu watched in shock and terror frozen by the sheer evil feeling of this chakra. It was just pure unrestrained malice.

Kushina had her head down with her eyes shadowed. She slowly raised her head revealing her EMS glowing bright crimson, those powerful eyes haunting the ANBU's vision, even through their masks. More chakra bones then formed and grew into the shape of a humanoid skeleton made of purple chakra. Then muscle and skin formed on the demonic looking humanoid..it had six fingers like all Susanoo on all four of its hands, its second pair of arms branching out from the first.

The ANBU watched in terror as the entire being now materialized and rose up to its full massive height around Kushina protecting her and her daughter as they were now inside the gem in its head. A massive demonic purple humanoid its head gains a long tengu nose and two lines running down from its mouth to its chin area, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides. (Think Madara's Susanoo but purple like Sasuke's). It had sheathed swords on its hips which it took one and unsheathed the chakra blade.

Kushina gazed down at her opponents with a look of absolute bloodlust, her hands were flexing testing out their new claws, her canine teeth were much more prominent and more favored fangs in appearance. Her eyes gained black outlines around them almost like eyeshadow, her hair grew more wild as the dark whisker like marks appeared on her face again with orange chakra coming off her. Her battle lust completely overtook her mind. Her Eternal Mangekyou glowed maliciously at them with a slit in the middle of the design.

 **"So, this was all just a trap just as I expected from you council worshipping temes, you wanted us gone for the day so you could try to murder my little Naru-kun, and now I will destroy you all."** Susanoo moves and raise its sword up...It rose over the ANBU ready to crush them to a pulp. Kushina's KI rose, paralyzing the Anbu in pure terror they couldn't move even an inch, they were completely frozen in fear. Even the Ne Anbu were frozen unable to even budge, as the giant purple blade was now an inch away from crushing them into bloody paste on the ground.

But then Mito looked at her and she stopped her actions. The Uzumaki heiress pleaded with a pout. "Kaa-chan, can I kill them please? I want to do it for Otouto-kun!" She gave her mother the puppy dog eyes.

Kushina giggled. "How, can I deny my musume's wishes?" She nodded with a gentle smile as her demonic features retracted to normal. "Of course you may musume-chan, when you're finished please bring their heads to me." She dispelled her Susanoo, they both landed elegantly on the ground before the ANBU. Kushina deactivated her dojutsu revealing her lovely violet eyes.

Mito smiled. "Right Kaa-chan this is for Otouto-kun," the younger Uzumaki a ran straight at the ANBU who were paralyzed by her mother's dark chakra and demonic KI. It was over in an instant barrage of kunai slashes...all the Anbu and Ne Anbu were now dead and decapitated. There were about twenty heads in all. Mito took out a large sealing scroll and sealed all the heads in it and brought the scroll to her mother.

Kushina smiled and took the scroll full of heads from her daughter. "Thank you Musume-chan." She turned back to the bodies and destroyed them with a quick katon jutsu. "Come on Mito-chan, let's get back to Konoha and give that old bastard a piece of our minds, then let's make sure Naru-kun's alright!" A worried look on her face was seen from thinking about what horrible torture they're probably putting her son through right now.

"Hai Kaa-san!" Mito exclaimed equally as worried as her mother. Soon they vanished via Uzu-Shunshin heading straight back towards Konohagakure.

* * *

 **Hidden Palace**

A blue orb of light appeared at the palace and reformed into Gina and the dog named Ace who was one of her father's massager dogs.

Ace looked to Gina and bowed. **"Taisho-sama awaits you in his study Gina-sama."**

Gina nodded. "Thank you Ace...It's been a long time since I've last spoken to father." She entered the palace and was greeted by the Imp youki servants (Same species as Jaken).

They bowed. "Gina-sama welcome home!"

Gina dismissed them and walked through the halls of the palace. At the end of the great hall was a door. Gina opened the door and walked into a large study room.

A tall man of 6'3 was sitting behind the desk overlooking paperwork... much to his irritation. He had the same silver hair Gina had except darker and tied in a ponytail and the same slitted amber-golden eyes. He wore a similar outfit to his firstborn son's but the armor on the shoulders was much more medieval looking and thicker. Blue stripes decorated his face under his eyes. Running down his back was what appeared to be a long thick furry cape that split at the middle and went the ground resembling twin tails. This man was the father of Gina, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha...and the lord of the western lands. He was the Inu No Taisho or Taisho for short.

Taisho smiled at his eldest and first female child. "Gina-chan, it's been so long since we've last seen each other. Look at you...you inherited your mother's looks and have become as beautiful as she was, no you have surpassed your mother's beauty!" His eyes started wavering though... moving down to stop at his daughter's large bust which was partially revealed by her outfit.

Gina smiled. "Thank you father. Now what is it you needed to speak with me about?" When he didn't answer right away, Gina noticed her father's eyes not meeting hers and saw his gaze was too low for her comfort... her smile quickly became forced. "Father...eyes up!"

Taisho quickly looked up. "Oh sorry Gina-chan! Now...I'm worried..." Once again his eyes strained to keep contact with his daughter's face and not her chest.

Gina became annoyed and smacked her father upside the head. "Father! What would mother think of you acting like this?!"

Taisho shook the forbidden thoughts out of his head. He then got down to business. "Well, I'm worried about you dear, you're my eldest child and my firstborn daughter...I noticed you seemed rather...lonely lately with the disappearance of your friend and Yuriko-chan having gone missing... Gina-chan, have you found a mate yet?" The dog general asked and the reaction of his daughter was not expected, Gina was blushing deeply and fidgeting like a horny fan girl.

Gina had a warm serene expression on her face practically glowing red like a stoplight. "Yes father, I have found my chosen mate." Taisho gaped as she went on to explain. "You see father...I went looking for my best friend Kurami-chan and I came across a shinobi village she had attacked a few years prior...she was sealed within a young boy. The humans refer to them as Jinchuriki..."

Taisho raised an eyebrow. "Human sacrifice? Nowadays the humans sacrifice their kin? Why that young Rinnegan wielder created sealing Jutsu I'll never know... I'll never understand humans' ways of thinking..."

"Yes father...and from what I've heard Jinchuriki are meant to be weapons for their villages. However this one was treated much worse than even the lowest criminals. He can be very cold but I have seen his other more gentle side, " Gina brought her hands up to her face holding it. "He treats the village as a plague but with me...He treats me like a person and not as a prize!" Her mokomoko lifted up from her waist and unfurled. Gina hid her face behind it blushing up a storm, but she peeked over it to finish her explanation. "His family doesn't know much about me yet...it's like a secret relationship... we're hiding our relationship from the entire world! So romantic!" She ducked her head back in and let out a fan girl squeal muffled by her mokomoko.

Taisho was completely floored he'd never seen his daughter like this before. _'I'd thought I'd have to take up Fenir's proposal to marry his son to her! But it seems now I don't have too!'_ He smiled. "I'd like to meet this person you like sometime in the future Gina-chan...by the way, what's his name and age?"

Gina peeked out from her mokomoko. "His name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki father," She blushed a whole new shade of red. "He's currently six years old..."

Taisho gaped. "Si-Six! Then he's only a child...how can you have fallen for a..."

"Because father...Naruto-kun cares about me, he's so mature for his age...he doesn't just want me for my looks he told me himself he wanted to see how strong I was in battle!" Gina ducked her head back in with an 'eep' and released another squeal.

Taisho continued speaking with his daughter after she calmed down from her romantic state.

Gina assured her father when he asked a certain question. "Don't worry father I will wait for Naruto-kun to age before we do anything," She turned away blushing. " _Intimate_..."

Taisho smiled. "Okay dear, I'll be expecting some grand pups to spoil by that time!"

Gina's blush grew deeper. "Father!"

Taisho chuckled. "Gina-chan...I'm over 3000 years old...and I want to enjoy my time with some grandchildren."

"Okay father." Gina said with a smile. "Is this all you wanted to see me for?"

"Yes dear. So I'll assume you'll be going back?" Taisho asked.

Gina nodded. "Yes, I must return to him father Naruto-kun needs me." She leaned over her father's desk and embraced him. "I'll promise, once Naruto-kun is trained and a bit older, I'll bring him here to meet you."

Taisho's mind went blank as he tried not to enjoy the feeling of his daughter's huge breasts pressing against his head. _'Must not grope the breasts of my own daughter!'_ He mentally chanted over and over."I look forward to meeting him daughter." The very experienced demon lord managed to resist the innate groper's urge and easily pushed the forbidden thoughts away. Gina left his study and headed back to Konohagakure...

Taisho closed his door and returned back to his paperwork only to see the large pile has grown even larger now. He gained a tic-mark in his forehead. _'What the hell?! HOW DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!'_ The Dog General's eyebrow twitched as the Paperwork seemed to have little faces on them with evil little grins mocking the great demon lord. "You know I'm thinking that I was better off dead..." Taisho muttered angrily. But he quickly shook that thought off and just decided to bear the paperwork. Taisho pulled out a certain orange book known as Icha-Icha paradise and started reading it giggling. "Humans really do make good stories!" He said drooling and as he looked at the sexy erotic pictures he imagined himself and his mate Masami (Gina and Sesshomaru, and Yuriko's mother) in the humans' places. Blood dripped from his nose. "Ah Sami-chan! I hope you come and visit soon!"

Somewhere in another great palace a just as sexy older version of Gina AKA Masami sneezes twice and wonders who's speaking of her and why she suddenly wants to kill her husband. Masami clenched her fists and unleashed some of her youki. _'I'm betting that Taisho-kun was thinking of something perverted again!'_ Her golden eyes flashed red _. 'Taisho-kun...if you're thinking about anything perverted...'_ She left the threat hanging...and her servants all shivered feeling their mistress's rage.

In a misty forest, a cute young girl of about 12-13 years old with silver hair sneezed. Her golden eyes shined with a strong burning fire within her. _'Daddy must been thinking about something bad again!'_ Her long silver white almost snow-white hair reached down to her lower back.

Taisho shivered. _'Why do I suddenly feel the urge to run and hide?'_ He felt a large youki hit him and shivered harder. _'OH boy I better make sure Sami-chan never discovers that I read these books!'_

 **Konoha gates**

The two Chunin saw a strange blue orb heading towards them and they just dismissed it as a trick of the light. As the orb flew over the gates and into the village.

A swirl suddenly opened and from it came Kushina and her daughter Mito...the Uzumaki females did not look like they were in a good mood...if the KI from Kushina the two Chunin felt was any indication.

The two guards shivered at the evil glint in Kushina's violet eyes...like she wanted to torture them until they died...which unfortunately for them she did want to do.

Kushina walked up to them with her EMS active and whispered. " **Tsukuyomi**..."

The poor Chunin both screamed as they were mentally tortured by castration for over 3 days in the most powerful genjutsu. They collapsed foaming at the mouth.

Kushina giggled evilly. "That was fun," And then she and her daughter raced through the open gates heading straight for the Hokage tower.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi heard screams and then who should appear via Shunshin but Kushina and Mito. The Sandaime cowered at her sweet smile. He gulped. _'Kami have mercy on my soul!'_ Alas Kami was ignoring all prayers from Konoha.

"Sarutobi...mind explaining why when we arrived at the ruins of my home village...a group of Anbu both yours and Ne attacked us?" Kushina asked so sweetly even the Shinigami would wince.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..." Sarutobi was quivering in his Hokage Chair.

Kushina's violet eyes turned into the crimson and black of her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with her pupil being slitted as she taps into the leftover youki from Kurami. "If you won't tell me old man then I'll search your mind..." She read his memories with her dojutsu... before Sarutobi could react Kushina raised her right hand and her fingernails elongated into claws...She impaled him through the stomach deeply... so deep in fact that her hand was partially sticking out of his back with his blood dripping from her fingers.

Sarutobi coughed and blood flew from his mouth. Also her dark chakra conjured an image in his mind of the Kyuubi No Yoko itself looking down at him hungrily with drool dripping from its giant maw. Sarutobi cowered as the giant demon fox looked ready to swallow him whole.

Kushina ripped her hand out of the Hokage's stomach leaving behind a bleeding hole and flicked the nasty old man blood off her fingers. She hissed venomously. "You bastard, I warned you...I warned you what would happen if anything bad were to befall my little Naru-kun!" Her Eternal eyes began spinning. "Tsukuyomi!" Sarutobi's world changed to black and grey with a crimson red sky.

 ** _Tsukuyomi realm_**

 _Sarutobi found himself tied to a cross by spiked chains and he realized right away what it was, the ultimate genjutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Hiruzen paled as Kushina appeared before him, dressed in her old ANBU captain's uniform with her clan sword strapped to her back._

 _To his horror, Hiruzen saw his own family...His second son Asuma and his daughter in law, who was Konohamaru's mother and the widow of his deceased elder son. The two were on their knees before Kushina with the mother holding little Konohamaru._

 _Hiruzen pleaded. "No...No...please Kushina don't!"_

 _But Kushina just ignored him and withdrew her deadly blade, it was long and had a slighty serrated edge at the tip. It's guard was blue with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the end._

 _"You deserve this old man...you mess with my family I kill yours." Kushina said coldly, her voice echoing through the dimension._

 _Kushina stabbed Asuma with her katana through the chest and bisected him causing blood to spray and his two halves to go flying before landing at the foot of the cross with a sickening squelch sound._

 _Sarutobi screamed. "Asuma!" He was horrified watching the slaughter of his second son._

 _Then Kushina turned her attention on the mother and child. She decapitated both of them causing more blood to spray._

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Sandaime cried out and tears flowed from his eyes at the gruesome deaths of his family. But just then everything returned back to normal with his family once again alive and before him._

 _Kushina spoke evilly. "Only 79 more hours to go... **ojisan**..." A cruel evil smirk worthy of a true Uchiha on her face, her Eternal eyes glowing ominously making her look truly demonic, Kushina was part Uchiha alright...and her sadistic nature proved she was definitely Mirada's daughter._

 _The murders began again and this time the civilians and clans were slaughtered as well, they were beheaded, bisected, you name it all of the many brutal ways of killing a person were all executed in the ultimate genjutsu...To make the murders even more scary, Kushina multiplied herself into many copies... one executioner for each person._

 _Sarutobi was now reduced to a blubbering mess. The Kami No Shinobi was completely and utterly defeated by a much younger shinobi and a kunoichi no less._

 ** _End Tsukuyomi_**

Sarutobi was muttering gibberish. He was done, his eyes looked basically devoid of life, his mouth was foaming, plus he was losing a lot blood from the gaping wound Kushina inflicted on him earlier...his body was beginning to shut down quickly.

Kushina scoffed. "Serves you right Sarutobi...but I know for now you must stay alive so I will heal you..." She made him look into her spinning eternal eyes again. "You will remember nothing of what just transpired…We came back and completed our mission." She then healed the wound she caused.

Sarutobi weakly nodded, Kushina gazed into his eyes. "Kai!" She deactivated her Eternal Mangekyou revealing her normal violet eyes.

Sarutobi shook his head confused. "Huh? Kushina-chan? What's going on?"

"We finished our mission old man." Kushina handed him the scroll full of heads.

"Ah thank you Kushina-chan, that will be all for now." Sarutobi said not knowing that these heads were in fact those of Anbu sent out by the council and Danzo.

Kushina smiled before she and her daughter ran out heading straight for their home. A blue orb was heading for the house as well. But when they got there the house was in ruins. Kushina paled, seeing the ruins. She ran straight inside the house with deep fear and concern on her face. She screamed out. "Naru-kun!" Kushina was followed by her daughter. The two of them looked around the house, but Naruto was nowhere in sight. They looked all around the rubble. Kushina destroyed the rubble more looking for her beloved son. "NARU-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU SWEETIE?!" Kushina screamed again. She was close to a nervous breakdown.

As Kushina threw many things all over searching only to turn up empty, her mind began to conjure images of what might have happened. Kushina's chakra began to swirl around her body with her fear and worry growing. Her body glowed with dark red-violet chakra swirling around her. Mito had to cover her face due to how powerful her mother's chakra was, winds whipped up, rocks rose up around Kushina, and the ground cracked and cratered. It was already at Kage-class level and yet it was still growing...Her chakra swirled and became more visible to the point where an actual being formed, a much darker copy of the Kyuubi herself. The Kyuubi image unleashed a very loud very real blood-curdling roar before being reabsorbed into Kushina's body, soon her power sent Mito to her knees, the ground beneath Kushina's feet cracked further due to her power rising, her killing intent rained down over the whole area...most of the civilians in this vicinity fell dead, due to the immense pressure crushing them. Luckily Kushina and her family lived in a pretty remote part of the village... in the part furthest from the Hokage tower...near the village gates.

Kushina was really starting to freak out... her mind imagining many horrible things that might've befallen her child. She dropped to her knees and screamed loudly. "Naru-kun is in danger...I must save him! I cannot and will not lose him!" Her chakra swelled even higher shockingly… A blue orb suddenly materialized next to them…The blue orb transformed into a silver haired woman in a knee-length kimono Gina Taisho has returned...

Gina walked up to Kushina who was on her knees with her hands on her head as her immense chakra swirled viciously around her like a deadly cyclone cracking the ground and further destroying the house...Kushina's once violet eyes were now a dark crimson with black slits for pupils and the eyeshadow like marks appeared around them, her teeth clenched as they practically doubled in length causing blood to dribble from the corners of her mouth as her upper fangs had punctured them, and her finger and toenails turned into sharp claws. If Naruto was not found soon, Kushina looked like she would slaughter the entire village. Her long beautiful crimson hair gained more length reaching down towards the ground, and became more wild looking.

Kushina was curled on the ground as her power erupted around her, her much longer hair touching the ground around her, yet not getting any dirt on it. She held her head as if in pain, memories not wanted began swarming through her mind, memories long forgotten, painful memories of the true horrors of her past.

Mito kept herself from fainting by emitting her own chakra which was just powerful enough to help her stay awake, yet she felt complete terror. She knew it was wrong to be scared of her own mother, but her mother truly was a demon in human skin...the 'Bloody Demoness' of Konohagakure and this was why...because of her violent unpredictable nature, lust of carnage, and the cold evil feeling of her chakra.

 **"Naru-kun! Where is my Naru-kun?! Where is he?! If he's been hurt...then I'll finish what Kurami-chan started!"** Kushina screamed out in a demonic tone worthy of Kurami in her full sized demonic fox form.

"Um...hello?" Gina called and reached out... only to have to grab Kushina's right arm in mid-swipe right that minute...Kushina's sharp claws were a few mere inches from striking her head Gina gasped... if it weren't for her natural born reflexes as an Inugami and her intense training she would've died just now. Kushina was just that good due to her skill as an SSS-ranked shinobi...The Uzumaki woman's crimson eyes were full of pure malice as her EMS activates, in her current state of mind... everyone was an enemy to her and were in the way of her finding her beloved Naruto.

Gina thought about what had just happened. _'For a human she's so strong...That power is no doubt similar to Kurami-chan's... But how? I thought Naruto-kun was Kurami-chan's host unless...'_ She remembered something Naruto had told her about his mother.

"Excuse me but are you Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki... Naruto-kun's mother?" Gina noticed she had some trouble holding Kushina back...when she mentioned Naruto...Kushina's strength appeared to multiply and the Inugami queen could barely hold her clawed hand from striking her back.

Kushina roared outraged. **"How the hell do you know my sochi?! Talk! I don't recall ever seeing someone like you around him!"** her aura flared up larger around her body increasing her strength even more, she began to overpower Gina. Her Susanoo began to manifest in skeletal form.

Gina knew she'd better tread carefully...never underestimate the power of an enraged and worried mother...especially when that mother also happens to be one of the last of the strongest clan in the world, the daughter of the most powerful Uchiha in history, and a former jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko no less. Put all of that together and you have an uber-powerful kunoichi who can defeat practically any opponent Kage, demon, or otherwise.

So the Inugami queen instead asked this. "Do you know Kurami-chan the Kyuubi No Yoko?"

Kushina's eyes widened and she was surprised enough that her chakra retracted, her Susanoo disappeared, her body and hair returned to normal, and her EMS deactivates. She nodded. "Yes, I know Kurami-chan...in fact I was her previous host."

Gina stared in surprise. _'I had heard the rumors that Kurami-chan was sealed 2 previous times and by this very village...'_ She shook herself out of her thoughts. "How did you get along with her?"

Kushina was lost in her memories of her time as Kurami's host. "Well, we got along great right from the start!" she began babbling on how she first met Kurami and how their friendship evolved from their very first meeting...even about the pranks Kurami came up with for Kushina to pull in her academy student days...especially the ingenious prank she pulled on Minato-baka...now that was one memory of her dead ex-husband, she will always treasure.

Gina winced at the now cheerful tone of the once insane woman. _'No doubt...she's as crazy and cheerful as Kurami-chan can be...'_

Kushina changed the subject."But she was actually sad about something and one day she told me about a certain best friend of hers...Someone named Gina? She mentioned that she hasn't seen or heard from her for two centuries..."

Gina smiled sadly. "Kushina-chan, I am Gina..."

Kushina was shocked. "You? You're the best friend Kurami-chan always talked about?"

"Yes... I too have been searching all this time for Kurami-chan after we were separated..." Gina informed her.

"I see…So you're really that close?" Kushina asked.

Gina nodded with a smile. "Yes. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Well a little, Kurami-chan never mentioned her past until I became a Chunin." Kushina said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Gina smiled. "You remind me of Naruto-kun when he's not all cold..."

Kushina giggled. "Naru-kun gets it from me!" At the mention of her son Kushina suddenly turned worried and depressed again. "Naru-kun...where could you be?" Kushina walked over to Gina and begged her. "Gina-chan! Please find Naru-kun!" Tears falling down from her violet eyes. "Please...find him...Please...I don't...I don't want to lose him! I just can't bear the thought of losing my baby!"

Gina nodded. "You can count on me Kushina...I will see if I can detect Naruto-kun's scent." She closed her eyes, raised her head, and began to sniff the air for Naruto's scent, not noticing the surprised look on Kushina's face towards her at the kun suffix added to her son's name, Naruto had never told them that he knew someone as beautiful as Gina, Kushina knew she was not a bad looker if anything she was one of the most beautiful kunoichi in Konohagakure only rivaled by her daughter Mito and Tsunade herself, but Gina seemed to have a goddess like radiance about her that even Tsunade lacked...how did her son know this woman? Kushina knew she would've remembered seeing someone like this around the village.

 _'How is Gina-chan so familiar with MY Naru-kun? How does Naru-kun know her and why didn't he ever tell me that he met a girl?'_ Kushina thought suspiciously and also worried. _'Could it be...No impossible! No way!'_ her eyes widened at the realization. _'Does Gina-chan have a thing for him? Could Naru-kun like her too?'_ Kushina's right eye twitched at the thoughts that appeared. _'No! I won't allow this! He's too young!_ ' Her hands slowly became claws as her leftover Kyuubi youki flowed through them, her violet eyes flickered crimson as her Sharingan activated the three tomoe rotating slowly. _'This can't be happening now! It's too soon! My Naru-kun can't be this popular with girls already! He's only 6! I won't let anyone take him away from me! Naru-kun belongs to me!'_ Kushina was twitching and her hands were clenched tightly.

But before she could question/threaten the Inugami, the trio turned their attention as a poof of smoke appeared in front of them.

a three-tailed fox stood before them...one of Kurami's massagers...due to Kushina being her former container Kurami can send her messengers straight to her.

The three-tailed kitsune walked up to them asking. **"Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki?"**

Kushina nodded. "Yes, I'm her."

 **"I am Kyo, a messenger of the great 9 tailed kitsune princess Lady Kurami-sama herself...I understand that you wish to know the whereabouts of your son Naruto-sama?"** The newly named Kyo asked.

Kushina perked up at the mention of her child. "Yes, please where is he! Tell me! Is my Naru-kun okay?!" She had tears in her eyes begging the fox to know what fate befell her beloved son.

 **"Young Naruto-sama is safe and sound with Kurami-sama in her den...Kurami-sama wishes to watch over him for the rest of the day and you may come to retrieve him tomorrow."** Kyo saw Gina and smiled. **"Ah Lady Gina-sama of the Inugami! Kurami-sama will be glad to see her best friend after two centuries."**

Gina nodded. "I see…so Kurami-chan's been released from Naruto-kun?"

Kyo confirmed with a nod of his own. **"Yes Gina-sama..it seems Naruto-sama freed her and awakened his own powers, Kushina-san you should be honored... for your youngest child is the future ruler of Makai and all of demon kind."**

Kushina was surprised. "My little Sochi is... the future ruler of demons?" She smiled proudly. "I always knew he was destined for great things!" She nodded happily. "I can trust Kurami-chan to watch over Naru-kun for the rest of today!" Kushina turned to her older children. "I'll let Kurami-chan watch over Naru-kun for today we'll pick him up tomorrow!" Yes Kushina knew of Kurami's nature considering she was her previous host...they had a very good bond between bijuu and host...Kushina was really pissed when that masked man ripped Kurami out of her after she had given birth to Naruto..then he took control of Kurami using some special dojutsu and caused that hell to befall her family.

Kyo bowed. **"Then I shall come tomorrow and take you to Kurami-sama's den to retrieve Naruto-sama."** He soon vanished in a poof of smoke.

Mito soon came to and wondered what happened...Kushina explained to her what special future awaited her little brother and soon they rebuilt the house...Gina helped the Uzumaki family rebuild.

Now then it was time to show the council what happens when you mess with an Uzumaki maiden, a lesson Iwagakure learned the hard way long ago when the Tsuchikage sent some of his ninja after Kushina to rape her only for her to brutally murder all them in a berserk 5 tailed state thus earning her moniker the 'bloody demoness'.

Kushina and Mito went to the Hokage Tower. Gina told them she would watch the house while they were gone.

* * *

 **Hokage tower**

Sarutobi sensed a certain powerful chakra heading straight this way. _'Uh-oh...Kushina is not happy!'_ He turned to his Anbu. "Quick call the council for a meeting!"

"Yes sir Hokage-sama!" The Anbu quickly gathered the council members. and soon a meeting was underway with everyone already arguing on what transpired with Naruto a few hours ago.

Kushina and her daughter arrived at the door to the chambers only to see two kunoichi blocking the way.

One had violet hair tied in a pineapple style and pale brown eyes which were pupiless like the Hyuga clan in a way. She wore a long brown trench coat and a fishnet mesh underneath. The other kunoichi had long wavy black hair and red eyes similar to the Sharingan minus the spinning tomoe and a single ring in them. She wore a jonin flask jacket and red inner outfit.

Mito sneered at the red-eyed kunoichi who glared right back.

These two were Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi they were 19 years old Chunin and Jonin respectively kunoichi who were best friends. Kurenai was known as the Ice queen of Konoha due to her tendency to reject every male that ever asked her out on a date. She was also the second best kunoichi at genjutsu right behind Mito who was right under her mother in genjutsu and ninjutsu skills. Kurenai despised Mito and it was likewise for the Uzumaki heiress. Not only because Naruto the 'Kyuubi brat' was Mito's little brother but because Mito still had her family... while Kurenai lost her father and mother in the Kyuubi attack, she was jealous and bitter towards Mito...because the Uzumaki heiress had her family to love her not even caring about the village itself...That reason in and of itself made Kurenai declare Hinote her archrival...not like the older girl even acknowledged her.

Anko was Orochimaru's former pupil until he abandoned her and erased a good portion of her memories. To the villagers and some other shinobi just as Naruto was known as the 'Kyuubi brat' Anko was called the 'Snake bitch' or 'Snake whore'...she was just as hated as Naruto was, yet she tried fit in by trying to harm Naruto...of course the young ice-cold boy never had even acknowledged them either...making them only try harder but the last time they were caught...Kushina who had just come back from a mission physically and mentally tortured both younger kunoichi for hours until they cried for mercy and begged her to stop...in other words Kushina brutally beat them and then used Tsukuyomi to basically shatter their minds and turn them into vegetables...luckily Sarutobi stopped her before that happened.

Mito spat out venomously. " _Yuhi_."

" _Uzumaki_." Kurenai spat right back with an equal amount of venom in her tone.

"Step aside so we may enter and see the _honorable_ council," Mito said calmly. The word honorable was said with sarcasm so sharp it could cut through Amaterasu. But inwardly Mito was hoping this little council-serving bitch would refuse... give her a good reason to end her pathetic little life.

Anko was silent now sensing Kushina's cold gaze on her. It frightened her...more so than any of Orochimaru's glares and her mind was still in turmoil from the immense torture she had suffered at the elder kunoichi's hands.

Kurenai scoffed smugly. "You think we'll listen to you Uzumaki?" This girl is seriously overestimating herself, Kurenai might be strong enough to take on some un-trained jonin but Mito is far more skilled...strong enough to fight entire Anbu squads by herself and her mother is right there, a Kage-level kunoichi who can give even Yondaime-sama and Sandaime-sama a run for their money.

She flipped her long hair back arrogantly. "The honorable council has ordered that no one interrupt the meeting and we are to deal with anyone who tries," Kurenai withdrew a kunai. "They're talking on what actions to take towards the demon brat, but if you want my opinion he should be killed just so we can finally be rid of the Kyuubi..." Suddenly Kurenai felt a huge KI aimed at her and looked to see Mito glaring at her via three-tomoe Sharingan...the KI caused her to gulp and lose some of her grip on her kunai but Kurenai tried to be strong...keyword **tried**.

Mito brushed a hand through her long red hair. "Well, no one was asking you for your opinion now were they Yuhi? Shouldn't you and Mitarashi there be off scaring men away?"

Kurenai and Anko forgot their fear of Kushina to glare at Mito hoping she'd burst into flames. Alas Mito did not, instead the Uzumaki princess lifted her arms high over her head showing a good view of her large E cup breasts which jiggled with each gesture she made. Any men who came by instantly flew into blissful unconsciousness from jetting nosebleeds.

Mito purred. "Awww, it's not your fault you two aren't as developed as kaa-chan and I are...you're just not from clans like us..."

Kurenai growled. "Why you bitch!"

"It takes one to know one Yuhi," Mito said dismissively.

Anko yelled. "How dare you speak to Nai-chan like that Uzumaki!"

Mito turned to Anko with a dark stare. "I don't remember speaking to _you_ Snake whore...now keep quiet," her tone was so cold that even a Hyuga would shiver.

That familiar cruel name and icy tone stung Anko they stung her very bad...she couldn't keep up her bravado much longer..Anko's fists were clenched and tears were beginning to fall.

Kushina stepped up, now face-to face with them. "I'm afraid you two aren't even near strong enough to stop me Yuhi..." She now towered over the much smaller and younger kunoichi who cowered at her close proximity. "I think it's time you two girls took a little nap...now **sleep**..." Her Sharingan began spinning like a pinwheel subconsciously putting them under her control.

Kurenai and Anko tried to resist but alas...their minds were much too weak to resist the legendary dojutsu. Within seconds, they fell to the ground unconscious and now subconsciously Kushina's servants.

Kushina grinned, her Sharingan retracted. "Sleep well." she then turned to the door only to be met by two squads of Anbu so it seems several people wished to die today.

Each of the Anbu drew their swords though they were shaking in terror at being in the presence of the Bloody Demoness. Their leader was a purple-haired woman with a cat mask, her codename was Neko and her birth name was Yugao Uzuki.

The purple-haired kunoichi pointed her sword at Kushina shaking. "S-S-Sorry, Kushina-sama but if you wish to...i-i-interupt t-t-the council...then we have no choice but to arrest y-y-you..." Yugao was shaking in her boots, she knew it was futile to try and engage Kushina at her current level. She knew that this woman could literality rip her and all of the Anbu squads in Konoha apart with just her bare hands. But for the good of the village, she would lay down her life to stop her.

Kushina shook her head. "Council worshipping temes, I'm not in a very good mood right now." She unleashed pure murderous intent upon the Anbu, they froze in terror and her Sharingan reactivated, a giant purple humanoid silhouette appeared behind her.

Kushina spoke in an evil tone. "I'll teach you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, you little bitch."

Poor Yugao felt as if she would faint from terror even through her mask. Kushina's power then broke Yugao's mask revealing terrified gray eyes. Kushina made eye contact with Yugao via her Sharingan. Yugao found herself shadowed by a giant monster. It was a demonic like chakra humanoid with glowing red eyes.

Kushina advanced towards Yugao and soon stood face to face with her. Yugao trembled as the older kunoichi raised one hand and placed it on her now visible face, her mask long gone somehow. Kushina purred sultrily. "What's wrong Yugao-chan? You look frightened." Kushina stroked Yugao's cheek before bringing her closer to her.

(Warning: Slight Yuri Scene)

Kushina shockingly kissed Yugao right on the lips and shoved her tongue down her throat. Yugao struggled to no avail as the Uzumaki queen dominated her easily and held her still. She felt one of Kushina's hands reach down and give her ass a squeeze, Yugao moaned into the kiss. Her body was heating up at being dominated. Kushina was a true kunoichi mistress in all five ninja skills: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Taijutsu.

Kushina soon released Yugao from her kiss. "You liked that didn't you Yugao-chan?" She gave Yugao's ass another squeeze. Even through her ANBU outfit, Yugao felt her juices dripping inbetween her legs.

"K-Kushina-sama..." The young ANBU kunoichi moaned.

"Ooh, I love it when you say my name Yugao-chan, call me...Mistress." Kushina purred her Sharingan spinning as she stares into her eyes.

Yugao tried to resist, but it was no use trying to resist the very daughter of the most powerful Uchiha to ever come out of the Uchiha Clan and her mind soon submitted to Kushina's hypnosis. "Y-Yes mistress." Yugao said submissively now fully under Kushina's control.

"Do you wish to serve me Yugao-chan?" Kushina asked.

"I am yours to use as you please mistress." Yugao replied.

"Excellent!" Kushina exclaimed. Her Sharingan spun slower. "Now sleep Yugao-chan..."

Yugao's eyes closed and she fell asleep in Kushina's arms.

Kushina created a shadow clone and had it take Yugao back to her apartment.

The other Anbu gasped, despite their fears they charged forward to their graves. Once again, Kushina paralyzed them with pure KI. Some of them felt as if she had stabbed them right through the chest, it was that powerful.

Kushina withdrew her katana, the red-haired beauty licked her lips. "Show me a good time boys, now let's play!" She rushed forward with the full intent to kill, a dark glint in her eyes.

The poor Anbu never even stood half a chance, it was completely one-sided like a Kage fighting a group of fresh genin.

* * *

 **Council chambers**

The council was arguing about what happened earlier today. The civilians were screaming 'kill the demon' and all that crap...with Tsume, Hiashi, and Inoichi agreeing with them. Fugaku and few other arrogant lesser clan heads refused to come to the meeting claiming it was 'beneath them'. Shikaku the Nara clan head left Naruto alone claiming he was too troublesome to deal with...Chouza like Inoichi despised the boy yet he wouldn't dare try anything when Kushina was around...the last time he tried something, Kushina beat him up so bad that he couldn't eat for 3 whole months. Chouza was out today with the flu and Shikaku was as usual too lazy to even show up, so it was just the heads of the Hyuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Kurama clans that were here...and the annoying civilians and the elders.

Sarutobi groaned. _'Why did I have to allow Fugaku to hurt Naruto? That was a big mistake... one that could cost us big time!'_

Soon before the arguing could escalate even further they heard screams of pain and mercy outside the door. Soon the doors were blown open as several Anbu went flying everywhere into the chambers. They smashed rather hard into the walls leaving human-shaped indentions where they smashed. All of them were dead, Hiashi checked their chakra with his Byakugan, no chakra was flowing through their bodies. They all had gaping wounds on their chests dripping blood onto the floor.

The civilians cowered seeing the best guards in the village beaten down and killed.

Sarutobi winced. _'No doubt about it, this is Kushina's handiwork alright...only she can take on the entire Anbu force and emerge victorious.'_

Sure enough the red-haired woman strolled calmly into the room with her head down, her chakra was surrounding her in a dark violet aura.

She looked up to reveal icy violet eyes that could freeze hell over 1000 times. "Next time you send Anbu, make sure they're more skilled old man...I barely broke a sweat with these idiots." Kushina brushed some of her long hair back and over her shoulders. She then stretched getting some satisfying pops from her shoulders and back.

Hiashi yelled. "Kushina! That demon is corrupting your mind, it must be-" He was instantly silenced, as Kushina gazed at him with a look of pure venom that made his heart almost stop. Her hair raised up into 'nine-tails' as she unleashed a small burst of chakra. Hiashi quickly covered his eyes to avoid being blinded, Kushina's chakra was so bright yet dark that any Hyuga would be blinded within minutes. _'What has happened to her chakra! It's so much stronger now!'_

"That 'Demon' happens to be my son!" Kushina's tone was like ice. "I'm just doing what any good mother does, defending my son from all threats..." Her Sharingan appeared spinning and several people in the chambers felt strange...even Sarutobi and the clan heads...as Kushina forced her will upon them subconsciously via Genjustu: Sharingan, they wouldn't even suspect a thing. "You all are starting to look a little ill, maybe we should postpone this meeting for now?" Kushina suggested.

Sarutobi wiped some sweat off. "Well... you're right Kushina-chan...Okay everyone this meeting is over until further notice!" Everyone agreed and all exited the chambers, except for the civilians and elders.

Kushina smirked and turned walking out of the chambers with her daughter. She suddenly stopped in mid-step, but Mito went outside to wait for her mother to finish her job.

"You know, you civilians and elders are the largest thorns in my side..." Kushina said with her arms crossed and eyes closed. "I'll remove you now, before you cause us too much trouble in the future."

The civilians all gasped. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, Kushina suddenly vanished in a burst of pure speed that most people could only dream of achieving. One civilian let out a gurgled scream as she thrust her arm through his chest delivering a fatal knife-hand strike, causing blood to rise up from his throat. Kushina sliced him in two with her bare hand in a sweeping slash motion, her fingers coated in his blood.

The other civilians screamed and tried to run. But Kushina was ready, violet chakra chains sprouted from her back before shooting at the fleeing civilians...sharp kunai like blades on the ends of the chains gleamed. The 'poor' civilians never stood a chance as the chains easily reached and impaled them in vital spots causing instant death to them all. Then the chains pulled out and retracted back into her body.

Kushina brushed her long hair back. "All too easy." She then blurred and decapitated both Mebuki and Kizaru Haruno with her sword before they could even try to plead or run, making their daughter Sakura an orphan now.

Homura yelled. "You bitch! For this you will be arrested and your little hell spawn will pay the price for your actions!" But then Kushina looked to the elders, with a pure look of wrath before vanishing again. Homura and Koharu suddenly fell to pieces as more chakra chains wrapped around them and squeezed hard slicing them to bits.

Danzo's visible eye looked around trying to locate her. _'Where'd that bitch go? How did she get so fast?! Her speed's comparable to that strange green Jonin that Sarutobi has allowed to live among us!'_

"You looking for me? I'm up here you idiots!" a voice called from above. Danzo looked up and sure enough, Kushina was standing upside down on the celling as if it was the floor, using her chakra to stick. Her sword clenched in her right hand, her Sharingan active.

Danzo suddenly leapt up at Kushina. He had his cane raised which now was revealed to conceal a hidden blade inside the end. The two blades met, creating sparks as they collided. Danzo growled. "Bitch, you will die and your brat will become my greatest tool!" He pushed harder but to no avail, Kushina was far stronger than him. Danzo knew that he would need backup from his greatest agents to take her down, slim though his chances were.

"Don't count on it Danzo! You will never touch a hair on my sochi's head! I should have killed you the first time I met you, but this time I'll correct my mistake!" Kushina hissed back the tomoe of her Sharingan beginning to rotate, trying to ensnare Danzo in one of her Sharingan-based genjutsu.

Danzo smirked and leapt away closing his eye. "Sorry bitch, I'm not that easy... Fu! Torune! Come assist your master!" Two members of his Ne quickly appeared by his side. One had dark auburn hair and yellow eyes and the other's upper face was covered with a mask and glasses. They both wore similar ANBU-like outfits. Those two were lost members of the Yamanaka and Aburame clans thought to be dead. The Aburame was named Torune and he had a secret jutsu that was rare even among his clan, and the Yamanaka was called Fu.

"Fu, Torune...deal with this bitch." Danzo ordered. "Then we will find a way to obtain her precious demon brat."

"Hai Danzo-sama." The two replied and got into fighting stances.

Kushina looked bored. "Do you two really think you have a chance against me?"

Fu spoke. "Torune we'll attack her together."

"I agree," Torune replied as they ran at Kushina. Torune leapt and threw several kunai at Kushina.

Kushina easily evaded the projectiles.

Fu lands behind her with his hands out in a unique seal. "Mind Body Switch Technique…"

Kushina phased into the ground before he could use the signature jutsu of his clan.

Fu was surprised.

"She just disappeared," Torune said landing beside his partner. "Can you sense her chakra?"

Fu shook his head. "No it's completely gone,"

Kushina reappears nearby going through hand seals faster than any Jonin ever could. "Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!" She breathes out a huge stream of fire which spread as it shot towards the two NE ANBU.

Fu and Torune just barely managed to dodge it.

Kushina blurred out with her sword drawn and beheaded Fu in an instant.

"Fu!" Torune was angry and tried to attack Kushina as his skin became all purple due to his nano-sized poisonous insects covering him. He threw several punches and kicks at the Uzumaki woman to try and infect her with his bacteria sized beetles.

Kushina easily dodged his sloppy anger-filled strikes even without her Sharingan active, she even closed her eyes and was still easily able to avoid them. Her right eye dripped blood as she opens them revealing her Eternal Mangekyou, the right eye very blood shot. **"Amaterasu**!" Torune was covered in the deadly black flames and he screamed in agony as the flames burned him, until he was nothing but ashes.

Danzo went through handseals only to gasp blood trickling from his mouth as a sword blade appeared right out through his stomach, covered in his blood. Kushina was crouched behind Danzo with her sword jabbed straight through his back and out his stomach. Dazno spat out stubbornly. "I won't die that easily bitch…!" He poofed into a log.

Kushina looks to the side seeing Danzo with her Sharingan and she saw a certain colored chakra she can recognize in the bandaged left side of his face more precise his eye, the chakra color of a Sharingan. "So you would go as far to steal our dojutsu just to try and control my son and Kurami-chan," Her Sharingan eyes glowed ominously in the dark room. "You are definitely dead Danzo!"

"Not before you bitch!" Danzo lifted the bandages on his right eye revealing a single fully mature Sharingan eye.

Kushina vanished faster than Danzo's Sharingan could see and placed a seal on him an anti substitution seal. "There now you can't use the substitution technique for a while to escape death...I know you probably will try to use Izanagi to prevent death, Kaa-chan told me all about our clan's visual abilities after I awakened my Sharingan. I will not allow someone like you to use the Sharingan!" She then ripped out Danzo's Sharingan eye straight from the socket, the elder ninja screamed in agony.

Kushina had Uchiha pride like every other Uchiha did…It was a part of the clan's very nature...but thanks to her Uzumaki heritage, she didn't allow her Uchiha pride to rule her like many pure blooded Uchiha did.

"Damn you Kushina! Damn you to hell!" Danzo cursed holding the empty eye socket.

"You will be the one going to hell Danzo," Kushina replied as she crushed the eye to prevent anyone else in Konoha from trying to use it. Her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated and she formed her Susanoo's ribcage and one of its arms which grabbed Danzo and lifted him up squeezing him before the arm with a single powerful squeeze crushed Danzo killing him instantly. Kushina smirked. "Goodbye, The Darkness of Shinobi," She dispelled her Susanoo and deactivated her dojutsu as her daughter Mito comes in.

"Kaa-chan did you do it?" Mito asked before seeing all the blood and bodies around.

"Yes Musume, that is one obstacle out of our way and Danzo had a Sharingan in his right eye…He was most likely planning to use it to try and manipulate Naru-kun," Kushina said anger filling her at the thought of her precious boy being used by that manipulative old man.

"Then it's good you killed him Kaa-chan, but what about his soldiers?" Mito questioned.

"I think I can make use of them, It will be nice to have my own little spy organization within the village," Kushina said with a smile. Being an Uzumaki she was a master at Fuinjutsu far better than Jiraiya or her late ex husband Minato. She could easily alter the seal Danzo put on their tongues so they would be loyal only to her. She then sensed someone approach and smirked. "Well, well, you're on time…Shisui."

Bearing stark resemblance to his ancestor Kagami Uchiha, Shisui has short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. In the anime, however, these lines are broken instead of whole. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. Shisui was one of Kushina's spies within the Uchiha clan not even his own best friend Itachi was aware of his true loyalties.

"Kushina-sama," Shisui said submissively. "I'm here to report my discovery of Fugaku-san's plans."

"What is that arrogant fool planning?" Kushina asked.

"It would appear Fugaku-san wishes to capture Naruto-sama, and use his power as a weapon for the clan." Shisui reported. "He plans to make Naruto-sama serve his bratty younger son Sasuke, as his loyal tool."

Kushina narrowed her violet eyes. "I see, so the attempted murder on Naru-kun today was just a cover-up for his real scheme. Perhaps I should kill the clan sooner than expected. Thank you Shisui, you may go and continue your spying."

"Thank you my lady, I won't disappoint you."Shisui bowed before teleporting away.

Mito smiled. "Compared to Otouto-kun, that Sasuke boy acts like the world is owned by him and that everyone should be grateful to be in his presence."

Kushina giggled. "What do you expect from a child of that idiot Fugaku? I'm surprised that Itachi is even his son." They went back home and went about their business before going to bed to rest up for tomorrow.

 **Next morning**

Naruto, our young future demon king awakens after a nice long sleep... fully recovered. Naruto opened slitted blue-violet eyes and saw a beautiful red-haired woman looking over him looks like she managed to get some sleep in as well. Her kimono left little to the imagination and he thought the blond in her hair complimented the red quite well.

Naruto looked at her. "Hello Kyuubi or should I call you Kurami?"

Kurami smiled. "I'm flattered you remember me Naruto-kun, after you freed me you awakened your own demon powers."

"My own powers eh?" The boy slowly rose up and noticed the 3 wolf-tails trailing behind him and felt the wolf-ears twitching on the top of his head. Naruto smirked slightly. "Sounds interesting, I do remember as a baby... a giant black wolf appeared to me after you were sealed within me..."

Naomi nodded. "That wolf was Juubi-sama, Naruto-kun…she granted you some of her powers and once you're strong enough you'll be crowned the new Juubi."

"The new Juubi huh? Now I'm really looking forward to starting my shinobi training with Kaa-chan," The boy said in a very sinister tone, black lightning suddenly crackled around his small form. His energy was incredible, Naruto's power was already beyond the 1 to 8 tails' in fact he was already stronger than Kurami, with the right training soon only the gods themselves would be capable of even damaging Naruto.

Kurami smirked. "I'm glad you're excited about it Naruto-kun," She suddenly remembered something. "Oh right... Kyo!" She snapped her fingers.

A red three-tailed fox appeared in a poof of smoke. Kyo bowed his head. **"You called Kurami-sama?"**

"You did promise to bring Kushi-chan and Mito-chan here to get Naruto-kun today right? Go fetch them." Kurami ordered.

 **"As you command princess. Naruto-sama, I should not take more than an hour to get your family and bring them here."** Kyo bowed to Naruto and vanished in a poof of smoke.

While the messenger fox went to fetch Naruto's family...our young future demon ruler started a conversation with his former tenant...Naruto did notice Kurami blushing as they talked, she was acting the same way Gina did...something Naruto made a second mental note to study...what makes girls act so strange, like all boys at this age future demon king or not, Naruto was young and naive when it came to the opposite sex…of course that would change once he was a lot older.

 **Uzumaki compound**

Kushina and Mito were already up, dressed, and busy they were having breakfast...Gina joined them in her human form...Soon Kyo arrived and smiled. **"Kushina-san, Gina-sama...I've come to take you to retrieve Naruto-sama..."**

Instantly the Uzumaki duo halted their breakfast and were all ready to go...But first Kushina activated the new and improved security seals designed personally by her clan that not even her late _husband_ Minato or his sensei Jiraiya could remove... only an Uzumaki or someone close to them could remove these seals.

The two Uchiha-Uzumaki females quickly took off...nothing more than blurs to academy students or Chunin...Gina became a blue orb and flew after them.

An ANBU sent by Sarutobi to investigate the strange events from yesterday arrived at the compound...the only reason Sarutobi didn't send them sooner was because of the nightmare he had about Kushina killing his family and he wanted to make sure they would be safe...but as the ANBU walked up to the compound gate... suddenly the seals glowed and the ANBU was brutally ripped apart by what appeared to be an S-rank wind jutsu...the rest of the ANBU forces had to clean the corpses of civilians and birds from the ground and burn them the entire night last night.

 **Forest**

Kyo leapt through the trees followed by the Uzumaki pair...Gina right beside them...Kurami and Naruto were waiting right outside of her den for them. They quickly sensed four signatures coming fast...Soon three blurs appeared right before the two.

Naruto sensed his mother's chakra signature coming towards him rather fast and he braced himself with a sigh. _'Here we go again, Kaa-chan overreacts...'_ He knew how his mother got whenever he wasn't within her sight...always the worrywart she was about him and also Naruto was the only one who could control his mother when her battle lust overtook her common sense, Naruto indeed loved his mother but she could be such a drama queen sometimes.

A red blur quickly tackled Naruto to the ground and kicking up a lot of dust with their landing, quite obviously Kushina, once the dust cleared it revealed the red-haired Jonin hugging her son tightly keeping him pinned on the ground...making a scene that could easily be misinterpreted by anyone perverted like Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Sarutobi.

Kushina cried out. "Oh my little Naru-kun! I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried!" She held onto him tighter not knowing, she was now smothering his head in-between her large breasts. "I was so worried about you! I was so scared that those temes had taken you from me!"

Naruto managed to get his face free of her cleavage. "Hey Kaa-chan, could you let me up please?" Again he felt the urge to show his mother a 'good time'. He still didn't know what that meant yet.

Kushina smiled down at him. "Sure Naru-kun." She slowly removed herself from on top of him while blushing after realizing the position they'd just been in. "S-Sorry Naru-kun...I got a little too overexcited..."

Naruto quickly tackled his mother onto the ground, now he was the one on top. The young demon prince gazed down at her causing her to blush. "It's fine, because now we're even Kaa-chan." His three tails waving behind him.

Kushina was blushing as her son easily held her down with his newly gained strength. "N-Naru-kun," Her heart began beating faster. _'I...I can't move...! Naru-kun has become much stronger!'_ Her face flushed a whole new shade of red as she felt a familiar heat rising between her thighs. _'Oh my Kami Naru-kun, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now baby.'_ Her face was now lit up like a red Christmas tree light, she suppressed an erotic moan.

Naruto noticed his mother's blushing, also he smelled a strange sweet scent coming from her. _'Hmmm...Kaa-chan's turning red again...but why and what's this strange scent?'_

Seeing her son's adorable wolf-ears, Kushina couldn't help but reach up and stroke them. Kushina stroked them with a smile and blush. "Your ears are so Kawaii Naru-kun!"

Mito pouted like a child. "Awww...no fair Kaa-chan! I want to feel otouto-kun's ears too!" She quickly joined in the fun and soon both mother and daughter were stroking their beloved Naruto's ears.

Naruto sweatdropped slightly, yet the feeling was wonderful. _'This is strange...yet it feels good...'_

Kyo was snickering. **_'This is gold! Wait tell I tell everyone!'_**

As for Kurami, she was gazing at Gina in joy and disbelief...Kurami stuttered. "G-Gina-chan? It's really you isn't it?"

Gina smiled warmly. "Yes, It's been a century or two hasn't it Kurami-chan?"

Kurami ran to her with her arms open wide. "GINA-CHAN!" The two embraced each other tightly, two best friends now reunited...Gina's mokomoko and Kurami's nine tails also wrapped around each other.

this was the scene, Akio Uchiha Uzumaki came in on wearing his new Akatsuki cloak given to him by his mother, he noticed the strange scene and raised an eyebrow. Akio chuckled. "Well you all look like you're having fun." When Akio saw his sister pinned by her son and feeling up his wolf-ears..it was quite a very funny scene, Kushina Uchiha Uzumaki the bloody demoness of Konohagakure acting like a lovesick fan girl. Akio couldn't help but snicker teasingly. "Wow Onee-chan, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff!"

Kushina gasped, blushing like a tomato. "O-Otouto!" Naruto climbed off of his mother allowing her to stand back up flustered.

Mito pouted at her uncle's interruption and got up as well, she had dark thoughts of torturing her uncle in one of her genjutsu for interrupting her bonding time with her little brother. She gave him a sickly sweet smile with an evil glint in her eyes that made Akio grow as pale as Orochimaru.

 _'Oh...hell she's pissed at me..'_ Akio gulped and backed away slowly with his hands in a defensive posture.

After calming her racing heart down, Kushina noticed her brother's outfit. "Otouto, that cloak..."

"Yeah, Kaa-san let me finally join! I'm a full-fledged member of the Akatsuki!"Akio smiled seemingly snapping out of his fear towards his niece although he kept a wary eye on her...He showed them his Akatsuki ring which had the kanji for 'Void' on it. Akio turned serious and stone-faced. "Orochimaru betrayed the Akatsuki a few days ago...that hebi-teme tried to steal my body too but I cut off his right hand and taught him a lesson..he might come after Naruto later because of his powers and our kekkei genkai...You know he lusts after the Sharingan and we are the strongest Sharingan-wielders around."

Kushina scowled she never trusted Orochimaru... out of everyone from Konoha he was one of the people she despised the most...Orochimaru was right up there with Minato, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. She clenched her fists the last thing she wanted was for her Naruto to ever get mixed up with that slimy serpent pedophile. Kushina's Eternal Mangekyou activated and spun. Her fists were clenched so hard that blood flowed from her sharp nails digging into her palms. She whispered darkly. "I'll die before I let that _hebi-teme_ within any distance of my Naru-kun!" Not like she can die anytime soon due to her bloodline, she's practically immortal...Kushina's wounds on her palms soon healed.

Kurami pulled out of her friend's embrace and smiled at her previous host. "Hey Kushi-chan! You look well, so how's the youki I left within you doing?"

Kushina looked to Kurami with a warm smile in return."Yeah Kurami-chan, the bit of power you left inside of me is growing stronger with each use... Thank you for watching over Naru-kun for me!"

Kurami nodded. "It was a great pleasure to watch Naruto-kun, Kushi-chan!"

When together, the two Zetsu were easily distinguished by the two Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from their sides, enveloping their head and upper body as a shell, which they were able to open and close. Beneath these extensions, White Zetsu had short green hair and a single yellow eye. The right half of his body was covered by Black Zetsu, whose leg was originally White Zetsu's own right leg. Under their Akatsuki cloak, they wore blue pants and sandals, and had both legs wrapped in bandages. Zetsu's green Akatsuki ring, which bore the kanji for "sign of the boar" (亥, _gai_ ), was worn on Black Zetsu's little finger. In the anime, Zetsu's fingernails were painted pink and his toenails, as seen in his début, were blue.. This was Zetsu…Mirada's greatest spy in the Akatsuki. What appeared to be two halves of a giant flytrap were seen on his neck. He bowed to Kushina. "Ah it's good to see you again Kushina-sama, you look as lovely as ever." **"Idiot quiet, I apologize Kushina-sama, no time to chat** **Akio...Leader-sama wishes to assign you with Kisame on your first mission let's go back to the base."** the man's voice sounded like each half of his face was talking to each other."Of course Zetsu, got to go Nee-chan... Kaa-san has my first assignment...remember Onee-chan watch Sarutobi closely as he won't give trying to control Naruto so easily..." Akio replied both he and Zetsu both sunk into the ground.

Kushina watched her brother and the plant man disappear into the ground. She then smiled to her son. "Naru-kun shall we return home?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes Kaa-chan, I'm ready...can Kurami-chan come with us?"

Kushina looked to her former tenant and then back to her son with a smile. "Of course she can... but she'll need to take on a smaller form whenever she is in fox form."

Kurami smiled. "Oh that is no trouble for me Kushi-chan, I can easily assume a 'normal' fox form...my travel-sized form, you might say." She placed a very powerful genjutsu over her den that only she can dispel and then in a swirl of flames, she became an adorable fox kit with nine tails. In her fox kit form, Kurami jumped into Naruto's arms and snuggled into them.

The family and two demons went back to their home.

 **Akatsuki Base**

A few people were gathered in the cave. There were three in all as they waited for their leader and two fellow members to arrive the others were off on missions.

One was a very tall, muscular shinobi, and was the tallest member in Akatsuki. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, green skin in the manga,[13] and depicted as blue-grey in the anime. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders,[14] and sharp triangular teeth, much like most of the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark-purple nail polish. He donned the typical cloak members of Akatsuki wore, and underneath it he was bare-chested. He also wore a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold Samehada in place. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for "south" (南, _nan_ ) which was yellow in name was Kisame Hoshigaki known as the Phantom of the Mist. He was an S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure. Kisame was a chakra monster he had so much chakra, that he was known by another moniker the No Tailed Beast. His weapon of choice was the Samehada blade. A semi-sentient weapon covered in shark scales that fed on chakra...the scales gave the blade it's name.

Deidara had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter, but as shown in his fight with Sasuke, it was not permanently attached to his face. After casting the Iwagakure Kinjutsu on himself, he developed a mouth on both of his palms, and on the left side of his chest he had a large, stitched-up mouth. He used this kinjutsu to supplement his Explosive Release to his clay. Before joining Akatsuki, Deidara wore a blue and grey kimono jacket with a fishnet under-shirt inside and khaki pants with sandals and a belt-like pouch with a chain. His blond hair was also tied into a lower ponytail and an Iwa forehead protector. After joining Akatsuki, he wore their signature cloak, navy blue pants with matching shinobi sandals, and an Akatsuki ring on his right index finger, which bore the kanji for "blue or green" (青, _ao_ ) and was teal in colour. He also wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Under his cloak, he wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sandals. He also wore a utility belt with two bags on either side, which he used to carry his clay.

Kisame yawned showing a deadly row of shark-like fangs. "Man, I've been so bored lately when am I going to get to cut some flesh! Samehada's dying of hunger!" his sword shivered in agreement.

Deidara chuckled. "Relax Kisame-san...After all you can't rush art..Un..."

A third much more happy person screamed out very annoyingly. "Let Tobi cheer you up with a song Kisame-sempai!" This guy wore an orange mask with a spiral on it and one eyehole in the left side. 'Tobi' cried happily. "Tobi loves to cheer his friends up! Because Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara growled releasing KI at his fellow Akatsuki member. "Tobi...shut up! Un!"

Tobi slid back in fear. "Eeek! Sempai's scary! "

Kisame grumbled. "Shut up both of you or I'll gut you!"

Deidara held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything Un..." the mouths looked gross opening and closing.

Tobi was sliding further back. " Eep! Kisame-sempai's even scarier!"

"And stop saying that retarded 'Un'! You're getting on my nerves more than Tobi..." Kisame snarled baring his fangs and he started to reach for Samehada.

Tobi was cheering. "Yay! Fight! Fight!"

until a chakra influx stopped him and the other two stood to attention.

Soon the three turned as the area in front of them distorted as someone appeared from a swirl a few feet away. It was their leader and the founder of the Akatsuki Mirada Uchiha. She wore the same cloak only she also wore red samurai-esque armor too that the others' lacked. Mirada's long hair flowed behind her like a cape as she walked towards her soldiers.

Tobi cheered. "Yay! Kaa-sama!" He ran to hug her only to trip on his own two feet and face plant into the hard ground, luckily his mask protected his face. "Owwie! Tobi trip!"

Deidara burst out laughing along with Kisame.

Mirada shut them up with a release of Sharingan induced KI and helped Tobi up. She smiled at him. "Are you okay Tobi-kun?"

"Tobi's much better now that you're here Kaa-sama!" Tobi said cheerfully not even fazed by the KI from earlier.

Kisame grumbled. "Momma's boy."

Tobi stuck out his tongue behind his mask. "Nyah! Nyah!"

Deidara's visible eye twitched with a tic-mark on his head. "Why you little...Un..."

Soon Zetsu arrived with Akio in tow. Zetsu bowed. "Leader-sama, I brought Akio-san..." **"Can we go to eat now Leader-sama?"**

Mirada nodded. "Good work Zetsu you may leave now...I'll summon you if I need anything."

Zetsu bowed again. "Thank you Leader-sama..." **"Thank you Leader-sama."** with that he was gone going hunting until needed again.

Akio bowed. "What is it Kaa-san I mean... Leader-sama?"

Mirada took out a folder. "Akio-kun...I need you to head to Amegakure and watch this young man and if you can convince him to join us...his name is Nagato alias 'Pein' a former student of the Gama Sennin Jiraiya." She handed him the folder with a picture of a red-haired young man in his mid twenties. "I think he may be an Uzumaki...like Kushina-chan, you, and my grandchildren."

The young man's face was covered by his hair but through his hair, one rippled purple eye wax visible. The legendary Rin'negan the final evolved state of the Sharingan after the Mangekyou and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The Rinnegan was said to manifest in random chosen people and gave that person the ability to wield all five chakra natures as well as two unknown ones, other than that the Rinnegan's abilities were largely unknown. Many people including Kakashi call it nothing more than a myth or mutation.

Akio gasped. "An Uzumaki! But Kaa-san I thought me, Nee-chan, and her children were the last ones!"

"It would appear you're not the last ones of Uzumaki blood left after all Sochi, he has the same red hair...and besides he is family Akio-kun we need all the help we can get...Take Kisame with you." Mirada ordered.

"As you wish Kaa-san." Akio said.

Kisame grinned. "Finally a mission! I'm game!" The two bowed to Mirada and vanished.

Tobi who once was all hyper was calmer now, his posture showed more power and control. 'Tobi' turned to face Kurami. "Are you certain he's an Uzumaki kaa-chan?" His formerly high-pitched voice was now more smooth and calm, this guy was the same one spying on Kakashi earlier.

Mirada nodded. "I know he is... by the way Obito-kun... how long do you plan on wearing that silly mask?"

Obito chuckled and removed his mask revealing…The handsome face of Obito Uchiha Uzumaki with an eye patch and one fully mature Sharingan eye which deactivated into an onyx eye. "You bought me this mask when I first got promoted to Chunin Kaa-chan, I will treasure it always...it's not silly..." He said with a warm smile that could make girls swoon...His face was not scarred from being crushed under boulders, when Kurami attacked Konoha, some of her youki entered the grave and located Obito's buried body and somehow resurrected him...healing all the wounds from the horrible mission that cost him everything...he even got the eye that was destroyed in the mission fully restored.

Mirada smiled. "You know...Kushina-chan and Akio-kun don't even know you're alive now... they miss you..."

"I know Kaa-chan...but I can't reveal myself to them... it would be too painful for them... especially for Onee-chan, I think it's best if I just let them go on believing I'm dead...By the way I know nee-chan has three kids now...has aniki found a woman yet?" Obito asked.

Mirada giggled. "I'm afraid not Obito-kun...Akio-kun still has trouble around girls since that incident with his fan girls during his genin year..."

Obito sweatdropped. "Seriously, he's still not over that? Kaa-chan I really think Aniki needs a woman in his life!"

"So true Obito-kun so true..." Mirada agreed with her youngest child. "I'll see if I can help him get over it..."

Obito smiled. "You were always the best mother to us Kaa-chan, tou-san would be proud."

Mirada hugged her young son happy to hear those kind words. "Thank you Obito-kun...thank you..."

 **6 months later**

 **Uchiha Compound**

Fugaku had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look (both of which Itachi inherited from him). He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. Fugaku growled as he punched Mikoto in the face nearly breaking her jaw and definitely giving her a swollen eye. "Stupid bitch! I told you that you are not to fraternize with our weapon!"

Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it. She cried out in pain and held her now bleeding mouth.

Fugaku was pissed because this stupid wench tried to talk to Naruto when she passed by him on his way home, but luckily the Police Force caught her and brought back to him. They did not want to piss off Kushina since an incident a few weeks ago, the Uzumaki matriarch's been very cautious of anyone wearing a Konoha headband, except for her daughter Mito. One retired Jonin who tried something earlier this week disappeared and was never heard from again.

His fully mature Sharingan glowed with malicious intent as he sneered down at the wench he had chosen to take to his bed and bare his children. Fugaku scoffed in sheer disgust. _'Hn. She's not even that good in bed! I wish I had managed to seduce Kushina instead of this weak little bitch! At least Kushina actually has the Sharingan and is the daughter of Mirada-sama! Any children that she bared from me would be strong and true Uchiha!'_

 **Uzumaki Compound**

Kushina was cutting up some carrots she had gotten to make lunch, when suddenly her EMS activated for no reason at all and Kushina looked out the window. Kurami who was currently in human form and standing next to her noticed her chakra spike. Gina was training outside in the yard with Naruto at the moment.

"hm… Something wrong Kushi-chan?" The kitsune princess inquired.

"Just a strong urge...I want to head to the Uchiha compound and kill everyone there for some reason." Kushina replied her dojutsu spinning.

"Perhaps you should?" Kurami asked.

Kushina shook her head. "No, it's not the right time to yet Kurami-chan." She deactivated her dojutsu and went back to her cooking. _'But soon...soon they will all die. They are the biggest threats to Naru-kun right now. The other clans are nothing.'_

 **Uchiha Compound**

Mikoto whimpered as she felt a new bruise forming on her face joining several others. The poor Uchiha woman wonders why Fugaku hates her so much, when she had loved him since they were kids. It hurt her, knowing he didn't even give her the same rights the other clan heads' wives had. To him, she wasn't even a person but a thing to own. Mikoto felt tears running down her face in sorrow.

The gathered Uchiha sneered down at the poor woman. Itachi was off on an ANBU mission right now, but if he saw this then he would be so upset as he cared for his mother and younger sister…and Itachi was stronger than his father.

Shisui was impassive, but on the inside he was angry. _'You just wait until Kushina-sama kills you all! Then you'll know what a TRUE Uchiha is capable of!'_

Their younger son Sasuke Uchiha had the same dark look in his eyes: Sasuke strongly resembles Izuna Uchiha:[20] he has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair hung over his face as younger sister Miko who was basically a carbon copy of Mikoto whimpered with tears, as her brother kept her pinned to the ground and was pulling on her hair.

The proud Fugaku watched his son with pride. _'Sasuke's a true Uchiha just like me! A chip off the old block! He will be a fine head of our clan one day!'_ He sneered down at his hurt daughter. "It's nice to see ONE of my children knows his true destiny. But you Miko, you are a disappointment just like your mother here." He gestured to the downed and injured Mikoto.

Miko tried to protest. "B-But...T-Tou-sama..."

Sasuke knocked her upside the head rendering her unconscious.

Mikoto cried out. "Why Sasuke-kun? She's your younger sister!" It broke her heart to see her younger son only six years old and already as cruel as his father.

The duck-haired boy looked his mother with dark cruel eyes." So? She's weak mother, and there's no room for weaklings in our clan."

Fugaku walked over to Sasuke and patted his shoulder smiling. "That's my boy."

Sasuke smiled back. "Thank you tou-sama."

 **Amekagure**

Akio and Kisame have defeated the best Ame has to offer. The minute, they got to this village it was raining hence it's name and the people claim their god 'Pein-sama' makes it rain. Then a group of Ame Chunin and jonin attempted to defend their village only to lose easily to the two S-rank shinobi. Akio didn't even need to activate his Sharingan.

A downed Chunin groaned. "W-What do you two monsters want with us?"

Akio lifted him by the throat his three tomoe Sharingan now active and glowing. "Tell me where is the one you call 'Pein-sama'? My partner and I wish to have an audience with him."

"Heh, Heh..." the ninja choked out. "Pein-sama will destroy you."

"We'll see about that." Akio held him up towards his partner. "Kisame... kill him."

The shark man grinned wickedly. "Heh! Finally Samehada has been itching to slice!" He withdrew his massive sword and was about to kill the Chunin when suddenly a swarm of paper rushed at him.

Kisame easily leapt away as the paper storm swarmed where he once stood.

Akio scanned and saw a beautiful woman land in front of them: a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, grey eyes (amber in the anime) with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. her eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes, but in the anime, they are shown to be distinctive lines. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair since she was a child. Her facial expression was usually neutral she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels, inverting the organisation's standard colour scheme.

What the two Akatsuki members noted was that she looked like she was floating and the lower half of her body along with other parts of her appeared to be made out of paper along with two giant paper wings growing out of her back.

the people all gasped and muttered 'Tenshi' to each other. They knew it was serious if she had come down from the tower.

Akio was impressed, but he didn't show it outwardly. "I wonder Kisame is that a hidan jutsu or a kekkei genkai?"

"I don't know but she too will be useful for our organization I hear she's called Tenshi...and works with this Pein guy." Kisame replied slightly revealing Samehada's scales.

The woman spoke in a monotone. "Why do you want Pein-sama and I?"

Akio replied in an equal monotone. "Our leader wishes to extend an invitation into our organization..."

"Pein-sama is a god, he needs no one's help." She said before sending another storm of paper at them.

Akio flashed through handseals. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique." He breathed out a large fireball which incinerated the paper storm. but it fizzled out before reaching the woman thanks to the rain.

Kisame smirked sadistically. "Akio-san let me handle her." He charged forward with his sword raised. The woman simply remained where she was but formed two swords made of paper.

In the highest tower of the village, a man wearing a black cloak: Yahiko had short spiky orange hair and blue eyes (depicted as brown in the anime). Under Jiraiya's tutelage, he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armour underneath. As an original member of Akatsuki, he wore a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with armour that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. He also carried a relatively large sword during this time. It was also shown that Yahiko had inherited his master's perverted smile something that ironically enough, embarrassed Jiraiya.

As the Deva Path was the body of Yahiko, it had retained all of his physical features from when he was alive, most notably his medium length spiky orange hair. But as a Path of Pain, the Deva Path possessed Nagato's Rinnegan, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. It also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck. His face became also a little pale. On his right thumb, he wore a purplish-grey Akatsuki ring that bore the kanji for "zero" (零, _rei_ ). He also wore a necklace, which was somewhat similar to the one worn by the Sage of the Six Paths. Another noticeable difference between the Deva Path and Yahiko is the expression on their face: as the Deva Path, Yahiko's face bore no telling expression and was in all sense, a walking corpse. looked down as he began to deactivate his rain jutsu. _'It seems someone has infiltrated my rain, luckily Konan should more than powerful enough to handle this...'_ He didn't sense the masked figure appear behind him.

Obito grins behind his mask. _'So the Rinnegan eh? It will be exciting to face off against another wielder of one of the legendary three dojutsu!'_ He flashed through handseals and shot a fireball at Pein.

Before Pein could react a fireball struck him and sent him flying from the tower. He groaned as he fell. _'What the...someone is in the tower!'_

Obito's Sharingan spun. "Come on orange guy play with Tobi!" He cried as he jumped down after him carrying flash bombs covered with exploding tags in his arms. He then threw them down at Pein and they exploded on contact.

Konan stopped her assault as the rain stopped. She looked up and saw the man falling then the explosion. Her normally cold eyes widened slightly in concern. _'Nagato. What happened?'_

Kisame appeared in front of her with Samehada raised and his usual wicked grin on. "Don't get distracted woman!" He slashed down.

 **Konohagakure Uzumaki Compound**

Naruto avoided a slash from Gina as they sparred together. They had been sparring for a few hours, working off the great lunch Kushina made for them. Naruto loved his mother's cooking, she was really good at it too.

He then swung his leg delivering a powerful inhuman kick to her side which she barely managed to block. But the force still sent her back a few feet even while blocking.

Naruto spoke up calmly. "You're good Gina-chan."

The Inugami queen blushed. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto lowered into his fighting stance. "Shall we continue Gina-chan?"

Gina nodded and got into her own fighting stance. "Yeah...Let's go again Naruto-kun." The two yokai royalty then rushed together and met head on with twin kicks creating a small shockwave that knocked several trees down and cratering the ground slightly beneath them. They soon traded blows that sent shock. Gina was in awe as she clashed with her hopeful mate again. _'Incredible...Naruto-kun is getting so strong and he's still so young! If he is this strong now then how powerful will he become when he gets older?'_ She trailed off thinking that if Naruto was this powerful now, then once he got older and received more intense training, not even her younger brothers would be able to defeat him. Gina blushed as she sparred with Naruto, his moves were so masterful for his age. She smiled. _'Naruto-kun...I just know father will accept you!'_

As for Kushina and Mito, they were on a self-appointed mission. The two Uzumaki beauties were walking around the village ignoring the looks of fear, jealousy (from the other girls), and lust (from the men) they got. One guy actually had the nerve to try and grab Mito's ass only for her to break his arm and nearly crush his mind via Sharingan genjutsu.

But Kushina stopped her telling her they weren't worth the chakra waste. They walked by the Uchiha compound. Kushina gazed at it with sheer contempt, knowing soon she could and would destroy them all and burn this compound to the ground. just a few more hours, Shisui had informed her the best time to strike would be during the night when everyone settles down.

 **Time skip nighttime**

Kushina clad in her ANBU captain's uniform stood perched on a building rooftop just outside the Uchiha compound, her ANBU fox mask on her shoulder, she tied her long red hair into a ponytail and used a henge to turn it black. Her daughter Mito right beside her. There were a few guards patrolling the grounds with their Sharingan active. Arrogant fools thought just like the Hyuga did, thinking their dojutsu was the only thing they needed to win. She also had a few Ne officers keeping watch for any of the Hokage's ANBU suddenly coming in. After killing Danzo, it was a simple matter of altering their seals which she did rather easily being a Fuinjutsu mistress.

Mito looked to her mother. "Kaa-chan, is Shisui in his position?"

Kushina looked down and sure enough Shisui was stationed where he was supposed to be, on one of the high building tops of the compound, Shisui noticed them and gave them the signal.

Kushina nodded. "Yes Mito-chan, now let's begin." She placed her hands in the horse seal. "Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique!" Kushina breathed out a cloud of white acidic mist which covered the entire lower grounds. Two Uchiha guards suddenly screamed as burns appeared on them and they melted from the corrosive mist. The other guards ran to their dead comrades only to suffer the same fate and melted down into flesh colored paste. After that Kushina lowered the Ph level of her mist to a much safer level so her daughter Mito and Shisui could get down and kill any stragglers without being harmed by her technique.

Kushina leapt down donning her ANBU mask and snuck into the Uchiha homes, killing every person inside. She used the space-time ability of her Eternal Mangekyou to get in and out of the homes before anyone figured out what happened. She slayed them with her sword.

Mito killed people via her terrible genjutsu which made Kurenai and the Kurama clan look like rookies in comparison.

Shisui used his mastery of body flicker to kill other Uchiha before they could even react with him slitting their throats with his tanto.

A couple of the Ne officers assisted them, one of them a young man called Sai: Sai has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps — as customary of all Root members, to most likely show his allegiance to the organisation. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques.

At the head house, Fugaku stood over the dead form of Mikoto having slit her throat with a kunai, his Mangekyou Sharingan active. He spat on her face. "Poor Mikoto, you never knew I never loved you at all...weakling." He looked to see his son snap Miko's neck. He smiled. "Well done Sasuke, you've made me proud."

"Thank you tou-sama, so how do we get Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It won't be easy son, first we need to get his mother Kushina away from him somehow, unlike this weakling," Fugaku gestured to Mikoto's corpse. "Kushina is a true member of our clan with a fully mastered Sharingan and everything." Fugaku explained. "Now she would make a fine wife for me." He grinned in a lecherous manner. _'And it doesn't hurt that Kushina far surpasses Mikoto in beauty as well as shinobi skill!'_

Sasuke smiled. "She sounds perfect for us tou-sama."

"She is Sasuke...and she's even more valuable as the daughter of the first Uchiha leader." Fugaku said. He smirked inwardly.

"What! Tou-sama, you mean she's the daughter of Mirada Uchiha? The very same Mirada who challenged Hashirama Senju for the title of Hokage more than 80 years ago?!" the surprised boy exclaimed. "How can she even have children? Isn't she way past child-bearing age?"

"She had gained the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan son, it is the ultimate form of our bloodline granting you immortality and you remain the age you were when you awakened it. It also has another amazing power son, if Kushina were to bare any more children they would inherit her Sharingan and special chakra which then would allow us to control her youngest son Naruto. The Kyuubi was said to be susceptible to the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke said. "I've seen Naruto with her tou-sama." He shivered having sensed the darkness within his fellow child, it was far greater than even his own. Once after encountering Naruto with his mother, when Naruto looked at him Sasuke swore he actually saw the huge shadow of a gigantic black wolf with strange crimson eyes appear above Naruto. What scared Sasuke was the power the shadowed beast practically oozed. It was equal to the Kyuubi...no even greater as if the fox was a pathetic peon compared to itself. But that wasn't as scary as the cold gaze the other boy affixed on him, it was like he was looking right into his very soul.

"Well son, if we can capture Naruto and 'persuade' him to see things our way, then Kushina will have no choice but to become my wife. Naruto means the world to her and she wouldn't risk his life even to kill me."

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Maybe I can convince him by becoming his 'friend' Tou-sama then kill him to gain my Mangekyou."

Fugaku grinned just as evilly. "That would indeed work, my son."

"Don't count on it Gaki, teme." Said a cold feminine voice. Before Fugaku could react, a sword impaled him through the chest from behind piercing through his heart. An ANBU kunoichi with a fox mask on stood behind him with her sword buried deep within his body. her long hair was currently tied in a ponytail.

Fugaku turned his head weakly. "Ack! ANBU?! ...how did you get in here?" He coughed up blood and it was filling his lungs.

"Simple you arrogant fool, I came in through the door." Kushina glared at him behind her mask. _'How does he know that information about me? Not even the old man or the rest of the shinobi council knows about my Eternal Sharingan! Is it possible someone in the clan was spying on us beforehand? Perhaps I should find this spy and deal with him before this news gets out.'_ She then pulled her sword out of Fugaku and swung it decapitating him in one clean slash.

Sasuke screamed. "Tou-sama!" Suddenly he felt a chakra spike behind him and was grabbed by the throat as he turned to face his assailant and was slammed into the wall behind him. He looked terrified into a pair of level 3 Sharingan eyes which changed into a crimson warped spinning pin wheel.

Mito used Tsukuyomi to torment Sasuke making him witness his father's and clan's deaths again and again. But she edited who did the deed in her genjutsu. She knew the village would take pity on him after this night, why not pin the blame on the other clans and villagers? It would certainly help her family out.

Sasuke screamed in terror. "No stop! Why are you all betraying us?! Are you that jealous of us Uchiha? You will all pay! Do you hear me Konoha, you will pay!" The young soon to be 'Last Uchiha' saw his father and fellow arrogant Uchiha get torn apart by an Inuzuka member, brain killed by a Yamanaka, stabbed through with shadow tendrils by a Nara, crushed by an Akimichi's fist via Bubun Baika No Jutsu, Jyukened to death by Hyuga and the worst was the civilian mobs with torches and pitchforks who ambushed and finished off the weakened Uchiha. After what seemed to be an eternity but really just a few seconds, Sasuke collapsed with drool coming from his mouth and a lifeless stare into space.

Kushina removed her mask revealing her Eternal Mangekyou eyes which glowed in the darkness, she released the illusion on her hair returning it to it's normal bright red color. She turned to her daughter who nodded. Shisui appeared before her.

"Kushina-sama, I have killed everyone on my end as well." He informed her.

"Good work Shisui...Mito-chan you head back home I'll catch up shortly." Kushina ordered.

"Hai Kaa-chan." Mito vanished via shunshin.

Sai appeared in a swirl of ink before her. "Kushina-sama, the guards at the gate have reported some of the Hokage's ANBU are coming having heard the disturbance."

"Okay thank you Sai, you may take the others and go... remain hidden until further orders."

"Hai, Kushina-sama." Sai vanished in his ink shunshin.

Kushina looked to Shisui who looked rather scared now, worried she might kill him. He doesn't want die yet, he knows he still has some use to her. Kushina then placed her hand on Shisui's shoulder. "You did good tonight Shisui." She noticed his trembling and playfully smacked him on the back sending him flying due to her immense strength. "My! You're so frightened you're shaking!"

Shisui groaned as his flight sent him through the paper door and outside. He was disoriented as he got up and vanished via shunshin as well.

Kushina smiled. "Don't worry Shisui, you're still too useful to me for me to kill you…For now." She then saw the corpses of Mikoto and Miko. Kushina could tell they were already dead before her massacre got started, she shook her head as past memories of her old genin team tried to make their way to the surface. Kushina activated her Eternal Mangekyou and used the Amaterasu burning the corpses to ashes. With that done, she vanished via body flicker. On this night which would be forever dubbed the 'Uchiha Massacre' the Uchiha clan was no more now reduced down to a tiny handful.

Mirada stood atop one of the buildings with a smile. _'Kushina-chan I'm so proud for you...you're_ _more like me then you know musume...'_

Obito grinned. "Onee-chan's really become quite ruthless hasn't she Kaa-chan?"

"Of course Obito-kun...thanks to her 'husband' for trying to make her son, My grandson a loyal tool to this worthless village. Kushina-chan wouldn't care less if it burst into flames." Mirada informed. She and Obito soon vanished as if sucked into a void.

 **Time skip 2 years later**

Naruto was age 8 was going to the ninja academy for his first day of it. Not like he really need the academy. Kushina taught her beloved son everything he needed to know last year. Tree walking, water-walking, leaf exercise, kunai balancing the works. Kurami was with Naruto hidden in his jacket that Kushina gave him. Gina was walking beside Naruto in her dog form.

The crowd was whispering.

"Great, _it's_ here with its whore mother."

"Yeah why can't Hokage-sama see that this thing needs to die?"

"It's bad enough it's still alive but now they're going to teach it how to kill."

"We must find a way to protect our children from it."

They saw the large canine walking with him and cowered remembering the incident where several people lost their lives to that thing. The whispers stopped and they kept their mouths shut and looked away in fear.

Naruto just tuned them out completely walking as if they weren't even there.

Kushina was leading her son to the academy making sure no one tried anything. Oh but wait someone would try something.

A tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard appeared in their path. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.. He was Asuma Sarutobi Hiruzen's second born son and a former member of the fire guardians.

Naruto stopped and looked to the Sarutobi Jonin with a calm calculating gaze.

Kushina narrowed her eyes coldly. But she chose to stand back and let her son handle this.

Asuma smirked. "So you're entering the academy eh monster? Not on my watch! You will miss the first day and every day afterwards I refuse to let you get any stronger!" He shot through handseals. "Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!" He breathed out a cloud of grey ash. The villagers silently rooted him on.

Naruto silently raised one hand and then punched forward sending a powerful air wave out snuffing out the ash, as well as blowing several civilians away, it also knocked Asuma off his feet. Being a jonin, he managed to get back on his feet.

Asuma was shocked that was his best fire jutsu and the demon just destroyed it like it was nothing. He then donned his trench knives and sent chakra into them, until a powerful chakra pressure froze him. Sweat dripped down his face as he looked to Kushina who had her arms crossed but was glaring at him coldly with slitted red eyes, a full materialization of the Kyuubi appeared above her snarling. Asuma gulped, knowing he didn't have a prayer against this woman. She could tear him to shreds with ease.

Asuma silently growled but retreated for the time being. He gave one last glare to Naruto who gazed impassively back. _'Your mother won't be around to protect you forever demon, when you're alone you are finished!'_

Soon Naruto and Kushina arrived at the academy where the other parents were dropping off their children.

The other children saw Naruto and flinched at his impassive stare. No child their age should ever be so cold and mature. Their parents would glare at Naruto, but with Kushina here they don't want to risk a fight breaking out near the academy.

Tsume warned her son Kiba. "Stay away from that boy pup he's bad news! If you must be near him then try to make him look bad."

"Got it kaa-sama." her son a wild-looking boy replied. A little white puppy standing next to him barked in agreement.

Inoichi spoke to his daughter. "Make the demon miserable princess! Do it for your mother! But be discrete..."

A cute platinum blonde girl wearing simple clothes nodded. "I will daddy! That freak will pay for killing mommy!"

Inoichi smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my good girl!"

Hiashi spoke coldly. "Do not fail me Hinata. You must be the number one student." He gazed icily at his oldest daughter. "Do you understand?"

A cute girl with short blue hair and lavender eyes copied the gaze at her father. "Understood... _tou-sama_." She replied in an equally icy tone. Hinata turned her gaze on Naruto. _'So that's the so-called demon of konoha. he's pretty cute for a so called monster.'_ She smirked. _'Maybe I'll pursue him just to spite you_ ** _tou-sama_** _! it's YOUR fault kaa-san died!'_

A certain duck-haired boy glared at everyone. Sasuke growled in his mind. _'It's all their fault that my clan is dead and worse they dare try and kiss up to me! This village will pay for what it's done!'_

A tanned Chunin with a scar on his nose was greeting the parents, he had brown hair tied in a similar style to Anko's. Iruka Umino had been promoted to Chunin just a year ago and was assigned this teaching job of the new generation by Sarutobi. He loved kids and was looking forward to teaching the clan heirs... until a boy with long spiky golden blonde hair with an exotic mixture of red and onyx black highlights running through it and cold blue eyes came into his sight. His hair was tied in the back in a small ponytail similar to Sakumo Hatake's, with jaw-length red-tipped bangs outlining either side of his handsome young face like Minato's, a boy that girls would just go gaga over even at this young age. The Chunin's tan face paled with fear. He knew just who this boy was especially seeing the red-haired woman beside him.

 _'Oh Kami! No, not_ ** _him_** _! Not the demon brat! Why is HE here!'_ Even now, Iruka still had nightmares of that horrible day when the demon unleashed his evil energy. He received more scars on other parts of his body but luckily he and Mizuki were actually the farthest away when Naruto's youki was unleashed so they were injured in the least, Iruka shook his head in disbelief. _'Why is Hokage-sama allowing HER son to become a shinobi! That woman is bad enough but if_ ** _he_** _becomes a ninja we're all done for!'_

Mizuki glared. _'Great IT's here! If that bitch weren't around I'd finish the job we started... the job Yondaime-sama left for us to finish!'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Chunin's action. _'It's hard to believe I was once human.'_

Iruka smiled as best he could as he came upon them. "H-Hello um...Naruto was it? I'm Iruka Umino and I'll be your instructor for your academy experience."

Naruto sniffed the air in his direction easily recognizing the scent of one of the people from THAT day. He narrowed his eyes into an even icier gaze. _'So he was a part of the mob that nearly killed me that day.'_ A giant demonic wolf-shaped shadow materialized behind him and crimson eyes gazed coldly at Iruka.

Iruka paled seeing Naruto's eyes darken as if. _'Oh-no he must recognize me from that day... If he tells his mother I'm finished...That woman will tear me and Mizuki to pieces!'_ He paled whiter seeing the giant beast seemingly materialize behind Naruto from out of thin air. But it was wasn't the Kyuubi though no it was larger and more deadly, a gigantic black wolf and crimson eyes with a third eye in its forehead which resembled a terrifying fusion of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. But what really scared Iruka to an Orochimaru white was the number of tails that he counted behind it. _'Let's see 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... What the! Ten-tails! What is that thing! It has more tails than the demon fox! And why am I the only one who can see it?'_

Kurami in her fox kit form popped her head slightly out of Naruto's jacket. _'So this man is a survivor of that mob I thought I killed them all. He must've gotten lucky.'_

Kushina sensed her son's animosity toward this man. _'Naru-kun,'_ She gave her own icy glare to Iruka. _'What did you do to my sochi..._ ** _Chunin_** _?'_

Iruka gulped nervously.

Kushina noticed the gulp and walked closer. "Is something wrong Iruka-san? You seem to be quite shaken."

"A-Ah nothing...Kushina-sama!" Iruka stuttered trying not to faint.

Kushina had her Sharingan active reading his body language. "You're lying to me aren't you?" She moved closer until she was right in his space. "Tell me, why my son is showing you such hostility." Kushina was easily capable of sensing negative emotions, another little gift gained from being Kurami's previous jinchuriki.

Iruka paled to whiter than Orochimaru. He was on the verge of wetting his pants.

Kushina smirked. The Sharingan was the best bloodline to interrogate someone with, it beat the Yamanaka's hidden jutsu hands down. Her Sharingan spun fast as it then morphed into its ultimate form: EMS.

Iruka's feeble mental defenses were crushed by the legendary dojutsu instantly. Iruka couldn't keep quiet and revealed everything to the Uzumaki matriarch how he was a member of the mob that nearly killed Naruto 2 years ago, which sparked him to release kurami therefore embracing his destiny as the Juubi's heir.

Kushina's EMS glowed red as the ground cracked underneath her feet and her chakra flared up sending everyone except Naruto, Gina, and Kurami to their knees in fright from the huge amount of pressure. This man nearly killed her son and he's supposed to teach him? Not on her watch! Kushina's right arm flared up with fire chakra. flames danced on her arm licking at the other now terrified clan heads. She raised her arm as the flames flared brighter soon what sounded like a dragon's roar was heard. Iruka shivered as the flames lit up his terrified face.

Sasuke watched with interest. _'An advanced powerful Sharingan and a god-like affinity for Fire Release? Tou-sama you were right as always! She's perfect for me! I will make her my wife when I'm older and breed a whole new Uchiha clan!'_

Naruto was looking at his mother's fire-covered arm in interest. _'Kaa-chan mentioned she was a master of fire release but to actually utilize it purely without handseals? Incredible.'_

Iruka cowered as Kushina brought her arm down ready to tear his head off. He closed his eyes awaiting the sweet embrace of death...he waited for a few minutes but didn't feel the fire blade slicing into him, when he opened his eyes again, Kushina's arm had stopped an inch from his head, the flames licking at his skin. He was practically sweating up a storm from the heat's close proximity. Soon the flames slowly died down, before flickering out all together.

But Kushina still had an icy gaze on him. She then lifted him up by the vest and took him elsewhere to speak with him. Taking him to the other side of the building, Iruka groaned as Kushina threw him against the wall, Iruka's body cracked the wall upon impact due to Kushina's immense strength. He slid down painfully and he then saw his friend Mizuki also there on the ground cowering before the angry cold mother.

Naruto shook his head. "It would seem Kaa-chan will talk to the instructors on how things will be done." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. The other children were shocked. The other parents had been terrified and left after saying goodbye to their children except for Hinata and of course Sasuke.

The Hyuga heiress watched Naruto with a smirk.

 **With Iruka and Mizuki**

Iruka whispered to his friend. "You told her too didn't you?"

Mizuki nodded shivering. "Y-Yeah. She scares me."

"Me too Mizuki me too." Iruka said trembling himself.

Kushina spoke icily. "So you two were a part of the mob that tried to murder my son 2 years ago?"

Iruka and Mizuki both nodded in terror.

Kushina looked down at them with pure venom. "If it weren't for the fact that you two are to be my son's academy instructors, I would've killed you right now. If Naru-kun had asked me to I would've hunted you both down and killed you back then." Her eyes bled red as her EMS came into existence. "Now I will show you what true terror means... _Tsukuyomi_."

Iruka and Mizuki were tortured within the Tsukuyomi for 4 days straight which outside equaled less than a second, for in that realm Kushina was Kami. But Kushina knew they were needed so she spared them...for now. She healed the mental damage she caused so they were able to teach and spar with the students.

"Remember this _Chunin_..." Kushina spat out venomously. "You're only being spared, because you're necessary to further my son's training." She turned to leave but gave them one last malicious look over her shoulder. "Oh and one more thing...if I ever discover that any of you tried to hold Naru-kun back, then I will kill you both and every other instructor at the academy." Kushina vanished via body flicker heading back to say goodbye to Naruto for the day leaving behind two cowering Chunin or rather one cowering and one seething Chunin.

Mizuki was stewing in his hatred. _'Stupid red-haired bitch! Just wait until Orochimaru-sama gives me power then you'll be sorry! I think then I'll make you and your daughter, my bitches and kill your precious demon brat!'_ the white haired Chunin sneered as he looked to the cowering Iruka. _'Ha! You're as pathetic as always Umino! I never liked you...soft worthless fool!'_

Kushina hugged Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "Give it your all Naru-kun and tell me if they try anything..."

"Yes Kaa-chan." Naruto replied giving his mother a gaze that sent waves of pleasure down her spine.

"Have fun on your first day." Kushina smiled and disappeared in a swirl of water.

Iruka and Mizuki came back and led them all inside the classroom, Iruka was about to protest Naruto bringing the large dog standing next to him inside until Naruto explained that she was his familiar same thing with the chibi fox, when she popped her head out of his jacket to see what was happening. Once they were seated, Naruto sitting in the back row.

Iruka began to speak. "Alright welcome to your first semester and day of the ninja academy. I'm Iruka Umino the head instructor and your teacher. This is Mizuki Toji my assistant. We will be teaching you all the works of being a shinobi. Now who would like to introduce themselves first? Tell us your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Oh! OH!" The wild boy, Tsume's son raised his hand energetically. "Let me go first! I want to go first!"

Iruka chuckled. "Alright you with the puppy on your head you can go first."

"Yahoo!" The boy whooped.

Sasuke inwardly sneered. _'You can go prance around all the way to hell...Inuzuka scum!'_ Fan girls from civilian families and Ino swooned around his 'coolness.' Forming what would forever be known as the SFC or 'Sasuke fanclub'. Now if the girls weren't warned by their parents to avoid Naruto, or frightened by his aura of pure darkness then he too would have a fanclub.

Naruto completely ignored the the Inuzuka boy.

The boy shouted. "Oi! I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I love my family, dogs, meat, girls, and being number one! I hate freaks like that Naruto kid and jackasses like Sasuke! My hobbies are training with Akamaru and my onee-san! My dream is to be the next Inuzuka head and have many girls!" His puppy named Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Gina ignored Akamaru. It was shameful what happened to the dogs who still had traces of her clan's demon blood within them as this pup did. They now served humans as 'pets.' or 'ninken' as the ninja called them. As the Queen of all the canines it brought great shame and disgrace to their kind, for her to see them so subservient to humans. Why did her father have to give a small portion of his blood to the Inuzuka ancestor? Instead she went to sleep.

Many introductions were typical dreams from civilian born students, the fan girls all squealed that they would marry 'Sasuke-kun'. The other clan heirs also wished to become the next heads of their clan though when Hinata mentioned 'desires' she gave a discrete glance towards Naruto and mentions dislikes or hates being her father and weaklings. Sasuke mentioned he wished to avenge his clan by killing those responsible and then revive his clan and what scared the other clan children except Naruto is that Sasuke glared at all of them coldly as if they or their parents were guilty of a terrible atrocity. He also mentally mentioned making a red-haired beauty his wife when he's matured enough.

Naruto's turn came. The Demonic prince spoke in a monotone. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love my family, Kurami-chan, and Gina-chan. I despise practically everyone else in this entire pathetic village. My hobbies are training with my mother, Gina-chan, and sister…My dream is not a dream but a goal... I plan to become the strongest person in the entire world."

Kiba snorted. "As if a freak like you is strong! My kaa-san says you've been weakened by Yondaime-sama after THAT night."

Naruto looked at him icily. "Want to test your theory Inuzuka?" his nails began to sharpen into claws, his pupils narrowing into slits.

Akamaru actually whimpered from Naruto's gaze, that was the look of a True Alpha.

Kiba snarled baring his own claw-like nails. "Bring it on freak!"

Iruka yelled. "Kiba! Enough! You have detention after class!" his head somehow growing 5 times its size, scaring the other kids except Naruto.

Kiba groaned as his mother would so kill him for getting detention, not to mention his older sister Hana would ridicule him for getting it on the very first day.

Iruka checked his list and nodded. "That's everyone. Okay class, normally we'd start learning the village's history."

Everyone groaned at this.

"But because this is a special class with all the clan heirs in it, we will instead have our first sparring session, history can come later!"

At that everyone cheered.

Iruka announced. "Okay everyone let's go to the training field!" With that he and Mizuki led the class outside.

the students all lined up. boys and girls all together. Naruto stood together away from the others.

Ino squealed and hugged Sasuke much to the protest of the other new fan girls.

"SASUKE-KUN! I hope you and I get to train together!"

Sasuke looked at her coldly. "Get off me." He was inwardly resisting the urge to plunge a kunai into her head. Her clan had helped murder his as far he had seen.

Ino obeyed looking rather scared but her fan girl bravado came back and she quickly got over it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was inferior. _'Hn. Uzumaki Naruto, you're my worthy opponent.'_ He walked up. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Sasuke?" the Chunin asked.

"I want my opponent to be Naruto Uzumaki..." Sasuke 'asked' nicely. But the demanding way he said it proved otherwise.

Naruto looked at him coldly. "I accept your challenge Uchiha."

Iruka nodded to them both. "Very well the first match will be underway."

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other looking ice cold.

Mizuki grinned darkly. _'That freak doesn't have a chance against Uchiha-sama!'_

"The second match between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki will commence. Boys are you both ready?" Iruka asked them.

"Yes," The two boys simultaneously replied in a cold monotone.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "You're going down Uzumaki," He declared. "It's only natural cause I'm an Uchiha Elite."

Naruto was impassive with his arms crossed. "Gloat after you've won Uchiha," he replied coldly.

Sasuke rushed at Naruto and was much faster than most others thanks to the training his dad put him through, that was for sure but still moved at a snail's pace in the demon prince's eyes. Sasuke swung his fist only to have Naruto easily dodge it. The Uchiha avenger growled and continued his assault only for Naruto skillfully dodge each one. Like a Genin taking on a Jonin.

Sasuke's fan girls screamed cheering their 'hero' on.

"Pummel that demon Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah you're the greatest man in the entire village Sasuke-kun!"

"No-one can beat you Sasuke-kun!"

"Go Sasuke-kun!"

"Win this for me Sasuke-kun!"

Gina looked incredibly annoyed at them. _'Can they ever be quiet?'_ She was almost tempted to kill them to end their pitiful existence. But that would bring trouble to Naruto something she would never allow.

Sasuke panted. "What are you? How can you just avoid all my blows like that?" All of his blows could damage a Chunin thanks to his father's ruthless training but Naruto outclassed him in every way.

"It's simple really." The demonic prince spoke with his back to him then phased out of sight (DBZ style speed), Naruto reappeared behind Sasuke shocking him.

Sasuke was completely stunned. _'No...No way! He's just too fast I can't even follow his moves!'_

"I'm just stronger than you Uchiha. That's all there is to it." Naruto replied monotonously.

Sasuke glared and then turned around going through handseals. "I refuse to believe that Uzumaki! Die! Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" Sasuke inhaled before launching a large fireball at Naruto.

The blond just stood still thinking. _'I could dodge it...no...I think I will play with the Uchiha a little more...'_ The fireball engulfed Naruto and then exploded.

Ino and Sasuke's others fangirls cheered. Hinata ignored them but watched with her Byakugan active. _'Fools, they don't even realize Naruto-kun is still alive...I can see his dark energy and it feels so powerful so dominating…'_ The Hyuga heiress licked her lips with a lustful look as she watched through the smoke.

Sasuke smirked. _"Tch. That will teach him! I am the best! No no-name clan can compare to the Uchiha!"_

Mizuki and Iruka were proud. _'Sasuke will be rewarded for killing the demon!'_

But then a silhouette appeared through the smoke and soon it cleared to reveal Naruto perfectly fine with his arms crossed. "Well it was a little cold in here. Thank you Uchiha for warming me up."

Sasuke gaped now exhausted of most of his chakra. _'What_ _?! He surivived a direct hit from a C-rank jutsu without a scratch?! What is he?!'_

 _'No! Impossible! How did he survive?!'_ Was the thought of the chunin dumb duo. _'He really is a monster!'_

Naruto then vanished and reappeared behind Sasuke. "Sorry Uchiha but not good enough..." Naruto knocked Sasuke out with a quick chop to the neck.

Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious.

Sasuke's fan girls went silent at seeing their precious Sasuke-kun fall.

Mizuki was speechless. He clenched his fists. _'No...NO! How can that demon defeat Sasuke-sama?!'_

 _'Naruto-kun is incredibly powerful and still I feel he is yet holding back a lot more of his potential.'_ Hinata thought lustfully as she eyed the blonde demon prince.

Iruka announced shakily. "W-W-Winner...Naruto Uzumaki!" _'Oh man I was right. SHE trained him to be an even worse monster than before!'_

 **Hokage Tower**

The Jonin were all watching with shock except for two of course. Naruto had not only survived a C-ranked jutsu but he knocked out Sasuke as if he was a mere insect.

Sarutobi was completely floored. _'I-Incredible! The boy's only 8, yet he already has Jonin-level speed! Just what kind of training has Kushina put her son through...for him to reach this level at such a young age?'_

Kushina couldn't be prouder of her son, she nearly did have a heart attack when that grand fireball hit him but he pulled through without even a single scratch. _'That's my Naru-kun... I'm so proud of you! Yet another victory for me over that smug teme Fugaku, may he rest in hell!'_ She giggled inwardly.

Mito was practically on cloud nine. _'My otouto-kun is the best of his generation!'_

Kurenai Yuhi was stunned speechless physically and mentally.

Asuma was shocked. _'The demon's as fast as Gai nearly!'_

 **Training ground#9**

A tall cheerful jonin with a bowl-cut, caterpillar sized eyebrows, and a green jumpsuit beneath his Jonin vest sneezed. "Achoo! I have sneezed! Have I caught a youthful cold?"

"Gai-sensei, is it not said that a sneeze means someone is speaking about you?" A younger clone of Gai in the same green jumpsuit screamed out energetically. This was his personal student Rock Lee.

"Ah you must be correct Lee! I must discover who it is! If I cannot I shall repair the poor parts of the villages using only my tongue!" Gai exclaimed loudly.

"Gai-sensei! I will help you on your search and if I fail I will run to the deserts of Kaze no Kuni and back on my hands with my legs tied to a rock!" Lee exclaimed just as loud.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

*Insert more 'Gai-sensei, Lee' then insert annoying sun genjutsu that will not ever be seen! Not in this story!* moving on...

A tall male Hyuga with long hair groaned and resisted the urge to gouge his own precious eyes out with a kunai. _'Why did destiny curse me with those two?'_

A young woman with her brown hair in twin buns and wearing a pink Chinese shirt and black pants was trying to block the annoyances out with the 'thunk' of her weapons on the dummies.

 **Academy training ground**

Iruka got everyone's attention with the strange technique that made his head grow and continued the spars. Hinata fought and completely humiliated Kiba. Choji and Shikamaru fought but as best friends, they quit and ate Choji's potato chips together while gazing out the window. Shino fought one of Sasuke's fan girls who ran away screaming 'bug demon freak' and therefore forfeiting the match. The other matches were all boring civilian children trying to play ninja so they all lost. Ami got lucky, she fought another fan girl even weaker than herself, she brutalized the poor other girl.

Now with Sasuke and Ino conscious again and healed by the academy medic, it was time for the next part of the spar. Sparring with Iruka or Mizuki.

Iruka announced. "Alright this is the last part of sparring you can choose to spar with either Mizuki or myself. You must last at least five minutes against us."

Mizuki smiled but it strained slightly as he looked to Naruto. He assured the students. "Don't worry we'll be sure to go easy on you."

Sasuke chose Iruka much to Mizuki's ire and lasted the full five minutes. Shino fought Iruka, then Shikamaru who used his clan's Shadow Imitation Technique, Ino used Mind Body Switch Technique, Hinata chose Mizuki and closed some of his tenketsu with her Gentle Fist after the five minutes she reopened them for him.

Mizuki said. "I choose Naruto Uzumaki to fight me."

Iruka gaped. "Mizuki...I thought the students had free reign to choose."

Mizuki took Iruka aside and whispered. "They do but that _thing_ is not a boy."

"Mizuki, have you forgotten Kushina's threat? You know how strong she is." Iruka warned. "She'll tear you apart and me by association!"

"Tch. Hokage-sama can protect us from that bitch." Mizuki said smugly.

Iruka shook his head. "No...he can't. Even Yondaime-sama had no chance against Kushina unless he uses his hiraishin even then just barely...I saw one of their fights when I was a kid and my parents were off duty and took me to see the match between them...Sandaime-sama's way past his prime, while she's still young, Kushina could kill all of us and Hokage-sama and still have time to teach her son new jutsu."

Mizuki looked incredulously at him. "You're lying Iruka...no way the bitch is that strong! Yondaime-sama was a god!"

"It's the truth Mizuki, she is that strong...and Yondaime-sama was not a god he was human like all of us." Iruka said with an eye twitching. Why did the whole village believe that Minato was a god? It was baffling.

Mizuki growled. "I refuse to believe it until I see it!"

"You baka we did see it! Have you forgotten, she used the ultimate genjutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan on us earlier! I had heard rumors that, that jutsu was extremely taxing on the user's eyes, yet she wasn't even fazed using it!" Iruka yelled frustated.

Mizuki still was in denial. "Whatever. Get up here Uzumaki!"

"I'm already here." Naruto replied making Iruka and Mizuki jump. There he was standing in a calm pose with his arms crossed, icy stare right at them.

Mizuki smirked. "Try to last five minutes Uzumaki." He withdrew two kunai from his pouch and wrapped an Exploding Tag around each one's hilt, disguising them via genjutsu as blunt training kunai. He grinned darkly. _'These will kill you and end your wretched life demon!'_ Mizuki lowered into a stance and got ready to throw the hidden kunai.

"As you wish, I'll end this quickly." Naruto said calmly and raised one hand at Mizuki. A powerful shockwave of force burst out and knocked Mizuki away, sending him into the wall. He hit his head and fell unconscious. The battle ending in just 10 seconds.

Iruka gaped in terror. _'Unbelievable! He beat a Chunin so easily!'_

Sasuke growled clenching his fists. _'How?! How the hell is he so powerful?! I'm an Uchiha **I** deserve that power! I'll force you Uzumaki to teach me your tricks and use them to kill the other clan heirs and everyone else in this wretched village!'_

Kiba trembled. _'He's only an academy student like us yet is strong enough to beat a Chunin?! He IS a monster just as kaa-sama said!'_ Akamaru whimpered hiding behind Kiba. Naruto scared him in more ways than one. The little pup could feel deep within his being, the stuff Naruto showed so far was nothing but the tip of the iceberg.

 **Hokage tower**

Once again all the jonin were speechless. An academy student defeated one of the most skilled chunin in the village with such ease.

Kushina was watching the orb with pride in her eyes. _'My son is dominating the Academy!'_

Mito was proud as well.

This time Gai joined the other jonin, having dismissed his team for today. His eyes sparkled. "Ah! Such a talented lad! Hokage-sama, when the boy has graduated I would love to train him in taijutsu!" He performed his infamous pose. "I could make him the newest green beast!"

Everyone imagined Naruto in one of those freaky outfits proclaiming 'Youth' which clashed with the calm collected boy they currently saw in the crystal, everyone especially Kushina and Mito shivered at the image in her minds.

Gai ducked as a kunai was thrown at him coated in fire chakra, the fire-coated kunai hit the wall with a 'thunk' and burned a hole through it. He looked to see Kushina with her hand oustretched, showing she had thrown the kunai.

"You are not allowed within fifty yards of my sochi Gai," Kushina said in a cold warning tone with her Sharingan spinning. _'I would rather kiss the hebi-teme than allow Gai to train my Naru-kun and force him into one of those... **atrocities**!'_

Gai was either really brave or really stupid, most likely the latter. He just gave her his signature thumbs up, complete with the pose and shining teeth. "Don't worry Kushina-sama! With my help, your boy will grow up to become a fine young man whose flames of youth equal mine and Lee's! We'll spread the flames of youth to the entire world!"

"I said 'NO' Gai," Kushina fingered the hilt of her katana ready to draw it. "Do you want me to cut you up?"

"Enough Kushina!" Sarutobi said but gulped as she turned her cold gaze on him. He knew that he had experience on his side, but that was it. She far surpassed him in raw skills and chakra, plus the village wouldn't survive a battle between them. But Kushina finally looked away, back to the orb with her arms crossed.

Sarutobi let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

 **Academy**

Iruka sweatdropped. "Um...well done Naruto...you're strong."

Naruto didn't answer and just walked back to his seat. The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful with Mizuki out, they went to Konoha's history something that irked our young demon king to be. Iruka lectured on about Hashirama making the peace deal with Kurami and all that boring stuff. Soon the first day ended and everyone went home except Kiba who had detention.

He swore. _'You'll pay for this demon! You'll pay!'_

 **5 months later**

Naruto was the top student at the Academy now, much to the instructors' ire. They all wanted Sasuke to be the best so they attempted to change the grades. But failed because the Hokage stopped them and reminded them that the academy now focuses on true skill and not favoritism due to clan heritage. Now Naruto was currently finishing up his Rasengan training via Shadow Clone, he found a way to learn the Rasengan by himself without his _father's_ scrolls. His mother had taught him Kage Bushin a month ago, His immense youki had strange and wonderous effects on his jutsu basically they were FAR more destructive than when any other people used them, Naruto mastered it within a week's time. He felt his clones dispell and their memories of learning the Rasengan became his. Now he might hate his so-called father but the Rasengan is an A-ranked jutsu easily up his alley and would be a very valuable technique to have under his belt.

The young demon prince lifted one hand and a swirling black orb with some red in it formed and solidified, the jutsu had a forboding howl to it instead the normal sound. Naruto rushed at a training dummy and thrust out his hand. "Rasengan!" The dummy shattered into splinters and the ground itself had a 30 foot crater in it. Naruto raised an eyebrow and look down at his hand, black lightning crackled and popped around it briefly.

Naruto nodded satisified. "This is a very powerful jutsu...perfect for me." He walked back into the compound as the smell of his mother's cooking came out.

 **A week later**

Gina and Kurami were in their human forms alone in the Uzumaki compound, they were just reminiscing about the past together. Naruto was at the academy... Kushina and Mito were off on another S-ranked mission. It was just the two of them for the whole day.

Kurami smiled. "Gina-chan we've know each other awhile haven't we? Since we were young?"

Gina giggled. "Yes Kurami-chan, my father and your mother introduced us."

Kurami also giggled as the memories flowed through her mind. The two demon beauties smiled as they remembered the first day they met.

 _Flashback several centuries ago_

 _A younger cute-looking Gina was riding atop her father's back in his true form as he raced across the lands as if flying, he could actually fly in dog form but he loved running more. Taisho was a truly majestic sight in his dog form, the King of the canines. His long tail trailed behind him and the wind rushed through his soft dark silver fur. not even a demon horse could follow this powerful daiyokai's speed. Gina wore a white kimono with various designs. She had her mokomoko wrapped around her waist._

 _Taisho asked. **"Gina-chan you alright dear?"**_

 _"I'm fine daddy, but where are we going?" Gina replied._

 _ **"We are visiting an old friend of mine who wants to meet you. Gina-chan, she has a daughter your age."** The daiyokai explained. _

_"Really daddy?" The Inu princess inquired. her cute face lit up in a warm smile. "Maybe we'll become best friends!"_

 _Taisho chuckled. **"Yeah you do need some more friends dear."** He said teasingly._

 _Gina blushed in embarrassment. "That's mean daddy!" She turned her head away childishly pouting._

 _The dog king laughed. **"Daddy's just teasing you princess!"**_

 _"Hmph. I'm not talking to you until we get there daddy!" Gina said in a childish tone._

 _Taisho laughed again._

 _Meanwhile_

 _A younger Kurami with shoulder length red hair looked up at her mother. "Mommy, who's this guest you invited over?" She wore a smaller more concealing kimono with fox designs._

 _the tall beautiful woman with long crimson hair smiled down at her daughter, her hair fell down to her ankles, blond highlights were visible with her hair, a few bangs framed her beautiful heart-shaped face, One fringe of her hair partially covered her right eye. Her ruby-red slit eyes shining brightly. "He's an old friend of mine Kurami-chan, You'll make a new friend with his own daughter."_

 _Kurami's mother wore a flowing crimson dress-like kimono that was low cut at the top showing off her very generous bust (Makes Tsunade and Mei look flat). It had slits running up the sides accenting her long lovely legs. her nails were coated with seductive red nail polish, her lips were a natural cherry red color. She was the queen of the kitsune and Kyuubi No Yoko. Nine gorgeous crimson blond-tipped tails swished just above her shapely ass and snaked around her form. Two fox-ears wiggled on top of her head._

 _Kurami shyly smiled. "I hope so mommy..." She was a shy little vixen back then._

 _A handsome silver haired kitsune named Kurama wearing simple white clothes appeared before the two royal kitsune (Yes the very same one from Yu-Yu Hakusho which I also don't own!). He bowed to Kurami's mother in respect. "Kimiko-sama, your guest from the western lands has arrived."_

 _Kimiko smiled and dismissed him. "Thank you Kurama-kun I know he'll be here soon." She heard the howl that announced Taisho's arrival. The fox queen shook her head in amusement. **'You haven't changed at all Taisho-kun.'** as a blue orb appeared before her. _

_Soon the blue orb turned into a regal looking man. He had silver hair tied in a ponytail, amber eyes that were stern yet kind at the same time. He wore a regal looking kimono that had armor on the top and shoulders, a thick fur pelt went down his back and split at the middle creating twin tails behind him. Blue stripes decorated his face under his golden slit eyes._

 _But his stern face softened seeing Kimiko. He smiled. "It's been a long time hasn't it Kimi-chan?"_

 _Kimiko giggled. "Yes Taisho-kun it has been a long time..." She noticed the silver haired girl looking shyly out from behind her father's furry cape. "Is that little cutie behind you your daughter?"_

 _"Yes. this is my little girl Gina-chan, it's alright dear come out." Taisho prodded Gina._

 _Gina timidly walked out from behind her father. Kurami studied her equally as shy._

 _The two parents smiled and prodded their own daughters together until they were face-to-face._

 _Gina smiled and lifted one hand. "Um...I-It's nice to meet you, I'm Gina Taisho."_

 _"I-It's nice to meet you t-t-too, Gina...I'm Kurami Yoko.." Kurami took Gina's hand and shook it. Her ruby-red eyes looking into Gina's golden._

 _Kimiko and Taisho smiled at their daughters' introduction._

 _Gina said. "Kurami-chan I have a feeling that we'll become best friends!"_

 _"Me too Gina-chan!" Kurami said smiling._

 _End Flashback_

"I never forgot that day Kurami-chan." Gina said placing one hand on Naomi's shoulder.

The Kitsune princess blushed lightly. "Gina-chan…do you remember when I met HIM?"

Gina's eyes narrowed. "I do Naomi-chan…that monster only wanted you for your looks." She then pulled Naomi into a hug as the vixen princess began to weep at the terrible memory of the man she thought she loved and loved her back.

Kurami had fallen in love with a male kitsune once. He was an 8 tails, she had just grown her ninth tail. The man seemed nice enough, but then he revealed his true colors, he was only interested in Naomi for her looks and prestige as a member of the royal kitsune family. He believed if he could pretend to love Kurami then once he 'mated' with her after she became queen, he could usurp the throne from behind her back and rule as King of the kitsune with her as his slave/concubine. Kurami's father was from another noble kitsune family and married her mother Kimiko who has ruled the kitsune for the last 1000 years, but Kurami 's father died from a mysterious poison one day, Kurami was only 9 in human years when her father died. The man had tried to rape Kurami something that was forbidden, Kitsune mate for love and companionship, rape was forbidden for Kitsune just as it was for humans... Gina had saved Kurami and utterly obliterated the bastard.

Kurami looked at Gina blushing. "I still remember after you saved me from him Gina-chan we..." Her red face deepened as she felt herself beginning to feel...hot. Her body trembled with remembered pleasure of her and Gina's _activities_. She licked her lips suddenly feeling thirsty and not for water.

Gina purred. "Shall we Kurami-chan?" She went through handseals. A sound poof barrier rose up and then Kurami's eye flashed and they were now protected by an illusion. The two demonesses stripped down until they were completely naked. Any man would die from a nosebleed at the erotic vision of beauties before him.

 _Warning: Yuri Lemon scene (Sorry if it's short it's my very first lemon scene at all, Don't like it then skip down or stop reading altogether!)_

Kurami pulled Gina into a deep passionate kiss, tongue included, they tasted each other.

Kurami reached down and squeezed Gina's round shapely ass, causing her to moan into the kiss. The two demonesses traded saliva for almost a whole hour before parting for air, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Lust evident in their eyes as they gazed at each other. Kurami began to fondle Gina's large breasts. "How does this feel Gina-chan?" The red-haired vixen purred sexily.

"Oh Kurami-chan..." Gina moaned, her womanhood beginning to leak out her juices, sending it trickling down her legs, her clit began to harden and rise out of it's sheath.

Kurami smelled her arousal and smiled. "My you're certainly excited aren't you Gina-chan? Are you imagining Naruto-kun joining us here?" She moved her hands down, placing them on Gina's thighs beginning to rub them sensually.

Gina's whole body was trembling with sheer pleasure, as Kurami moved her hands to Gina's inner thighs feeling her heat. "Oh Kami..." Just the thought of her and Kurami with an older Naruto was driving her mad with pleasure. "Naruto-kun...Kurami-chan..."

Kurami purred. "Gina-chan...open your legs."

Gina whimpered in pleasure. "O-Okay K-Kurami-chan..." She then spread her legs out, revealing her pussy and the neatly trimmed patch of silver fur just above her netherlips which were leaking with her juices even faster now, her clit was fully erect poking out of it's sheath.

Kurami inserted one finger into Gina's pussy, causing her to eep blushing, Kurami began to pump her finger in and out. "You like this don't you my Inu-hime?"

"K-Kurami-chan..." The Inugami queen arched her head back and screamed as Kurami added another finger into her pussy. "OH MY KAMI! KURAMI-CHAN..."

With such stimulation of her pussy, Gina almost orgasmed right on the spot, her juices were trickling out for like a faucet still running.

Kurami licked Gina's juices off her fingers, causing the Inugami queen to blush. "Mmmmm...you taste so sweet Inu-hime..." She then knelt down bringing her face to level with Gina's pussy. "Now I want to taste it straight from the source!" Kurami thrust her tongue deep into Gina's pussy and began licking paying special attention to her erect clit rubbing it with her tongue.

Gina was hit with another huge wave of pleasure down her spine, she spread her legs wider to give Kurami more access to her most intimate place. Gina had never felt so much pleasure before. "Oh...Kurami-chan! I'm..." Finally she orgasmed with a scream, "I'm cumming!" her sweet juices gushed out of her and Naomi lapped them up.

After coming off her high, Gina smiled to Kurami. "Now it's MY turn to make you feel good Kurami-chan..." She then pinned Kurami to the ground, causing the vixen to gasp.

"G-Gina-chan!" Kurami moaned.

Gina dug into Kurami's pussy with two fingers, pumping them quickly. "I told you my vixen-hime...now I'll make you feel good..." The Inugami queen purred seductively.

"Oh Kami Gina-chan! Yes!" The kitsune princess shrieked in pleasure her body convulsing as if having a seizure form the sheer pleasure, it didn't take long for Kurami to orgasm, her juices covering Gina's fingers and trickling onto the ground.

Gina licked her fingers clean just as Kurami did to her own earlier. She licked them in a very erotic manner. After her orgasm high settled, Kurami and Gina then stood up.

Gina purred. "Ready Kurami-chan?"

"I'm ready Gina-chan!" the kitsune beauty cooed seductively.

Gina positioned her entrance right at Kurami's and soon she lowered herself down. Their pussies soon met with a slick wet sound due to how wet they both still were.

Soon the two demonesses rubbed their pussies together, their erect clits met. Kurami and Gina both moaned as their pace quickened up.

"Oh Kurami-chan...this feels...so good!" Gina shouted.

"Yes it does Gina-chan!" Kurami replied inbetween moans.

their dark youki began to swirled around them they were soon lost in a sea of animalistic lust. Kurami's fox features appeared and Gina's eyes turned red with green slits, the area around her eyes darkened, the stripes on her face turned jagged, and her fangs doubled in length. They went at it like rabbits. At the height of their orgasm, They both screamed as they climaxed together.

 **"GINA-CHAN!"**

 **"KURAMI-CHAN!"**

After they climaxed the two collapsed on each other and rested up feeling much better, Kurami's nine tails were wrapped around them like a big blanket.

( _End Lemon: It's safe to Read now!)_

Finally after an hour's rest, the two demonesses came back inside reclothed having relieved their tension for a while. Kurami and Gina were really looking to forward to when Naruto was old enough to join in, just the thought of a threesome between them nearly sent them both into another orgasm. When Naruto returned home from the academy, he noted a strange scent coming from Kurami and Gina which made them both feel very strange, but they ignored it for now. Kushina and Mito returned home later and fell asleep on the floor, it's not the missions tiring them out, it's the fact that the council is constantly sending them on missions.

 **Timeskip 5 years later**

Naruto now age 13 have basically taken the academy by storm. He were the top-ranked student, yet his true capabilities were a mystery. Iruka and Mizuki have tried everything to hold them back but nothing worked. Especially remembering Kushina's threat on the very first day, but Mizuki was sure confident in whatever 'power' Orochimaru has given him.

A silver haired Jonin looked down at them with contempt with his one visible eye, he was standing atop a building behind them. He had an orange book closed in one hand. This was Kakashi Hatake now again a jonin and future Jonin-sensei after he retired from the ANBU forces. Kakashi hated Naruto with a deep vengeance. He still foolishly believed Naruto was the 'Kyuubi incarnate'. He would kill Naruto and his family no matter what he had to do, and it would cost him his life later. Kakashi sneered beneath his mask. _'Enjoy life while you can demon scum...soon it will be extiniguished! Sensei will be avenged!'_ He vanished via leaf shunshin.

Soon pure young demon king arrived at the academy. The other kids sneered at Naruto, but he just go to his seat without bothering to look at any of them. Sakura and Ino the two loudest fangirls of Sasuke were terrified of Naruto, they didn't even try to make fun of him.

Soon Iruka and Mizuki arrived. Iruka with his usual friendly smile and Mizuki with his obviously fake smile.

"Good day students! It's nearly time for the Genin exams! Today we will all review the Transformation Technique." Iruka said.

At this, everyone groaned except Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

Soon Iruka began calling off people. Some people like Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto along with the other clan heirs managed to do a perfectly good henge of him. The weak civilian born students could barely manage to gather the chakra needed much less perform the handseals.

The day at the academy went by pretty quickly. Naruto soon was his way back home. When Naruto sensed weak chakra signatures surrounding him. He stopped and narrowed his eyes.

Soon several blurs were seen and a small group of villagers along with four genin appeared before the demon prince. The Genin were older ones who failed the previous Chunin exams. They were hoping to gain recognition from killing Naruto.

"Heh well, look who we came across." A villager said with a sneer tapping a crowbar in his arms.

"Yeah...the demon brat all alone." One of the genin said drawing a kunai.

"Let's avenge our loved ones and Yondaime-sama!"

Naruto sighed. "I guess I could use some amusement. Come then, show me your resolve." He activated his Rinne Sharingan which had seven tomoe in each eye now.

The four genin launched themselves at Naruto at the same time. "DIE DEMON!"

Naruto raised his arms outward. "Hmph how foolish. Almighty Push!" Instantly a massive force blew them all away from the young demonic heir. Naruto was briefly covered in a clear force field.

They all crashed into the buildings hurt really bad if not dead, blood spilling from their open mouths. The civilians were terrified.

"D-D-Did you see that?"

"Y-Yeah he really is a demon!"

"I-If he can repel attacks we'll be never be rid of him!"

"We're doomed!"

Naruto left for home, leaving a mob of frightened civilians behind.

Mizuki was watching with hatred in his eyes. _'Enjoy your power for now demon...soon Orochimaru-sama will give me power that will surpass yours!'_ He turned and vanished.

 **Next day Academy**

The following day, Iruka had everyone review the Clone Technique. Everyone who was called up passed.

He then called Naruto up. Iruka was confident. _'I'm sure thanks to the demon fox, he can't perform the clone technique. I'll fail him and never have to worry about seeing him again!'_

Mizuki grinned evilly. _'Once he fails, I'll convince the demon to steal the scroll and then whip up the other shinobi into a frenzy for his blood! Not even that mother of his can fight off all of the other shinobi by herself!'_

Too bad that Naruto said the one word that derailed all their plans. " **Shadow Clone Technique.** " Instantly twenty flesh-and-blood clones of him appeared in poofs of smoke, all of them in same calm composed stance. Naruto can actually make _a lot_ more than just twenty clones, but held back enough.

Iruka and Mizuki's jaws dropped in pure shock. _'H-He knew the Shadow Clone all this time?! Why then did he refuse to graduate early?!'_

Naruto dispelled his clones with a mental command.

"W-Well done Naruto the Shadow clone is an advanced clone jutsu...you pass with flying colors." A shaking Iruka said handing Naruto a headband.

The boy silently took it and went out.

Iruka shivered, all the times Naruto fought he was holding back and still beat all other students who challenged him. The demon boy was far stronger than they feared.

Mizuki clenched his fists. _'Damn it! He knew a B-ranked Jutsu! There must be a way!_ ' He then saw Sasuke brooding, Mizuki grinned. _'Excellent! Orochimaru-sama pines for the Sharingan! Maybe he will reward me greatly if I convince Sasuke-sama to join him!'_

Mizuki walked over to the brooding boy. "Hey Sasuke?"

The Uchiha avenger looked to him coldly. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk with the number one student." Mizuki said kindly.

Sasuke scoffed. "Tch. Uzumaki's the top student not me."

"Yes Sasuke, but there's a way to beat him!" Mizuki said grinning.

"What?" Sasuke turned to him with icy cold eyes. "You'd better tell me how I can beat Uzumaki."

Mizuki's grin turned wicked. "There's a scroll in the Hokage's tower that can help you beat that brat."

 **Later that night**

Sasuke rushed through the forest with a huge scroll on his back. _'Tch. it was easy, the old fool is not worthy of the Hokage title!'_ He tree-jumped towards the meeting place with Mizuki-sensei.

Sasuke didn't know that Naruto was right behind him having seen what he's done.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Uchiha...you're making a big mistake one that will cost you.'_ Kurami was with him on his shoulder easily clinging to it.

Naruto spoke. "Kurami-chan, you know what to do..."

Kurami smirked ferally. **"Of course Naru-kun...that fool Iruka will suffer..."**

The two of them followed Sasuke all the way to a clearing. Naruto landed in front of Sasuke. He had his arms crossed. "Stop right there Uchiha."

Sasuke sneered halting in his tracks. "Tch. I should've known you'd track me Uzumaki. Your senses are like an Inuzuka's."

"Never compare me to those pathetic Inuzuka again." Naruto spat venomously. Being the prince of demons and a powerful wolf-demon, comparing Naruto to an Inuzuka was one of the worst insults anyone could ever use on him.

"Sasuke! What've you done!" Yelled Iruka as he jumped into the clearing.

"Tch. Mizuki told me if I got this scroll I could beat Uzumaki." Sasuke said coldly.

"Well done Sasuke-kun. Now give me the scroll and you will receive power beyond your wildest dreams!" Said Mizuki as he appeared in his full Chunin gear with a massive shuriken on his back.

"Mizuki! Wh did you-" Iruka was silenced as Mizuki threw a shuriken at him. He had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Heh! Heh! you always were a soft fool Iruka!" Mizuki said cruelly. "Always crying like a baby about your parents' deaths thinking YOU're the only one who suffered! You disgust me you and the rest of this foolish village!"

Iruka gasped. "Mizuki those are words of treason!"

Mizuki laughed manically. "Hehehehehehe! I've already betrayed the village...remember that guy who vanished on one of our missions?"

"Mizuki...you don't mean..."

"I'm the one who killed him!" Mizuki laughed harder.

"You monster! You're worse than Uzumaki!" Iruka cried out.

Sasuke now looked confused. "My father always said Naruto's connected to the Kyuubi but never mentioned what that connection was."

Mizuki grinned. "Heh, Heh...Sasuke-kun do you want to know why?"

Iruka screamed. "No Mizuki it's forbidden!"

Naruto looked impassive. "I don't know why it's forbidden still, considering it's old news."

Both of the Chunin looked at him in confusion.

Mizuki scoffed. "What do you mean Kyuubi brat?"

"I mean I no longer hold the Kyuubi within me, I did several years ago... but after a mob which YOU two were a part of nearly killed me, I unleashed her." Naruto said calmly.

Iruka and Mizuki looked confused. "HER?"

They were so stupid they never noticed Kurami in her kit form on Naruto's shoulder this whole time.

Naruto spoke. "Kurami-chan, I'm going to have some fun with them."

Kurami leapt down and turned into her human form. "Okay Naru-kun...I guess I'll play with the little Uchiha weakling then."

Sasuke glared at the woman. "How dare you call me an Uchiha Elite weak bitch!" He rushed her foolishly head on with two kunai.

Mizuki spoke. "Iruka help me kill him and I promise you that my master can bring your parents back." He grinned as Iruka looked hesitant especially remembering Kushina's threat.

But he was bitter and really wanted his parents back. Iruka withdrew a fuma shuriken of his own. "Alright Mizuki I'll help you and end his stain on our fair village!"

"Excellent choice Iruka!" Mizuki said but inwardly smirked. _'Fool as if I'd let you take credit for my kill! As soon as we kill the demon you're next! You can have a happy reunion with your pathetic parents in the afterlife!'_

The two chunin charged Naruto who activated his Rinne Sharingan. Naruto had a hazy black aura around him. "Show me the power of a Chunin..."

Shadowy tendrils burst out of the ground in front of him and reshaped into huge claws of black energy. The sinister claws shot towards the chunin who couldn't see them thanks to the blackness of the night.

 **Forest (near the clearing)**

Kushina and Mito were racing towards the clearing worried greatly about their precious Naruto. Mito sent a shadow clone to follow her brother and had explained about Mizuki's plan to her mother and the two demonesses.

Kushina was utterly livid. _'I knew I should killed those two weaklings years ago, they will not lay a finger on my Naru-kun! I'll fix my mistake and kill them right now!'_ She and her daughter easily outpaced the other shinobi heading for the clearing. Both Uzumaki women had this thought. _'Hold on Naru-kun...we're coming!'_

Gina was in her human form following as well. _'Like I would miss a chance to view Naru-kun in action!'_

 **Naruto Vs Iruka and Mizuki**

Naruto had immobilized both Chunin thanks to his shadowy claws. The young demon heir looked bored. "Please tell me this isn't all, you two are capable of."

Iruka finally looked down and gasped in terror seeing a massive claw of black energy holding him. He struggled. "Let me go demon! Let go!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "As you wish." He slammed Iruka into the ground with his claw rendering him dazed for awhile.

Mizuki smirked. "This won't hold me for long demon!" He then struggled harder than Iruka before he was crushed by the claw, only to poof into a log with exploding tags on it.

 _'Hmmm...he used the Body Replacement technique and added exploding tags. Clever.'_ Naruto easily defended himself by forming his shadowy barrier it protected him from the explosion easily.

Naruto dismissed his barrier and faced Mizuki who was in front of him.

"Heh, I'm not an amateur unlike that weak fool Iruka!" Mizuki pulled something out of his pocket. A vial with a strange red liquid given to him by Orochimaru.

Naruto raised an eyebrow sensing a dark aura within the vial. Of course FAR weaker than his own aura comparing that aura to his own was like comparing a tiny drop of water to the entire ocean, but enough to mutate the Chunin.

"You think drinking that liquid will help you against me?" Naruto inquired.

"Of course it will demon!" Mizuki opened the vial and drank the liquid. Soon he groaned as he bulked up, becoming more muscular. His eyes turned slitted, and green, tiger-like marks appeared on his face and his canine teeth slightly sharpened.

Iruka gasped. _'M-Mizuki! What's happened to you!'_

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _'The liquid mutated him, does he really think he can defeat me?.'_

Mizuki grinned sadistically baring his fang-like canines. "Now demon fox, you will die!" He charged Naruto much faster now and cocked his fist back aiming a powerful punch at him directly. An explosion followed his movement.

Iruka watched. _'Mizuki you would really go so far just to kill him...'_

 **Kurami Vs Sasuke (Completely one-sided)**

Sasuke was covered in burns. "Ugh! What are you!" This woman was really strong he didn't even have half a chance against her, she utterly beat his ass around the area.

Kurami walked slowly towards him her nine tails snaking around her form. "You should know boy...after all I'm responsible for dozens of deaths thirteen years ago."

"You mean you're the...KYUUBI!" The now scared avenger shouted.

"You're smarter than I thought Uchiha, yes I am the Kyuubi No Yoko." Kurami phased out of Sasuke's sight and appeared in front of him. Her eyes began to glow red.

Sasuke felt her power take control of his mind.

 **"Now sleep Uchiha and when you awaken this will have only been a dream."** Kurami ordered.

Instantly Sasuke fell unconscious, Kurami looked down at the unconscious Uchiha. "Hm, well that takes care of him. I think I'll see how Naru-kun is doing." She turned her attention to Naruto's battle.

Mizuki gasped as a clawed hand blocked his blow with ease. _'W-What the!'_ The clawed hand wrapped around his wrist halting his movement just before it hit.

Naruto had a hazy dark aura around him, his head was bowed with his hair covering his eyes slightly. He looked up to reveal glowing crimson slit eyes, he had black outlines around his eyes and mouth similar to those of a wolf. His hair grew in length looking more spiked and feral. his hands ending in wicked looking claws.

Naruto smirked baring wickedly sharp fangs. "Heh, Heh...impressive Mizuki I see that strength of your's would be enough to easily kill a normal Chunin or Jonin." He had a smile on that would make Orochimaru wet himself with fear. "Is this the limit to your strength Mizuki? If so I'm disappointed I was hoping for a true challenge." The demon boy said in a bored tone.

Mizuki jumped away. "Tch. This is nothing demon brat!" Mizuki began to change more as he bulked up even bigger, his eyes turned feline-like. His skin turned the color of tiger fur, actual fur grew out of him, and tiger ears grew from his head, his nails grew into sharp claws, and a tiger tail soon burst from his pants swishing back and forth. Mizuki threw back his head and roared like a real tiger.

"I sense your power has grown ten times more...perhaps this will be fun." Naruto said with bloodlust dripping in his tone.

Kurami shivered from the bloodlust in his tone. It turned her on so much. Her nipples were hardening and slightly leaking milk, her clit was so erect it was poking out of it's hood, and her juices started trickling down her legs. If anyone were to look they would see the wet spots on her form-fitting revealing kimono. She was releasing a ton of Phernomones. But thanks to his Juubi heritage Naruto easily resisted and ignored the urge.

Mizuki leapt back faster now and then looked for an opening. He then rushed at Naruto from behind.

But the demon boy eyed him over his shoulder and roared sending out a powerful shockwave he blew Mizuki away from him.

Mizuki went sailing and crashed through several trees badly hurt by that one attack, his body felt as if the Kyuubi had crushed him multiple times. He choked coughing up blood. "Ack! With just a roar...how can he do this much damage!" The hurt tiger man struggled to get up. "Ugh! I can't give up so easily!" He then was grabbed by a claw of shadows.

Naruto slammed Mizuki through the area destroying several trees.

Iruka who now had recovered cried out. "Mizuki!" He charged Naruto with a kunai. "Damn you Demon!"

Only for Kurami to appear in front of him with a red flash. "Sorry I can't let you distrupt Naru-kun's playtime." She smirked before raising her hand at Iruka.

"Get out of my way woman! I must kill that boy because he's..."

"Not the Kyuubi you fool...I'm afraid that the demon fox you're looking for..." Kurami's ruby red eye glowed an ominous red and the pupil turned slitted. **"Is right here!"**

Iruka was completely shocked. "Y...You're the Kyuubi?! Then all this time..."

Kurami giggled. **"It really doesn't matter now whether or not you all discover I'm free...Naru-kun couldn't care less about this village even if he tried..."** A dark ghostly blue flame flickered into existence in her hand. **"Goodbye Iruka Umino..."** She shot a blast of ghostly blue flames which incinerated the poor Chunin on contact.

Mizuki struggled to break free of Naruto's shadow aura claw.

Naruto then dropped him hard on the ground.

Mizuki groaned. "Argh...That hurt!" The tiger oni like man stood up but just barely. "Grr...damn you demon! I will not be stopped...I will kill you and become a hero! I Mizuki Toji swear to kill you and be loved by all!"

"Oh spare me your whining about heroics please...It's grating on my ears." Naruto said in an almost annoyed tone. "I'm getting tired of you all spouting off about 'heroes'...don't you know? Heroes don't exist... You simply make them up to hide your own stupidity and cowardice."

Mizuki snarled. "HOW DARE YOU DEMON! YOU'RE DEAD!" Purple chakra swirled around Mizuki, increasing his power and speed ten-fold.

Naruto smirked slightly. "Now you're making this more interesting Mizuki." He phased out of sight again.

With the girls

Kushina and the other girls watched Naruto's fight with Mizuki, Kushina clenched her fists glaring at the tiger-like man. Her violet eyes turning into her Eternal Mangekyou. Her chakra began to swirl around her.

Mito placed one hand on her mother's shoulder. "Kaa-chan calm down, otouto-kun can handle himself..."

Kushina was silent watching the battle. _'I know Mito-chan...but still...Naru-kun's my precious son...It's so hard for me not to intervene and kill that bastard Mizuki myself...!'_ It was taking a sheer force of will for Kushina to just stand there and do nothing, while her only son fought against a traitorous chunin even if she knew her baby could easily handle a Chunin.

Back with Naruto

Mizuki charged putting on a burst of speed and slammed his fist straight into Naruto's face. The force behind it actually caused Naruto's head to turn to the side.

Mizuki smirked. "Heh...how did you like that demon? Not a bad punch if I do say so myself!"

But Naruto soon turned his gaze back to Mizuki looking rather bored. Not even a scratch on his visage. "Is that all you got?"

 _'He's not even fazed! What kind of monster-'_ Mizuki's thoughts were halted as pain exploded from his hand, as if it was being crushed.

Naruto gripped Mizuki's hand very painfully and tightly, pulling it away from his person. "I'm disappointed Mizuki I really expected better from a Chunin."

Mizuki struggled. "Ow...let go of me demon!"

"As you wish." Naruto replied and released him.

"DIE DEMON!" Mizuki roared.

"No Mizuki you die..." Naruto cocked one fist back and punched him. "Motionless Sand Cloud Bomb." A powerful shockwave tore open Mizuki's back without even moving him blood spewing out of the hole like a faucet on full. Mizuki's face forever frozen in terror. He was dead the body fell to the ground.

Naruto then turned to Kurami who handed him the scroll using her tails. Naruto put the scroll on his back to return it to the Hokage Tower.

Several ANBU arrived. They all sneered behind their masks but knew they could do nothing especially since Sarutobi had informed them Mizuki had played on Sasuke's desire for power.

The lead Anbu walked up to Naruto and held out his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki...you have done konoha a great service by returning the Sealing scroll."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He just handed them the scroll. Naruto turned and walked off.

The ANBU watched him leave. Kushina and the others greeted Naruto and Naomi and soon the whole group vanished via pure speed heading back home.

One ANBU in particular with a cat mask and long purple hair watched the boy. She was amazed. _'Mistress Kushina truly has taught her son much.'_

"Come on let's get this scroll back to Hokage-sama." The ANBU all vanished via body flicker.


End file.
